Flying For Destiny
by Darleen
Summary: Saeth es una joven q se une a Eragon para saldar una deuda con Brom. Sin embargo, no contaba q esto ablandaría su corazón y recordaría un doloroso pasado q creía olvidado, secretos saldrán a la luz, y su amistad con el jinete sufrirá numerosas pruebas.
1. La Deuda

Bueno, esta historia se inicia en el capítulo llamado Therinsford, cuando Eragon y Brom llegan a dicho pueblo, exactamente luego de que Brom y Eragon compren a Cadoc y Nieve de Fuego y que Brom le diga que lo espere en las afueras. Vale decir que esta historia es una combinación de la peli y el libro, en parte por que sino se hace muy tedioso escribir todo el camino buscando a los ra'zac, claro que cambiado, por que sino yo misma les diría que no o lean y que para eso se pongan a releer Eragon jajaj. ADVERTENCIA!!!! Más adelante va a haber spoliers del 2 libro, Eldest, aún no, pero si pretenden leerse toda la historia, conste que les advertí.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Nueva nota de autor jaj:

Sorry gente, tengo paperas ES HOSHIBLE, parezco los viejitos que tienen que comer pure por que no pueden masticar, si me río me duele, si hablo me duele (por suerte para mi familia), si me agacho a buscar algo, el dolor es inexplicable (re exagerada, pero si).

Domingo y lunes estuve con casi 40 de fiebre, y seguro que el sábado también, desde el martes que estoy mejor, bah, sin fiebre y me cago de embole. Así que me puse a revisar el fic y hacerle unos retoquecitos, espero que sean para mejor. Ah, me olvidaba de informarles la última, una más para mis dolores, resulta que tengo la parte superior de la pierna izquierda (me siguen?) insensibilizada, así como escuchan, no la siento, me puedo pinchar con un alfiler que no me duele, si, ya lo probé, estoy así de al pedo. Según la doc es por que no se que mier me pudo haber pasado con un nervio de la espalda que le da la sensibilidad a esa parte, no se si dijo que se irritó se dañó o qué, me dijo que lo controle. No pareció preocupada, así que supongo que se va con el tiempo ¿NO?!!!! Por que aún que no sea doloroso se siente RARISIMO… Y no quiero seguir el resto de mi vida con un jamoncito dormido.

Se frotó las manos para calentarlas, ya comenzaba a hartarse de esperar en aquel frío congelante, cuando podría estar calentita en alguna posada. Al menos no la había hecho esperar en una ciudad como Dras-Leona eso habría sido digno de ver, sentadita con los huesos entumecidos y a merced de Galbatorix mientras esperaba al vejete ¡Que no se dignaba a aparecer!

Aún que pensándolo bien, en Dras-Leona, al menos tendría unos muros que la resguardaran en aquella gris y fría mañana, y podría entretenerse un buen rato con cualquier cosa, ya fuera escapando de los soldados o robándole a algún pobre idiota y luego escapando de los soldados del rey o quien sabe que más, pero no aburriéndose a muerte en aquel pueblucho.

Cuando ya pensaba en marcharse de Therinsford, tuvo la suerte, o la desgracia, de divisarlo alejándose de un muchacho que se marchaba con dos hermosos caballos, uno blanco y uno zaino, supuso que el muchacho debía de ser el jinete. Con una sonrisa irónica se colocó la capucha cubriendo su bello rostro y caminó hacia él tirando de las riendas de Gorm, su propio caballo de pelaje negro como la noche.

-Y yo que creí que te habías olvidado de mi –dijo sorprendiéndolo por la espalda. Su voz tenía un característico tiñe de sarcasmo y algo de desprecio que resultaba inconfundible, al menos cuando no se proponía pasar desapercibida.

Brom volteó a verla sorprendido y luego sonrió, cosa a la que ella no respondió.

-¿Por qué siempre esa costumbre de aparecer encapuchada entre las sombras? –preguntó quitándole la capucha y dejando al descubierto una hermosa melena de ondulado cabello negro. Su piel era pálida y con algunas pecas, pero lo más destacando de aquella jovencita eran sus brillantes y sobrenaturales ojos lilas, tan cargados de sentimientos que contrastaban con su frío rostro.

-Ya deberías saber que mi lugar está en las sombras, Brom –respondió con su característica frialdad. Se sorprendió de que le alegraba volver a ver al anciano "Era de esperarse" se dijo "Es mi oportunidad de acabar con esta maldita deuda".

-Yo también me alegro de verte –rió al ver la fría mirada que la chica le lanzaba.

-Acabemos con esto –mascullo enojada, había olvidado lo mucho que el vejete la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Hay un largo camino hasta que tu deuda esté saldada –respondió –una vida cuesta bastante.

Soltó un bufido, jamás se cansaría de recalcarle que le había salvado la vida.

-¿Y cuál es la heroica misión? –preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

-Buscamos a los ra'zac, han cometido crímenes que no merecen quedar impunes.

-Valla, el jinete tiene deseos de venganza, has comenzado bien Brom –sonrió cínicamente.

-Tú mas que nadie deberías saber que la venganza es un buen incentivo, mientras que no te ciegue.

-Lástima, yo hace tiempo que no veo –se burló.

Brom negó con la cabeza y la dirigió con Eragon, el muchacho esperaba con cara de pocos amigos a un costado del camino, con el monte Utgard como una negra sombra a su espalda. Al llegar cerca de él su cara no mejoró, así que Brom hizo que ella esperara mientras hablaba con el joven jinete. Esperó por un buen rato hasta que, luego de lo que pareció un acuerdo, los dos se le acercaron.

Eragon la miró entre sorprendido y desconfiado. Era mucho más joven de lo que ella había esperado, tenía su misma edad, pero bueno, ella no era la más indicada para hablar de aquello. Se acercó a ella y le tendió una recelosa mano vendada, ella supuso que allí debería llevar la Gedwéy Ignasia.

-Mi nombre es Eragon –la saludó.

-Saeth –respondió no muy incentivada ignorando la mano que le tendía. No le agradaba la idea de estrechar una mano con la gedwéy ignasia.

Eragon bajó la mano con expresión sombría y Brom le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a la chica.

Los tres montaron a sus caballos y echaron a andar por el sendero, pero Saeth se mantuvo algo alejada. El que tuviera que ayudarles no significaba que estuviera obligada también a tener que hacer sociales, no le agradaba la idea de hacer amigos, era un pensamiento peligroso. Desde que había escapado de su hogar, cuando su vida tomó un rumbo aún más peligroso, el poco contacto con la gente fue lo que le salvó de ser atrapada.

Mientras caminaba fijó la vista en la nuca del joven jinete, un sentimiento luchaba por surgir de su pecho: compasión. Sentía pena por el pobre jinete y el enorme que tendría que acarrear por el hecho de serlo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza. Compasión, otro sentimiento peligroso que había tenido que reprimir desde hacia tiempo como medio de supervivencia. Era increíble, hacía sólo unos minutos que conocía al jinete y ya comenzaba a cambiarla, ojalá hubiera tenido otra opción, no le agradaba la idea de que le cambiaran a su nueva yo, no cuando se había terminado de acostumbrar a ella y menos cuando había sido ella quien le había permitido sobrevivir.

-¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en ella? –escuchó que –Eragon le preguntaba a Brom por lo bajo, claro que no contaba con sus agudizados oídos.

-No lo sé –respondió Brom y Saeth tuvo que contener una risa –Sabemos que no nos traicionará, no puede –recalcó –pero es impredecible.

Por supuesto que estaba obligada a ayudarles, Brom le había salvado la vida cuando tenía doce años, y no podría hacer nada contra ellos, ni podía evitar cumplir con lo que el vejete le pedía, al menos hasta que la deuda con Brom estuviera saldada. Pero tenía sus propias razones para ayudar al chico, él era la clave para derrotar a Galbatorix y hacerle pagar por haber arruinado su vida, por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir.

-Eso si que me hace sentir tranquilo –murmuró Eragon.

-Aprecio el sarcasmo "jinete" –le dijo ella colocando su caballo a la par del de él.

Eragon la miró fijamente a los ojos, luego observó el collar con una piedra lila que colgaba de su cuello, e inevitablemente en la cicatriz que tenía en él y otra en la frente, como un pequeño tajo del lado izquierdo.

-¿Eres una mercenaria? –le preguntó Eragon repentinamente.

Saeth rió.

-Los mercenarios otorgan sus servicios a cambio de dinero, se venden al mejor postor –señaló sin mirarlo –Primero que nada, no existe suficiente dinero como para comprar mis servicios. Segundo, a mi no me pagan, me obligan a ayudarte a ti y a tu pajarito escamoso –Eragon tensó la mandíbula –Y tercero –lo miró con las cejas arqueadas –créeme, si yo fuera mercenaria, hace tiempo que tendrías una daga clavada en la espalda. Las arcas de Galbatorix están llenas, chico dragón, mucho más de lo que jamás estarán las tuyas.

-¿Por qué tu respuesta no me tranquiliza?

-No debería –se limitó a responder y espoleó a Gorm para adelantarse.

Brom soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Siempre es tan… encantadora? –le preguntó Eragon al anciano.

-Si, pero creo que hoy está de buen humor. Usualmente te pondría otro apodo como cara de rata o escamoso, al menos chico dragón no está tan mal.

-Escamoso –masculló Eragon –le pondré yo un apodo.

-¡Escuché eso! –gritó desde delante y le llegó a los oídos la risa de Brom y Eragon ¿Acaso estaba bromeando con ellos? No, decididamente no había tenido la intención de hacerlos reír.

Al voltear a mirar Saeth vio que Eragon parecía muy concentrado, de seguro hablando con su dragona. Sintió que algo se le removía por dentro, algo doloroso.


	2. La masacre de Yazuac

Bueno, aquí sigo, no se asusten de la velocidad del relato, esta historia cuenta más que nada el papel de Saeth en el viaje de Eragon, por lo que si no ocurre algo de relevancia no lo pongo y salto al siguiente hecho. Como ya dije, sino tendrían que leer Eragon original, una novela maravillosa sin duda, pero que no tengo intensión de transcribir, si lo hiciera no sería un fan fic ¿Vdd?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aquella noche acamparon en el bosque, algo a lo que Saeth estaba muy habituada, desde hacía varios años que su hogar estaba en los bosques y las zonas deshabitadas. Un batir de alas presidió al espectacular aterrizaje de Saphira. La muchacha sintió que se quebraba por dentro al ver al magnífico ejemplar, las brillantes escamas color zafiro centelleaban bajo los rayos de luna como piedras preciosas, las curvadas garras rasgaban la tierra a sus pies y la figura atlética le daba una elegancia única. Una fugaz sonrisa se escapó de su boca, pero rápidamente la disimuló y se recostó contra un árbol arrebujándose contra las mantas con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto sintió cómo la dragona intentaba colarse en su mente, en un acto reflejo, que la había salvado en muchas ocasiones, le cerró el paso con muros de hierro, pero corrigió su error, no le molestaba que ella entrara en su mente, lo consideraba un honor. Sólo lamentaba la oleada de sensaciones que le despertaba aquello, tantos recuerdos que creía enterrados y que no deseaba desenterrar.

_Así que tú eres Saeth._

_Y tú debes ser Saphira._

_En efecto._

Saeth le echó una fugaz mirada a Eragon, que se había tirado de espaldas a un árbol, y a Brom que parecía muy concentrado en encender una fogata. Entonces le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a la dragona.

_Es un placer conocerte Saphira._

_Sé lo de tu pérdida __y lo lamento. Has sufrido mucho._

Ella se movió incómoda y una lágrima amenazó con resbalar por su mejilla, pero ni siquiera asomó.

Saphira conversó con ella por un buen rato, se sentía magníficamente sentir la presencia de la dragona en su mente, tan cálida y poderosa. Se reprendió a si misma por que su presencia comenzaba a ablandar su duro corazón, pero le aliviaba poder ser honesta con ella. Sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima al hablarle de Jaru y su pasado, le alegró comprobar que Saphira no la juzgaba, de hecho la comprendía. Luego se prometió que no volvería a conversar de aquella manera con Saphira, era completamente descortés para con Eragon, aún que la cortesía no era algo que disfrutara mucho, aquello lo respetaba.

Luego de comer, Brom se puso de pie y le lanzó un palo afilado a Eragon.

-No, otra vez –se quejó el chico levantándose a regañadientes mientras Brom sonreía y le hacía señas.

Saeth los miró interesada.

La sesión de entrenamiento fue breve, y Saeth no pudo reprimir la risa al ver cómo el anciano dejaba al niñato con una hermosa colección de moretones.

Los siguientes cuatro días atravesaron una inhóspita llanura. El viento los acosaba sin cesar, e incluso en una ocasión Saphira se vio en peligro por que en vendaval era tan fuerte que la arrastraba, pero por suerte habían podido plegar sus alas y había continuado el viaje por tierra, aún que claro, con una lluvia que lo empapó completamente.

Saeth se mortificaba a si misma por que Eragon le comenzaba a caer bien, no necesitaba amigos y no quería tenerlos, pero el irritante chico se empecinaba en ser amable con ella. Y Saphira no mejoraba las cosas.

Mientras refunfuñaba para sus adentros, Yazuac, su primera parada, apareció en medio de la llanura. Saphira alzó el vuelo al parecer molesta de tener que esconderse y ellos aceleraron el paso animados por la comida y las comodidades que les esperaban.

La ciudad era mas bien un cementerio. Veían el humo que salía de algunas chimeneas, pero no había ni un alma en el lugar y un silencio de muerte se cernía sobre ellos.

-Esto es demasiado extraño –dijo Saeth en voz baja. El silencio era tal que casi podía escuchar las pisadas de Grom sobre el suelo arenoso, sus pesuñas enterrándose en la arenisca. Su fiel caballo siempre había sido silencioso como ninguno, era algo anormal, pero útil, sin embargo en aquel silencio sepulcral era casi audible.

-Escalofriante –coincidió Eragon-¿Por qué no sale nadie?

-Quizás tienen miedo –arriesgó Brom aún que no parecía muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-O quizás es una trampa y los ra'zac nos estén esperando –Saeth hizo públicos los pensamientos de los tres, si todos lo sospechaban no tenía ningún sentido enmascarar el peligro con falsas hipótesis, era mejor estar alerta.

-Estén preparados –Brom –daremos un rodeo, si nos tienden una trampa será en la entrada principal.

Sacaron sus armas y dieron el rodeo silenciosamente, aún que para Saeth las pisadas de Nieve de Fuego y Cadoc, los caballos de Brom y Eragon, eran escandalosas. El lugar era escalofriante, las puertas se mecían en sus bisagras rotas de una forma tétrica y ellos seguían sin encontrar a nadie. Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo descubrieron que tan macabro era aquel lugar, Saeth vio que Eragon se volvía pálido y Brom murmuró "Por todos los dioses", ella también empalideció, estaba acostumbrada a toda clase de horrores, pero eso era demasiado despiadado, insoportable, incluso para ella.

En el centro se alzaba una inmensa montaña de cadáveres ensangrentados, los cuerpos mutilados de los habitantes de Yazuac, todos ellos, y en la cima, clavado en una pica como una diabólica bandera estaba un pequeño bebé. El olor metálico de la sangre era insoportable. Saeth vio que Eragon bajaba la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, pero que volvía a levantarla como si los muertos le llamaran.

Un cuervo se posó sobre la pica dispuesto a servirse un bocado del pobre niño, pero entonces Eragon alzó el arco furioso.

-¡Eso no! –gritó y lo atravesó de lleno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

Saeth le puso una mano en el hombro, pero casi al instante se arrepintió y la retiró con brusquedad e inspeccionó el suelo para disimular, se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver una huella demasiado reconocida.

-¡Úrgalos! –Exclamó -¡Todavía hay úrgalos aquí!

Agitó las riendas de Gorm y lo mismo hicieron sus dos compañeros, los tres galoparon con rapidez. Casi al final del pueblo oyó un ruido tras ella y al voltear vio como Eragon caía al suelo junto a un asqueroso úrgalo, entonces vio como otro úrgalo le hacía frente a Brom. Quiso regresar, pero dos más le cerraron el paso a ella. Como detestaba a aquellas criaturas.

Los humanoides le plantaron cara sonriendo de forma sanguinaria mientras empuñaban sus espadas. Los enormes cuernos la amenazaban como si se tratase de otras punzantes armas.

Eragon acabó con el úrgalo que lo atacaba justo cuando Brom recibió una herida en el brazo. Luego fugazmente como Eragon escapaba de una turba de monstruos hacia un callejón, sin embargo ella tenía otros dos de los que preocuparse. Saltó de la montura de Grom, dio un giro en el aire para tomar envión y aporreó a uno descargando toda su fuerza en un golpe directo al costado del monstruo. El golpe tuvo tal poder que, aún que el úrgalo quiso frenarlo con su arma en una parada hacia abajo, la espada de Saeth hizo que su propia espada se le clavara atravesando la armadura hasta llegar a la carne. Sin dejarle tiempo de pensar cómo aquella chiquilla había tenido tanta fuerza, alzó su espada y se la clavó en el corazón sin piedad. Pero su lucha con el úrgalo la distrajo del otro que esperaba el momento propicio para atacar, en el momento en que la espada de la chica se clavó en su compañero, el úrgalo le hincó su arma en un costado haciéndole soltar un gritó de dolor.

Furiosa y herida, Saeth arrancó su espada del cuerpo muerto del humanoide, propinándole a su agresor un golpe en la asquerosa nariz con el pomo de su espada, luego lo remató con la hoja violeta de un limpio golpe al cuello, su rapidez era única y ni siquiera Brom, en sus mejores días podría haberla derrotado.

Vio algo de fuego en el callejón, pero su mente se tornó muy confusa. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la herida del costado y esta regresó cubierta de sangre. Sintió miedo luego de mucho tiempo, se sintió nuevamente como la chiquilla que era, o tal vez más pequeña, acababan de demostrarle que no era tan invencible como había creído, no era justo, no quería que todo acabara allí. La angustia la ahogaba pero no dejaría que las lágrimas la dominasen, ella no lloraba, no había llorado desde aquel fatídico día en que su vida se había terminado de arruinar y no volvería a llorar.

Calló de rodillas y no oyó cuando Saphira aterrizaba cerca de ella. Se tambaleó e intentó aferrarse a la silla de Grom. Su mano resbaló por el cuero haciéndola caer en cámara lenta, pero no alcanzó a caer al piso por que unos brazos la sostuvieron.

-¡Saeth! –exclamó la débil voz de Eragon, tenía apariencia de cansado y parecía algo sorprendido de que ella se viera tan frágil. Saeth encontró un momento para sentirse avergonzada y hasta tonta –Todo está bien, estoy aquí –la tranquilizó, su voz sonaba con un extraño eco ¿O era ella la que lo escuchaba así? –Ahora debo buscar algo para vendarte.

No escuchó lo último, pero vio que se levantaba, creyó que iba a abandonarla, como todos hacían, todos la dejaban.

-No me dejes –rogó sosteniéndole la mano con cierta desesperación.

Eragon pareció sorprendido, pero e sonrió con ternura.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo. No te dejaré –le aseguró el chico.

Sus manos se dividieron y cuando él regresó ella ya se había desmayado.

Subió a Brom a la silla de Saphira y llevó a Saeth que era más pequeña y liviana sobre Cadoc, con él y partió con los otros dos caballos siguiéndolos.

A medio camino Saeth despertó, pestañeó y entreabrió los ojos, sentía el agradable trote de un caballo que la arrullaba. Al levantar la vista vio el rostro de Eragon que la sostenía firmemente por la cintura para que no callera del caballo. Su mente estaba atontada, se le quedó mirando fijamente, aquella fuerza que emanaba le recordó a alguien, a su viejo amigo. Supo que no importaba lo que hiciera, Eragon sería su amigo, había cierta conexión entre ellos, se comprendían, tal vez se debía a Saphira o a algo más, pero Saeth se juró que no dejaría que hirieran a este nuevo amigo. Tal vez no había podido evitar que le agradara, pero de ninguna forma iba a perderlo a él también, ni dejaría que él perdiera a Saphira. La relación del jinete y su dragona le enternecía el corazón, y no dejaría que se rompiera. Estiró un débil brazo y le acarició la mejilla, si, protegería al jinete, no importaba lo que costara.

Eragon bajó la vista cuando la mano de Saeth caía y se dormía murmurando "Jaru".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermosos pensamientos, la amistad… que cosa tan hermosa, lo amigos son los pilares que nos sostienen, son personas leales que siempre van a velar por nuestro bien. Aquellos en los que podemos confiar en este mundo cruel. Para Saeth, la palabra amigo tiene un significado muy poderoso, su primer amigo la abandonó y el segundo murió, pero ahora que se dio cuenta de que tiene tres nuevos amigos, está decidida a protegerlos con su vida. Por más que ella diga que no necesita amigos, los necesita mucho, tal vez demasiado. Necesita personas en las que apoyarse, personas que la ayuden a seguir y que le muestren afecto. Bueno, quien no.


	3. Amigos

Saeth despertó nuevamente con el calor de una fogata, la primera palabra que llegó a su mente fue "inútil", como un reproche para si misma. Eran increíble que un estúpido úrgalo pudiera derrotarla, y de aquella manera. Abrió los ojos y notó que lo que la había despertado no había sido el fuego, sino que Eragon le estaba cambiando los vendajes alrededor de la cintura.

-Linda tunda me dieron –murmuró molesta.

Eragon se sorprendió de verla despierta y sonrió por el comentario mientras se le coloreaban las orejas.

-Brom dice que no es tan grabe, al menos no tocaron ningún órgano ni nada que te pusiera en peligro. Así que ninguno de los dos nos explicamos lo…

-Si, si, como el vejete diga.

-Es bueno ver que despertaste de buen humor.

-He tenido peores.

-Has estado demasiado tiempo inconsciente, tanto que comenzaste a preocuparme.

-Hay, que enternecedor cariño ¿Te preocupaste por mí? –Rió –ni que hubiera estado una semana inconsciente.

-Pero es que lo has estado, tenías mucha fiebre y balbuceabas entre sueños. Ya hemos pasado Daret, nos dieron una hermosa bienvenida con arcos apuntándonos desde cada ángulo.

Saeth se incorporó asombrada.

-¿Qué qué? –Exclamó -¿Cómo que he estado inconsciente por una semana?

-En realidad ha sido más, te perdiste de mucho.

Saeth se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedo creer que sea tan débil –refunfuñó.

Eragon rió ante su comportamiento infantil.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Frustrada.

-Me refiero a la herida –volvió a reír.

-No me duele, si a eso te refieres, hará falta más que un cortesito para doblegarme –se puso de pié –Sólo espera a que un úrgalo se cruce en mi camino, le haré desear nunca haberlo hecho. El primero que se cruce… y me las cobraré todas – rumió molesta mientras se acercaba al fuego. Entonces reparó en Brom que dormía profundamente y soltó una risa contenida –Mira quién cayó rendido ¿No hay reparto de moretones hoy?

-Si, pero esta vez hemos practicado con espadas de verdad, Brom es quitó el filo para practicar.

Saeth sonrió tristemente y miró a Brom con cariño, cada día que pasaba le sorprendía la bondad del anciano, aún siendo una niñita de nueve años, edad en la que ella había comenzado a practicar con la espada, su entrenador no le había quitado el filo a su espada, y ello lo había pagado caro. Se pasó distraídamente la mano por la cicatriz de su brazo. Ella había querido practicar con Tornac, pero su padre no lo había querido, luego, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de elegir su entrenador, Tornac murió, así que siguió practicando con espadas afiladas y entrenadores despiadados.

-Lindos verdugones te habrá dejado.

-Aún que no lo creas he mejorado mucho –se defendió el chico –y aprendí a usar magia mientras tú disfrutabas de tu hermoso sueño.

-No me digas –rió incrédula.

Saphira la empujó con el hocico.

-Está bien, está bien, te creo –rió pero le causó un fuerte dolor, se llevó una mano al costado y se tambaleó, pero Eragon la agarró antes de que cayera.

-No necesito ayuda –se quejó.

-No, claro –la ayudó a sentarse y Saphira se acurrucó cerca de ellos -¿Sabes? Has estado dando unos lindos viajecitos sobre Saphira –comentó.

-¿Deberás? Lástima que no estaba despierta, creo que los habría disfrutado –excelente, otra razón para molestarse por haber estado inconsciente. –Eragon… -dijo repentinamente.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por cuidar de mi –dijo sin mirarlo, dar gracias no era su fuerte.

-No hay de qué.

-No tendrías que haberlo hecho, no he hecho más que molestarte, me he comportado como una víbora, y tú, Saphira y Brom son demasiado amables conmigo –seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo, no recordaba haberse disculpado nunca en su vida, le habían enseñado a ser altiva y a no disculparse ante nadie. Recordó las palabras de su padre "nunca agaches la cabeza, no hay nadie sobre ti, sólo yo"

-Si tenía que hacerlo. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿Verdad?

Saeth lo miró sorprendida y sonrió ampliamente "amigos" que bella palabra y cuánto implicaba, pero era verdad, tenía tres leales amigos que se preocupaban por ella, y pensaba pagarles de igual forma.

-Si, somos buenos amigos –le tendió una mano vendada y él la estrechó con la suya enguantada –Lindos guantes –comentó reparando en lo último.

-Los conseguí en Daret.

Lástima que no conseguí unos para mi, la espada me lastima la mano –señaló su venda –Que puedo decir, tengo manos de princesa –rió ante la comparación.

La próxima te conseguiré unos –prometió Eragon, soltó un gran bostezo –Buenas noches –se recostó contra Saphira y cerró los ojos.

Saeth se los quedó mirando un buen rato, esos dos comenzaban a despertar en ella a aquella niña sonriente que había comenzado a desaparecer luego de que su mejor amigo se marchara sin dar aviso y que había quedado sepultada luego de la muerte de Jaru. Sentía que la pérdida de su querido Jaru jamás sanaría, pero al menos Saphira y Eragon le habían devuelto a su vida algo del sentido que poseía antes, cuando creía que sus aventuras eran por el bien de Algaësia, en ese entonces era una niñita ingenua, que rápido había cambiado todo, que rápido se había vuelto un ser oscuro con un único motivo para vivir, la venganza. Una sombra cruzó sus ojos al recordar como había sido hacía poco tiempo, pero no, estaba decidida, no se daría por vencida, no terminaría como él, lucharía, pero no sólo por venganza, sino por el verdadero bien de Algaësia, Jaru lo habría querido así.

Sonrió y acarició las suaves escamas color zafiro de la dragona que dormía. Se inclinó para ver si Eragon también estaba durmiendo y luego se quitó la venda.

La herida era bastante fea, al menos no sangraba, pero valla que dolía.

-Waisé heill –murmuró y sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Se recostó en Saphira, en el lado contrario a Eragon y se durmió en el instante.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Las preguntas alrededor de Saeth comienzan a aparecer ¿Quién es Jaru? (Si son lectores atentos, como estoy segura de que lo son, sabrán responder a eso) ¿Saeth es acaso maga o elfa? ¿Quién es ese misterioso amigo de la infancia que la abandonó? ¿Qué pasado tan triste y tétrico trata de dejar atrás? ¿Dónde están sus padres? Etc, Etc, no se preocupen, no los haré esperar mucho, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.


	4. La verdad

No hay salto de tiempo!!! Por diosss, que milagro jajaj. Este es un capi muy revelador y el más largo, así que espero que lo disfruten y se respondan muchas de sus preguntas )

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno, Eragon debía montar en Saphira.

Brom le contó a Saeth de la escándalo que le había armado la dragona el día anterior y el largo regaño que le había dado a Eragon diciéndole que cada vez que se separaban el se metía en problemas como si fuera un niñato que metía las narices donde no le llamaban. Así que Eragon se había visto obligado a prometer que montaría en ella.

Eragon titubeó, pero luego montó en Saphira. Saeth sonrió al verlos alzar vuelo, juntos, pero sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón dolorosamente.

Brom le lanzó una mirada comprensiva y le tomó, paternalmente, la frágil mano entre las suyas. Ella le correspondió el gesto aferrándose con fuerza a las manos de Brom, aquel simple gesto, tan afectuoso pero a la vez tan simple fue capaz de darle fuerzas a su acongojado corazón. Retiró su mano con suavidad y siguió andando.

-¿Sabes? Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con Eragon de ello, él no puede seguir sin saber la verdad, querrá saber quién eres, se lo merece.

-¿De qué le servirá saber que mi padre es un monstruo?

-El suyo también lo fue.

-No, él fue criado por Garrow, yo fui criada por un monstruo.

-Pero no lo eres, y él lo sabe y te quiere por ello. Además hay otra verdad que merece saber.

Saeth alzó la vista y vio la borrosa figura de Saphira en el cielo

-Supongo que tienes razón… -se tocó un mechón de su ondulado cabello marrón.

-Si, eso también si quieres–rió Brom –pero te has cambiado tanto el color del cabello que según me has dicho, ni tú sabes cuál es tu verdadero color. Aún que apostaría que el de tu madre era el negro, no la conocí, pero es un presentimiento.

Saeth sonrió y al recordar a su madre sintió que algo cálido la recorría por dentro. Había muerto hacía tiempo, pero había sido una mujer bondadosa, ingenua por haberse dejado engañar por su padre, pero bondadosa.

Al cabo de una hora Eragon descendió a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que nunca en mi vida disfruté tanto –anunció.

Brom y Saeth rieron.

-Vamos, tienes que probarlo.

-¿Qué? No…

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Eragon le hizo montar frente a él.

-Dijiste que querías montar a Saphira estando despierta –le recordó.

-No dije eso, dije que…

-Es lo mismo –le cortó –Vamos.

-No se alejen mucho –les advirtió Brom sonriente.

Saeth tembló cuando Saphira alzó el vuelo, se sentía irracionalmente nerviosa, pero no por la altura, sino por las sensaciones de estar montada en un dragón, se sentía eufórica, libre y feliz. Feliz como cuando no había estado desde que tenía a Jaru a su lado.

-No tengas miedo –le dijo Eragon malinterpretando su temblor –Saphira no te dejará caer –le aseguró.

-¿A no? –Saeth sonrió, pero él no pudo verla.

De ninguna manera le dejaría creer que era una cobarde, le demostraría a ese jinetucho de tercera de lo que era capaz.

Subió los pies y se quedó en cuclillas sobre la silla de montar, agazapada como si estuviera a punto de saltar.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamó Eragon alarmado al ver que comenzaba a trepar por el cuello de la dragona.

-¡Enseñándote cómo se debe volar, chico dragón! –Rió –Voy a hablar con Saphira –le informó previamente.

_¿Que haces, niña insensata?_

_Saphira, lánzame hacia arriba_ –pidió acomodándose en su cabeza.

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

_Me escuchaste, confía en mí._

_Niña, estás demente._

_Totalmente._

Rió.

Saphira hizo lo que le decía y la lanzó al aire de un cabezazo.

-¡Saeth! –chilló Eragon aterrado.

Ella dio una vuelta en el aire, no estaba sostenida por nada.

-Como en los viejos tiempos –murmuró y pasó sobre la cabeza de Eragon dando una ágil pirueta, para luego aterrizar de cuclillas en la cola de Saphira de donde se agarró con fuerza haciendo equilibrio.

Eragon volteó a verla pasmado y Saeth soltó una carcajada al ver su cara.

-¿Decías? –gritó desde la cola.

-¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?

-Secreto profesional, chico dragón.

Eragon calló por un segundo y su rostro tomó una expresión concentrada.

-¿Brom? –dijo repentinamente.

-¿Qué?

-Es Brom, dice que ha encontrado algo importante –le comunicó –está en un claro, debemos bajar.

-Muy bien –accedió.

Eragon le tendió una mano y la ayudó a montar en la silla, tras él. Luego descendieron en el claro.

Al bajar Brom le dio una reprimenda a Eragon por bloquearle la mante.

-Las huellas de los ra'zac acaban aquí –le informó.

-Han salido volando en sus monturas –informó Saeth inspeccionando las hullas de garras junto a las de los ra'zac.

-Había oído que viajaban de un lado a otro a una velocidad increíble, pero esta es la primera prueba que tengo. Si es que tienen monturas voladoras, nos pone en un gran aprieto.

-¿Qué haremos? No podemos seguirles la pista por el aire –dijo Eragon frustrado.

-Es un problema de difícil solución. Vamos a pensar mientras almorzamos, y quizás nos llegue la inspiración mientras comemos –propuso el anciano.

Eragon fue a buscar las provisiones refunfuñando molesto y Saeth miró a su alrededor. Aquel claro le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Yo tampoco reconocí este lugar hasta hace un momento –le dijo Brom –lamento haberte traído aquí, no lo sabía. Supongo que fue el destino, pero ahora es una buena oportunidad para superar tu dolor, y decirle la verdad a Eragon –señaló una roca y Saeth sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Eragon escuchó que Brom mencionaba su nombre y entonces recordó la duda que la desaparición de los ra'zac había opacado.

Desenvainó a Zar'roc silenciosamente y luego tomó a la espada de Saeth de la montura de su caballo. Las comparó, la espada de Saeth era igual a Zar'roc, sólo que la hoja era color violeta, tenía un cuarzo transparente color violeta en la empuñadura, en vez del rubí de su propia espada, y la runa también cambiaba.

Sonrió fugazmente, tomó un cuchillo y caminó a zancadas hacia Saeth y Brom. Sin dejarle tiempo a la chica para reaccionar le tomó la mano y le cortó la venda con el cuchillo. Allí brillaba en su mano, la Gedwéy ignasia, algo más opaca, pero sin duda era la marca de los jinetes.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó triunfante.

-Te dije que tare o temprano lo descubriría –le dijo Brom.

Saeth agachó la cabeza y miró la marca en su mano, llevaba oculta tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado como lucía.

-Sabía que tenías que ser jinete, comencé a sospechar al ver el lazo que tenías con Saphira, pero comprobaste mis sospechas hace un momento, sólo un verdadero jinete sabría moverse con tanta agilidad sobre un dragón, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso.

Eragon recordó entonces dos cosas y logró conectarlas. Hacía tiempo, Brom le había dicho una serie de nombres de dragones, y luego Saeth había murmurado uno de ellos entre sueños: Jaru.

-Ex jinete –le corrigió con tristeza.

-¿Qué?

-Como escuchas, Jaru murió hace tres años.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que existiera un dragón hace tan pocos años y nadie supiera nada?

-Eso es por que todos los que lo vieron murieron o decidieron guardar el secreto –dijo Brom haciéndole una seña para que se sentase –Jaru era un dragón muy joven, incluso más que Saphira.

-Hace tres años –comenzó Saeth –cuando tenía doce, mientras recorría el bosque di por casualidad con un huevo de dragón, uno del que nadie tenía noticia, ni los vardenos, ni los elfos… ni Galbatorix. El huevo se abrió y de él nació un pequeño y hermoso dragón violeta –Saeth perdió su vista en los ojos color zafiro de la dragona que tenía enfrente –el nombre lo tomé de una lista de dragones que encontré –sonrió amargamente –más tarde descubrí que era una lista de jinetes y dragones asesinados. Mi propia espada pertenece a otro jinete que también tenía un dragón llamado Jaru.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste una lista de jinetes…? –Eragon se interrumpió, algo le decía que no quería saber.

-En ese entonces era una niña ingenua que se creía que su padre era un héroe, lo admiraba como a nadie, creo que nunca volveré a admirar a nadie nunca más, sufrí una decepción tan grande… -tragó saliva –como la niña tonta que era cometí uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida, corrí hacia mi padre con el dragón en brazos, sabía lo que significaba, y creí que se sentiría orgulloso de mi –volvió a sonreír, pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla –la expresión de su cara… era un poema –rió de aquella forma nada feliz –engañosamente comprensivo me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí y que me entrenaría para que fuera la mejor jinete de todos los tiempos, y así lo hizo, me entrenó, para lo que él decía que era salvar a Algaësia. Y lo peor es que le creímos, Jaru y yo le creíamos cada mentira que salía de sus venenosos labios, e hicimos cosas horribles pensando que con ello le hacíamos un bien al mundo. Apenas Jaru tomó el tamaño suficiente como para que lo montase me mandó en mi primera misión… que emocionada estaba, pero lo cierto era que no estábamos preparados para un verdadero combate ¡Por los dioses, tenía tan sólo doce años! A esa edad otras niñas están jugando, no empuñando espadas y montando dragones, pero la locura de mi padre siempre fue evidente. En aquella misión, su plan era demostrar que tenía un nuevo dragón en su poder, Jaru y yo combatimos valientemente, nadie podía creer que una niñita y un dragón que no sobrepasaba el tamaño de un caballo supusieran un peligro muy grande. Estábamos deseosos de demostrarles lo contrario, todo por el bien de Algaësia.

Pero repentinamente vi en los ojos de mis enemigos que ellos eran buenas personas, los comparé con quienes yo creí que eran mis aliados "héroes de Algaësia", mis supuestos enemigos no parecían malas personas… pero cuando baje mi arma y Jaru me dijo que también se había dado cuenta de ello… un… un guerrero alzó su espada y atravesó el corazón de Jaru –sollozó –creí que moría en ese mismo instante, y estuve a punto de hacerlo… Pero estaba demasiado dolida como para morir, demasiado furiosa, le grité al guerrero que no entendía nada, que era un idiota por lo que había hecho, le grité que Jaru era inocente. Intenté revivirlo… pero fue demasiado tarde… lloré toda la noche sobre su cuerpo sin vida, ya no me importaba la batalla a mi alrededor, y yo no le importaba a la batalla, cuando amaneció se me habían acabado las lágrimas, pero seguía tan destruida como en el mismo instante en que esa maldita espada atravesó el corazón de Jaru… Juré que vengaría su muerte, que acabaría con Galbatorix, por arruinar mi vida, acabaría con el culpable de su muerte y con su verdugo… -su voz se quebró y se vio incapaz de seguir.

-¿Quién asesinó a Jaru? –alcanzó a articular.

-No lo se… Era tan sólo una niña… yo… no lo se.

Brom se movió incómodo y Eragon sospechó que él si lo sabía.

-Fue entonces cuando yo la encontré –continuó Brom –los guerreros contra los que ella luchaba querían asesinarla, decían que era peligrosa, y lo era, había acabado con muchos de sus hombres, era una jinete en su contra, pero yo me compadecí y les dije que ella no era culpable, que era tan sólo una niña inocente que había sido engañada, estuvieron de acuerdo y entre todos acordamos no mencionar lo sucedido, ni tampoco al dragón. Pero para que no fuera olvidado, le hicieron un pequeño monumento en el lugar dónde calló –señaló la piedra al igual que momentos atrás.

Saeth se puso temblorosamente de pie y avanzó hacia la roca, Eragon la siguió como en un sueño, estaba aturdido y trataba dificultosamente de procesar la información dada.

La roca tenía tallado el dibujo de un dragón y debajo decía "Jaru", pero Eragon que no sabía leer no lo supo, sin embargo no necesitó leer para imaginarse lo que allí decía. Saeth metió la mano en un único hueco de la roca y sacó un collar una pequeña diadema de plata.

-Ahora lo sabes Eragon… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible –así que me vuelvo a presentar: Eragon… mi nombre es Saeth, antigua jinete de dragón, "princesa de Algaësia" e hija de Galbatorix –cerró los ojos y su cabello pasó de negro a rubio.

Eragon no supo que decir, algo dentro de él le impedía juzgar a su querida amiga, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Ella no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento… pero la hija de Galbatorix… ni siquiera tenía idea de que Galbatorix tuviera una hija. Y se veía tan inocente, era imposible creer que siquiera fuera capaz de empuñar una espada. Se imaginó como se sentiría él si perdiera a Saphira, sin duda estaría destrozado.

Saeth calló de rodillas, odiaba su vida, odiaba haber sido tan ingenua como para poner en peligro la vida de Jaru. Saphira se paró tras ella y le acarició la cabeza con su hocico.

-Saphira y yo confiamos en ti –le aseguró Eragon agachándose frente a ella –eres nuestra amiga y prometí que no te dejaría. Y si Brom dice que eres de fiar, yo lo creo –la abrazó con fuerza, Saeth ya había olvidado lo que era un abrazo –Vamos, aún debemos buscar a los ra'zac.

Saeth asintió y se puso de pié con dignidad, parecía haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima y recuperado una fuerza olvidada. Le sonrió ampliamente.

-Te lo agradezco Eragon, se los agradezco a los dos por no juzgarme… temí que creyeras que te deseaba algún daño.

Eragon sonrió y le puso la diadema en la frente. Luego hizo una reverencia en broma.

-Por supuesto que no, "su alteza".

-Ya cállate –le espetó recuperando su habitual humor –ahora que todo está aclarado, será mejor resolver eso de los ra'zac y comer algo, por que me muero de hambre.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo has hecho eso del cabello?

-Ah, es sólo un pequeño que utilizo desde pequeña, según mi padre mi verdadero color de cabello es el rubio, pero ya sabemos qué tan confiable es su palabra ¿Verdad?

-Sólo trata de no cambiarlo mucho, creo que podría confundirte –rió Eragon.

Luego de comer Eragon se puso de pie y se alejó de Brom, Saphira y Saeth. Justo cuando estaba por abandonar del claro vio algo en el suelo, una cantimplora de metal con una correa de cuero para colgársela al hombro, en cuya parte interior había grabada en plata una insignia que Eragon reconoció como el emblema de los ra'zac. Emocionado destapó la cantimplora y esta emanó un olor empalagoso, como el que percibió al encontrar a Garrow entre los escombros de la casa. Una gota del líquido calló sobre su dedo y comenzó a arderle.

Soltó un alarido de dolor y se limpió el dedo, pero el líquido ya le había quemado una parte de la piel.

-Es aceite de pétalos de seithr –le informó Brom cuando le mostró la cantimplora –tiene la capacidad de corroer la carne, pero lo que la hace tan especial es que puedes meter en ella cualquier material que no sufrirá daño alguno, a menos que sea parte de algún animal o persona. Es muy valioso, de seguro el rey se disgustará de que lo hayan perdido.

-¿Tan raro es este aceite?

-Como un diamante en la pocilga de un cerdo –dijo Brom, Saeth rió –el aceite en su estado natural es usado por los joyeros, pero sólo aquellos que pueden permitírselo.

-¿Hay gente que comercie con él?

-Tal vez uno o dos –respondió Saeth.

-Excelente, entonces en los pueblos de la costa quedará constancia de los cargamentos.

-¡Por supuesto! –Los ojos de Saeth se iluminaron -. Si podemos acceder a esos documentos, sabremos quién llevó el aceite al sur y adonde se envió desde allí.

-¡Y los registros de compra del Imperio nos dirán dónde viven los ra'zac! –Concluyó Eragon –No sé cuánta gente puede pagar este aceite, pero no creo que sea muy difícil descubrir a los que no trabajan para el Imperio.

-¡Eres un genio! –exclamó Brom sonriendo -¡Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido esa idea hace años: me habría ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza! La costa está llena de ciudades y de pueblos a los que pueden llegar los barcos. Supongo que Teirm es el sitio para comenzar, ya que controla la mayor parte del comercio. –Brom hizo una pausa, y continuó –Por las últimas noticias que tuve, mi amigo Jeod aún seguía viviendo allí, y aunque hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, quizá esté dispuesto a ayudarnos. Y como es mercader, es posible que tenga acceso a esos archivos.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a Teirm?

-Tendremos que dirigirnos al sudoeste hasta llegar a un puerto de alta montaña en las Vertebradas, y una vez al otro lado, seguiremos por la costa hasta Teirm.

Una suave brisa agitó el cabello de Brom.

-¿Podremos llegar a ese puerto en una semana?

-Sí, seguro. Si nos alejamos del Ninor hacia la derecha, mañana ya veremos las montañas.

Eragon se acercó a Saphira y montó.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos a la hora de cenar.

Saeth y Brom lo vieron alejarse.

-Como vez, es un buen chico, y comprensivo –le dijo Brom a Saeth.

-Si –sonrió –nunca creí que confiara tanto en mí.

-Es tu amigo –dijo el anciano como toda respuesta.

Saeth murmuró unas palabras en idioma antiguo y una flor creció frente a la tumba de Jaru.

-Si, amigo –sonrió deleitándose con aquella palabra.

Aquella noche, mientras Brom, Eragon y Saphira dormían, Saeth llamó a un ave e el lenguaje antiguo, le ató una nota a la pata y le susurró instrucciones sobre a quién enviársela.

Al mirar a sus amigos sintió un remordimiento de consciencia, ellos confiaban en ella y de cierta forma les estaba fallando. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer, se lo debía a Jaru, y aún que su vida había cobrado un nuevo sentido, no había olvidado aquel que la había mantenido con vida durante tres largos y dolorosos años.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wow! Muchos de los misterios han sido aclarados, pero no se crean que se acabó la emoción, no, no, no, aún tengo varios trucos bajo la manga, sólo esperen.

Me despido, y cómo dice un gran escritor: ¡¡¡Que vuestras espadas estén siempre afiladas!!!


	5. El asesino

Nuevo salto… bueno cheeeeeee, no esperaran que ponga todo el libroooO P

Q' lo difrutenn

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La niebla se esfumó y pudieron divisar a Teirm frente a ellos, resguardada tras una impenetrable muralla blanca como la espuma del mar, con su diseño único que la convertía en infranqueable.

-Tendremos que cambiar nuestro nombres para entrar en la ciudad, en Jeod podemos confiar, pero no en el resto –dijo Brom –desde ahora yo seré Neal, tú –señaló a Eragon –serás mi sobrino Evan, y tú –se dirigió a Saeth –serás la tierna y dulce Ely, la prometida de Evan –Brom rió abiertamente.

-Ni hablar, yo no seré la prometida de ningún Evan ni nadie, no dejaré que te divierta a costa mía, viejo sinvergüenza –dijo molesta.

-Como quieras, pero en cuanto los hombres de Teirm vean lo bonita que eres, desearás ser mujer casada.

Se acercaron a las puertas tratando de no levantar sospechas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le espetó uno de los guardias a Brom, cuando llegaron frente a la entrada.

-Me llamo Neal.

-¿Y el otro?

-Justo estaba por decirlo. Es mi sobrino Evan, es el hijo de mi hermana, no es…

-Bien, bien… –le cortó le guardia, entonces reparó en Saeth -¿Y quién es esta preciosa muchachita?

-Oh, ella es Ely, es muy tímida, pobrecilla.

-Si no tiene ninguna unión con ustedes, me temo que tendrá que quedarse en los cuarteles –el guardia sonrió maliciosamente.

-Evan es mi prometido –se apresuró a decir ella agarrándose del brazo de Eragon.

-Si, ya sabe, están tan enamorados los tórtolos que Ely no quiso dejarlo ir si no venía ella también –dijo Brom, Saeth tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Ya… ¿Y qué quiere?

-Va a visitar a un viejo amigo –intervino Eragon con un acento muy cerrado –Voy con él para que no se pierda, no sé si me entiende. Ya no es tan joven como antes, y en su juventud le dio demasiado el sol. Un poco de fiebre cerebral, ya sabe.

Uno a uno, Saeth sonrió satisfecha, al menos Eragon había vengado el primer golpe de Brom al orgullo de ambos, ahora estaban empatados, rió para sus adentros.

-De acuerdo, pasen, pero no causen problemas.

-Oh no se preocupe, el único problema que puede causa es olvidarse de ir al baño –contuvo la risa, ahora si estaban empatados, de ninguna manera se quedaría callada.

-Así que tengo fiebre cerebral y me hago encima ¿Eh? –rezongó Brom una vez adentro.

-No podíamos dejarte toda la diversión a ti -bromeó Eragon.

-Eso te ganas por jugar con fuego –sonrió Saeth.

En El Castaño Verde, una posada de mala muerte, un hombre llamado Martin les indicó donde encontrar a Jeod, también les contó de la mala racha que este y otros mercaderes habían tenido con sus barcos.

Mientras Eragon y Brom visitaban a Jeod, Saeth se disculpó y dijo que tenía algo que hacer, Brom dudó, pero si no se lo permitía le daría a entender que no confiaba en ella.

-Muy bien –dijo –pero no te tardes ¿Sabes dónde queda la casa de Jeod?

-Si, escuché la indicación, ya he estado aquí hace poco tiempo, se ubicarme.

-Ten cuidado le –advirtió Eragon seriamente, deteniéndola por el brazo.

-Calma "prometido" tendrás a tu novia para la boda –bromeó.

Eragon se sonrojó y ella se marchó riendo.

En las calles todos los ojos se volteaban a verla y la saludaban con gentileza, era sorprendente lo que una cara bonita e inocente podía hacer, en los años anteriores ella había pasado por aquellas mismas calles, pero con una capucha, en ese momento sólo había recibido miradas recelosas.

Entró en "El Barco", una taberna de mala muerte, más aún que El Castaño Verde, ubicada en un callejón cerca de la entrada a la ciudad. De haber sido por ella habría elegido un lugar menos sospechoso, pero la persona con la que se reunía prefería aquella posada. "Me pregunto por qué será" pensó sarcásticamente, no tenía deseos de hacer tratos con personas del bajo mundo, al que ella solía pertenecer. Ratas de las sombras viviendo con lo que ganan en negocios sucios, sin embargo eran los mejores informantes que se podría hallar, y si se les incentivaba correctamente aflojaban la lengua hasta que la voz se les quedaba ronca.

Mirando nerviosamente a la puerta de entrada se sentó en la barra donde el tabernero le servía una extraña bebida a un hombre aún más extraño.

-Estoy buscando a Marthos –le susurró al tabernero cuando este se paró frente a ella.

-¿Y para qué quiere una niña como tú a Marthos? ¿No tienes que ir a cocinar algo o lo que sea que hagan las mujeres?

Saeth torció la boca, detestaba que la subestimaran por ser joven y por ser mujer ¿Acaso una mujer estaba obligada a vivir encerrada en una casa? Pero claro, aquel bruto habría estado con ta pocas mujeres que era un milagro que supiera lo que eran.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo ¿Vas a decirme dónde está Marthos o te lo tendré que sacar por la fuerza?

El tabernero sonrió socarronamente.

-Tal vez, con el incentivo adecuado…

Incentivo adecuado… ¿Quién demonios se creía? Pues bien, si quería en incentivo adecuado le daría en incentivo adecuado. Sacó su daga del cinto y la clavó significativamente en un blanco colgado en la pared, allí tenía su incentivo adecuado.

-¿Marthos? –preguntó sonriendo altivamente al ver su expresión, estaba claro que no era más que un borracho charlatán incapaz de sostener un arma de la forma adecuada, mucho menos de manejarla.

A regañadientes, el tabernero, señaló con la cabeza a un hombre sentado en la mesa más apartada.

-Muy amable –dijo burlonamente, se puso de pié, tomó su daga y se sentó frente al tal Marthos.

-Y yo que dudé en si asistirías, linda demostración de puntería –le dijo el hombre sonriendo con falsa cortesía.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Eso depende ¿Tienes el pago?

Saeth puso la diadema sobre la mesa, el brillo de codicia en los ojos del hombre fue evidente.

-Tienes que desear mucho esa información para dar algo tan valioso a cambio. Parece ser de la más fina manufactura, si… de mithril, diamantes incrustados. Toda una reliquia. Me pica la curiosidad ¿Qué piensas hacer con la información?

-Limítate al trato, me das la información, yo te pago. Lo que haga con ella es asunto mío.

-Me parece bien, sabes hacer negocios pequeña.

-No me provoques.

Marthos rió.

-No te gusta que te digan pequeña. Bueno, no tengo objeciones al respecto, por lo visto poco tienes de niña pequeña.

-Dame la información –dijo en tono de advertencia. Ese idiota comenzaba a impacientarla con sus estúpidas divagaciones.

-Paciencia, la primera regla. Los impacientes a menudo pasan por tontos.

-Y los idiotas a menudo pasan por cadáveres –lo amenazó.

Marthos suspiró y le tendió un pergamino.

-Tengo a los asesinos –le susurró de manera que sólo ella pudo oír –está anotado en ese pergamino, no es seguro decirlo en voz alta. Cómo darás con ellos no es mi problema. Suficientemente difícil me fue conseguir la información.

Saeth desenrolló el pergamino con as manos temblorosas por la emoción, anotada allí estaría la identidad de quien había asesinado a Jaru. Ella sólo conocía su cara, pero ahora sabría quien era, podría vengarse…

Repentinamente una fuerte punzada en la cabeza la hizo gemir de dolor. Toda la taberna volteó a verla, excelente, justo lo que necesitaba, llamar la atención. Sin embargo se comenzó a sentir mareada.

Esforzó la vista al máximo, pero la taberna no hacía más que volverse más y más borrosa. Apoyando las manos en la mesa se puso de pie.

-Niña –la llamó Marthos.

Saeth sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor tratando de enfocar la vista.

-¡Niña!

La voz de Marthos apenas era un eco en su aturdida mente.

Tambaleante salió de la taberna sin hacerle caso, suficiente esfuerzo tenía que hacer para no soltar el pergamino en su mano como para comprender lo que le decían, ya ni siquiera recordaba de qué se trataba el pergamino ni por que era tan importante.

Acababa de salir del callejón, era de noche, pero ella no lo sabía. Repentinamente chocó con algo, o alguien.

-¡Sa… Ely!

¿Qué demonios era una Saely? Vio frente a ella dos cálidas luces marrones que la hacían de alguna manera sentir a salvo ¿O eran ojos? No tuvo oportunidad de saberlo por que los suyos se volvieron blancos y se desmayó en unos fuertes brazos.


	6. Perdiendo la cordura

Rápidas imágenes pasaban por su mente, a tanta velocidad que no era capaz de encontrarle sentido a ninguna. Bruscamente todo se serenó y se encontró parada en el claro de un bosque, el estruendo del acero contra acero y los gritos la aturdían, un guerrero pasó corriendo por su lado y lo siguió con la vista.

Entonces lo vio, allí estaba, con sus escamas violetas brillando como piedras preciosas. Su hermoso Jaru, tan leal, tan bondadoso y justo. Clavó sus tristes ojos lilas en ella por un eterno instante.

_Saeth__…_

Una versión más pequeña de ella estaba montada en su espalda mirando a su alrededor son miedo reflejado en la mirada, bajó su arma aterrada y se abrazó al dragón.

Lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta, supo lo que iba a pasar, no quería verlo. El guerrero que había pasado corriendo a su lado levantó la espada.

-¡NO! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia Jaru. Desenvainó la daga que llevaba en su cinto y se lanzó sobre el guerrero.

Entonces un grito la despertó.

-¡Saeth!

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una lujosa habitación, aferraba con fuerza su daga contra quien había creído que era el asesino de Jaru. Pero cuando vio a quien tenía bajo a ella descubrió que no se trataba de ningún asesino. Horrorizada se puso de pie y arrojó la daga al suelo.

Eragon también se puso de pie y la miró con cautela.

-Yo… lo lamento… tuve una pesadilla, creí…

Eragon la abrazó con fuerza, ella temblaba descontroladamente. En ese instante la puerta de la derecha se abrió con brusquedad y entraron Brom y otro hombre de cabello canoso y ralo vestido con prendas caras pero muy ajadas.

-Escuchamos gritos ¿Está todo en orden? –dijo el hombre.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Saeth aún temblando.

-En mi casa, mi nombre es Jeod. El joven Eragon te encontró en la entrada a Teirm y te trajo desmayada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? –preguntó Brom aún algo sorprendido.

Saeth trató de recordar, había estado en El Barco, se había encontrado con Marthos y este le había dado un pergamino, el pergamino con el nombre del asesino de Jaru. Luego no recordaba más.

-¿Dónde está mi pergamino? –exclamó Saeth.

-¿Qué pergamino? –preguntó Eragon confundido.

-¡Yo llevaba un pergamino conmigo! ¿Dónde está?

-No llevabas ningún pergamino contigo –le aseguró Brom.

-Saeth ¿Qué te sucedió? –Eragon la tomó de los brazos y la miró fijamente, con aquellos cálidos ojos marrones.

Entonces recordó, se había sentido aturdida en la taberna y había salido casi inconsciente, luego Eragon la había encontrado justo antes de perder el sentido.

-No lo sé, me sentí mareada de repente.

-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Comiste algo, bebiste algo?

-No, estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad –mintió –No toqué nada.

-¿Hablaste con alguien, sucedió algo extraño?

Saeth negó con la cabeza, era ilógico que Marthos fuera el causante, ya le había pagado, y ella había salido de la taberna con el pergamino, recordaba haberlo aferrado firmemente.

-Muy bien, te dejaremos descansar, pero desde ahora en adelante no volverás a salir sola. No quiero imaginar lo que habría sucedido si Eragon no te hubiera encontrado, esta no es una ciudad peligrosa, pero tú corres peligro en cualquier parte –dijo Brom, luego salió de la habitación con Jeod.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Eragon.

-Si, sólo fue una pesadilla.

-Si necesitas hablar puedes contar conmigo y con Saphira ¿Lo sabes?

-Si –sonrió –gracias.

-Te dejaré dormir, luces agotada –dicho esto se marchó de la habitación.

Saeth no tenía la menor intención de dormir. Temía volver a ver aquellos tristes ojos de espliego, la hacían sentir culpable, culpable por no haber hecho nada.

Se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió, pero se detuvo a medio camino al escucha voces.

-¿Qué crees que le haya ocurrido? –decía la voz de Jeod.

-No lo se… tal vez la muerte de Jaru le está comenzando a afectar, perder a su dragón es algo terrible para un jinete –dijo Brom.

-Es cierto que parecía algo perturbada…

-¡Ella no está loca! –exclamó Eragon furioso.

-Guarda silencio –le advirtió Brom –Nadie ha dicho tal cosa. Por el momento no tiene sentido pensar en ello teniendo en cuenta que no vamos a llegar a ninguna solución. Concentrémonos en el problema que nos concierne ahora. Mañana hablaré con Brand y veré si nos deja examinar los libros para tratar de descubrir el escondite de los ra'zac. Tendremos que colaborar todos en ello.

-Yo no creo que pueda ayudar en eso –dijo Eragon repentinamente –no se leer.

-¿Quieres decir que Garrow no te enseñó? –dijo Brom incrédulo.

Saeth cerró la puerta, durante el resto de la conversación Brom le prometió a Eragon enseñarle a leer. Pero Saeth no le prestó demasiada atención, una duda estaba fija en su mente ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿O era que le sucedía algo más?

También estaba preocupada por el pergamino que había perdido. No tenía oportunidad de volver a ubicar a Marthos, y tampoco contaba con el capital para pedirle nuevamente la información, estaba claro que el espía se la volvería a cobrar, no estaba dispuesta a desprenderse de ninguno de los pocos objetos que poseía. Y aún que tuviera posibilidad de dar con Marthos, y el capital necesario, Brom no la dejaría volver a recorrer la ciudad sola. No veía ninguna posibilidad y eso la desesperaba.

Aquella noche, sin que nadie lo supiera, Brom arrojó al fuego un pergamino con una sola palabra escrita en él. Le dolía tener que hacer aquello, pero era lo mejor para todos.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, el mayordomo le informó que "Neal" y Jeod se habían marchado al castillo muy temprano, y que "Evan" se había ido a recorrer la ciudad hacía poco. Tampoco perdió ocasión de recordarle que tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de la casa sin compañía.

Suspirando con frustración se recostó en su cama y acarició su collar.

Aquel collar le había sido muy útil desde que había abandonado a su padre. Pero una parte de ella lo detestaba, le causaba mucho dolor al verlo y recordar a quién se lo había regalado, su amigo, aquel a quien había admirado, y aquel que la había abandonado. Jamás olvidaría ese día…

flash back

Saeth entró en la habitación con un pequeño dragón violeta en su hombro. Su rostro mostraba una expresión consternada.

Su padre estaba leyendo una carta y al verla entrar la miró sobre el papel.

-¿Dónde está? –exigió saber la niña aferrando el collar con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

-Se ha marchado como el cobarde que es –respondió Galbatorix con tranquilidad doblando el papel –nos ha traicionado.

-No… él no me dejaría –sollozó.

-Lo lamento mucho mi niña, pero así es. Te ha abandonado sin dejar ni una nota, se ha marchado con nuestros enemigos.

-Pero…

-Ahora lo que debes hacer es concentrarte en tus estudios.

-Quiero que Tornac me entrene –pidió con voz ahogada.

Galbatorix se puso de pie.

-Tornac ha muerto.

-¿Qué? –dijo incrédula, los ojos sele llenaron de lágrimas. No era posible que su querido Tornac hubiera muerto, justo cuando finalmente podría escogerlo como su maestro –No es posible…

-Es tal como oyes. Pero no dejes que las pérdidas personales te distraigan, eres la hija del rey de Algaësia, y como tal debes ser fuerte. Hazme sentir orgulloso, si te esfuerzas en tus estudios no pasará mucho hasta que tengas tu primera misión.

-¿Mi primera misión? –preguntó secándose las lágrimas, aquella noticia la habría emocionado en otra ocasión, pero en aquel momento acababa de sufrir dos grandes pérdidas y sentía que nada podía hacerla sentir feliz nuevamente.

-Si, en cuanto puedas montar a Jaru podrás tener tu primera batalla por el bien de Algaësia.

Saeth asintió y salió de allí rápidamente, conteniendo las lágrimas, por que no quería decepcionar a su padre, deseaba ser tan fuerte como él, poder pensar en el bien del reino antes que en el propio, pero la pérdida de sus dos queridos amigos.

Al cerrar la puerta salió corriendo, llorando desesperadamente, hacia el lugar donde siempre iba a llorar, la tumba de Esmerelle, su madre. Jaru la consoló durante toda aquella noche en la que las lágrimas no dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas, y de no haber sido por él no habría podido superar el dolor ¿Qué habría hecho de no tener a Jaru? Se habría sentido desolada y destruida, sin esperanza.

fin flash back

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Saeth. Todos los que había llamado amigos la habían abandonado o habían muerto, una parte de ella sentía que no le permitían tener amigos. Era por ello que en un comienzo había sido grosera con Eragon y Brom, y también era por ello que temía por el bien de ambos. Pero se había jurado protegerlos, a los tres, Eragon, Saphira y Brom, y disfrutaría cada momento junto a ellos.

Con una sonrisa se prometió que lo primero que haría en cuando los viera sería darles un inmenso abrazo. Nunca había abrazado a Brom. Sonrió al imaginarse su cara de sorpresa y se puso de pie tratando de pensar qué haría hasta que ellos regresaran, sin duda les daría también un reproche por haberla dejado sola y aburrida con la "simpática" esposa de Jeod.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

N/A: Los pensamientos de Saeth hacia Galbatorix en el flash back eran los que ella sentía en ese momento, ahora lo detesta, no s confundan. De niña s creía que él era un héroe.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. Yo me voy a dormir por que son las 2:10 a.m. y me agarró el sueño pero no quería irme a dormir sin subir el capítulo. Saludosss!


	7. Una Amarga Suerte

Los siguientes días Eragon y Brom establecieron una rutina. A la mañana Brom le enseñaba al chico a escribir y antes de la cena luchaban. Saeth se dio cuanta que aún que no tenían un horario marcado, siempre lo hacían a la misma hora, y lo aprovechó para escaparse de la casa. No era que no le permitieran salir, pero Saeth estaba acostumbrada a su independencia y libertad, disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, pero también necesitaba tener su espacio.

Sonrió ante la reprimenda que le esperaría y salió a la calle. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, no era la mejor hora para salir, pero si no la encontraban en la casa, pensarían que se había ido a dormir temprano.

_¿Te parece correcto escaparte a estas horas?_

Saeth miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Se dio cuenta de que la voz había resonado en su mente, pero no era Saphira, conocía el toque cálido y vigoroso de su voz, como fuego. Aquella voz le era desconocida.

_¿Quién eres?_

_Al menos eres más inteligente que el otro jinete._

¿Se refería a Eragon? De seguro que si.

_No soy un jinete_

_Claro, la marca en tu mano te la hiciste con pintura_

Un gato enorme saltó desde el techo y clavó en ella sus rojos ojos.

_Un hombre gato_

_Bien, definitivamente eres más lista que el otro jinete._

El hombre gato entró el la herboristería contigua a la casa de Jeod y la chica lo siguió con curiosidad.

En el interior estaba una mujer baja con cabello rizado, detrás del mostrador, escribiendo un largo pergamino. Ella levantó la vista al verla entrar.

-Valla, esto es una sorpresa, dos en tan poco tiempo. Solembum no suele hablar con la gente –señaló al hombre gato –has de ser una muchachita muy especial.

Saeth sonrió y se acercó al mostrador.

-Soy Angela –se presentó la mujer.

Ella dudó, si el hombre gato estaba con la mujer significaba que era de fiar, no por que los hombres gato fueran seres puros y bondadosos, sino por que de otra manera la consideraría indigna de su presencia.

-Saeth –resolvió darle su verdadera identidad.

-Muy bien Saeth, puesto que has hablado con Solembum tengo un ofrecimiento para ti. Si así lo quieres puedo leerte la suerte.

Sacó una bolsa de abajo del mostrador y la extendió una gruesa tela sobre este, luego sobre ella arrojó unos huesos que Saeth reconoció como huesos de dragón.

Tragó saliva, allí estaban los huesos pertenecientes a un dragón, sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse de qué forma habrían terminado adivinando la suerte. Por otra parte la idea le seducía, no creía que le pudiera decir algo muy relevante, pero era una persona curiosa y aquello le llamaba demasiado la atención. Asintió lentamente.

-Si, léeme la suerte –dijo con seriedad.

-Muy bien –Angela sonrió –Tienes que sentirte alagada, sólo a tres personas más se los he ofrecido, las tres únicas personas que hablaron con Solembum. El primero fue un pordiosero ciego, él no aceptó mi ofrecimiento, después una mujer con un futuro muy triste, y por último un jovencito con una suerte única.

Eragon, Saeth sonrió, definitivamente su futuro debía de ser único, después de todo era el primer jinete de la nueva generación.

Angela tomó los huesos con una mano y los agitó emitiendo un murmullo que Saeth no alcanzó a entender, luego los arrojó sobre la tela diciendo con voz potente:

-_¡Manin! ¡Wyrda! ¡Hugin!_

Luego se inclinó sobre los huesos y tardó un momento revisándolos.

-Muy bien… empezaré por aquí –señaló el último hueso de la derecha con una lágrima grabada y chasqueó la lengua con tristeza –Está lágrima representa el dolor espiritual, está junto a este otro –señaló un hueso con una línea horizontal y un círculo encima –sólo una vez salió este símbolo, quiere decir que tendrás una larga vida, pero la cercanía con la lágrima significa que tu larga vida estará sembrada de tristeza, aún que cabe una posibilidad de que sea hasta cierto punto.

"¿Cuánto más puedo sufrir?" Se preguntó Saeth sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-Tal vez esa tristeza tenga que ver con este –señaló el que le seguía –la calavera inminentemente se trata de una muerte que se avecina –se puso los dedos en las sienes con concentración.

Una nueva muerte, no era posible, su mente se centró en sus tres amigos, los únicos que le importaría perder, y sintió la conocida sensación de que le estrujaban el corazón.

-Este árbol representa a la familia. Tu familia reaparecerá en tu vida y conocerás una parte de ella que desconocías. Pero estarás demasiado angustiada en ese momento –repentinamente Angela sonrió –Este es mi favorito –señaló uno con una rosa –El amor, amor muy poderoso que regirá un futuro cercano, será el centro de tus pensamientos. Sin embargo este otro quiere decir que deberás tomar una difícil decisión, no se si será acerca del amor o se trata de otra cosa, lo importante es que del resultado de tu elección dependerá el último… no lo comprendo muy bien, es difuso… ¿Un reencuentro? ¿O una segunda oportunidad?… no lo comprendo –miró el hueso con frustración –es imposible descifrarlo, nunca me había sucedido. Es como si algo me impidiera entenderlo, pero es algo que ocurrirá cuando tomes tu decisión.

Saeth guardo silencio, se había arrepentido de pedir que le leyeran la suerte.

-Lamento que tu destino sea tan triste –dijo Angela comprensiva.

-Descuide… estoy acostumbrada –sonrió pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Toma querida –le ofreció un odre –te hará sentir mejor.

Saeth bebió.

-No te preocupes, dije que habría tristeza en tu vida, no que no fuera a haber alegría –la consoló –y tu tristeza no durará para siempre, cabe la posibilidad de que seas recompensada.

-Supongo que tienes razón –miró hacia afuera y cayó en la cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo fuera de la casa, si ya no habían notado su ausencia no tardarían en hacerlo –Debo irme, notarán que me escapé.

Angla sonrió.

-Muy bien, pero no dejes que el futuro te impida disfrutar el presente.

Saeth se marchó y luego entró en la casa sigilosamente, Brom y Eragon acababan de terminar su práctica y nade había notado que no estaba.

Unos días más tarde lograron entrar en el castillo par revisar los documentos, y casi los habían pesado de no haber sido por la oportuna advertencia de Solembum. Sin embargo todos los esfuerzos valieron la pena, puesto que consiguieron lo que querían, el escondite de los Ra'zac. Luego de eliminar ciertas ciudades a las que habían sido enviados cargamentos con aceite de sithr, los razonamientos de los cuatro en conjunto les llevaron al único punto en el mapa de Algaësía frente a ellos, en el que se podrían esconder los ra'zac: Dras-Leona.


	8. Los Ra'zac

Una vez que salieron de Teirm, Eragon llamó a Saphira con fuerza. La majestosa criatura hizo su aparición en los cielos y aterrizó provocando una abrupta ráfaga de aire. Saeth le sonrió ampliamente, entonces, al ver sus ojos color zafiro, lo volvió a sentir pero doblemente intenso. Una punzada en la parte trasera de su cabeza que descendía como hielo por su columna vertebral, el dolor fue tan intenso que esta vez gritó con toda fuerza de sus pulmones y cayó de Gorm.

Brom descendió de Nieve de fuego con rapidez, y él y Eragon se acercaron a ella preocupados.

-Saeth ¿Puedes oírme? –le preguntó el anciano.

Ella lo oía pero se sentía incapaz de contestar, la cabeza le abrasaba, le faltaba el aire y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Abrió la boca, pero incapaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones, tal vez debido a la angustia o a otra cosa. Repentinamente, entre toda la confusión de dolores, uno cobró fuerza y se destacó, la mano derecha le quemaba. No, aquello era poco, era un dolor imposible de describir.

Un nuevo grito de dolor se le fue arrancado de la garganta y su espalda se arqueó en un acto reflejo. Levantó la mano en el aire, entonces Brom se la examinó retirando la venda con cuidado.

-¡Por todos los dioses! –exclamó por la sorpresa.

La Gedwéy ignasia brillaba al rojo vivo como si fuera de fuego, luego tomó un color violeta justo cuando Saeth caía desmayada sin poder soportar el dolor un segundo más.

En el acto por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de los momentos junto a Jaru, como si aquello fuera un cobijo contra el dolor. Vio sus hermosos ojos lilas y al abrir los suyos se encontró de cara al cielo estrellado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Ya comenzaba a hartarse de vivir desmayándose, desde que se había unido a Eragon, Saphira y Brom se había desvanecido más veces que durante el resto de su vida. Quería una respuesta a lo que le sucedía, pero no creía que nadie pudiera dársela. Se sentó y vio que Eragon se había quedado dormido, sentado a su lado.

Le sonrió y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su amigo le recordaba a Jaru, ambos eran fuertes de espíritu, le ayudaban a seguir adelante, eran puros de corazón y con cierta inocencia que resultaba muy tierna. Lo recostó con cierta dificultad y lo cubrió con su propia manta. Se sentía débil por la fiebre y estaba algo temblorosa, miró su mano, pero la Gedwéy ignasia estaba tan apagada como de costumbre.

-Es bueno ver que estás bien –la sobresaltó la voz de Eragon que se incorporó dando un descomunal bostezo.

-Pero por cuánto tiempo… quisiera saber qué es lo que me sucede ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Cuatro días.

Saeth suspiró apesadumbrada. Cuatro días de su vida que había perdido entre la bruma de su inconsciencia. Se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y apoyó la pera en las rodillas.

-Eragon… tengo miedo –clavó en él sus ojos lilas –tengo miedo de perderlos a ti, a Saphira o a Brom.

-No nos vas a perder –le dijo él abrazándola como si se tratara de una niñita indefensa –recuerda que hace tiempo te prometí que no te dejaría.

Saeth asintió satisfecha, pero aún con la predicción de Angela en su mente.

---

El resto del camino a Dras-leona fue largo pero sin mayores percances, pronto Saeth le perdió el miedo a un nuevo ataque o lo que fuera que le sucedía, y para cuando llegaron a la terrorífica ciudad ya casi se había olvidado de ello.

Se alojaron en una posada de mala muerte llamada "El Globo de Oro", aún que la cerveza no parecía ser de tan mala calidad, puesto que Eragon y Brom bebieron más de la cuenta. Al día siguiente Saeth se burló de ellos y su dolorosa jaqueca y los regañó por haber bebido tanto, pero luego de recuperarse Brom propuso que se separaran y buscaran información discretamente. Ella se marchó con Brom que aún no había espantado sus temores de que la chica se desmayara en plena calle, Dras-Leona era mucho más peligrosa que Teirm.

Para la noche consiguieron lo que buscaban, los ra'zac estaban en Helgrind, un lugar perfecto para ellos, el dilema estaba en cómo llegar a ellos, puesto que todos los que se aventuraban allí nunca más regresaban.

Al día siguiente Eragon y Saeth recorrieron la ciudad, Brom no regresaría hasta la noche.

Sus pasos los llevaron frente a la catedral, era un edificio escalofriante.

-¿Crees que podamos entrar? –preguntó Saeth con curiosidad, nunca en su vida había estado en una catedral, y al parecer Eragon tampoco.

-Supongo que no pasará nada si echamos un vistazo.

Con un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad entraron. Sus pasos resonaron con eco en la solitaria catedral, Saeth quiso decir que prefería irse pero no quiso escuchar el impresionante eco que tendría su voz en aquel lugar, así que guardó silencio. Por respeto se inclinaron frente al altar y al darse vuelta vieron algo que los dejó paralizados. Allí estaban los ra'zac, observándolos con las espadas desenvainadas. Cuando un grupo de guardias entró en la catedral Saeth tironeó de la camisa de Eragon y le señaló un vía de escape, un vestíbulo a la izquierda del altar.

Echaron a correr a toda velocidad a través de un pasillo que llevaba a las dependencias del prior.

Repentinamente se toparon con una puerta.

-¡Cerrada! –exclamó Saeth.

Eragon trató de abrirla por la fuerza pero era demasiado sólida.

-¡Jierda! –gritó Saeth y la puerta se hizo añicos.

Corrieron por un nuevo pasillo hasta que llegaron a un jardín rodeado de una alta pared de ladrillos.

-¡Rápido, súbete a mis hombros! –urgió Eragon.

Saeth hizo lo que le decía y logró subir a la pared. Luego él dio un salto y quedó agarrado de la pared con los pies colgando, ella le ayudó a subir y juntos saltaron al otro lado. Recorrieron un kilometro más hasta que se detuvieron exhaustos.

-Brom se reunirá con notros en la posada –le informó Eragon tras un momento en el cual seguramente se habría contactado con Saphira.

Se apresuraron hasta el Globo de Oro donde prepararon el equipaje y Brom se reunió con ellos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó

-Los ra'zac nos sorprendieron en la catedral.

-Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero puede que lleguen en cualquier momento –agregó Eragon –Saphira se reunirá con nosotros fuera de la ciudad.

-Debemos apresurarnos antes de que cierren las puertas. Si ya las cerraron nos será imposible abandonar la ciudad ¡No se aparten de mi!

Iniciaron una nueva carrera montados en Nieve de Fuego, Cadoc y Gorm, esquivando todo lo que se les cruzaba en el camino. Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad descubrieron que las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse y delante de ellos se extendía una hilera de soldados con afiladas picas. Brom pronunció unas palabras y los soldados cayeron de lado como si les hubieran cortado los pies. Luego Eragon gritó:

-_¡Du grind huildr!_

Las puertas se detuvieron con un sonoro chirrido y ellos atravesaron el hueco entre ambas a toda velocidad, entonces Eragon soltó las puertas y estas se cerraron con fuerza.

A mitad de la huída el dolor volvió a atacar a Saeth, soltó un grito de dolor pero se aferró con más fuerza a las riendas de Gorm, no estaba dispuesta a desmayarse.

-Toma a Saeth y monten en Saphira –le ordenó Brom a Eragon.

El chico asintió y ayudó a su amiga a montar delante de él. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato un fuerte vendaval les obligó a descender. Durante toda la huida el dolor no dejó de acosar a Saeth, pero no pensaba dejarle apoderarse de ella, mucho menos en una situación tan crítica.

Cuando la oscuridad les obligó a detenerse acamparon bajo dos rocas, sin posibilidad de encender una fogata.

Saeth se dejó caer de espaldas, completamente tensionada por el dolor, pero no les dijo nada a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Brom y Eragon hablaron sobre unos espías que los habían delatado, pero ella comenzó a caer poco a poco en la inconsciencia.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pareció oír que Brom preguntaba.

-No lo sé, me había parecido ver algo. Habrá sido un pájaro.

Escuchó un rugido de Saphira que opacó su propio grito de dolor al sentir una nueva puntada, entonces cayó inconsciente justo cuando Eragon caía a su lado.


	9. Un viejo amigo

Este cap es tan felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (L) creo que voy a desfallecer por que aparece mi personaje favorito de Eragon ♥ aH!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Saeth pestañeó y miró a su alrededor confundida, lo primero que vio fue a Saphira encadenada, quiso moverse pero ella estaba atada.

Entonces vio a un ra'zac apuntándole a Brom con una daga y a Eragon forcejeando con sus propias ataduras.

-¡No! –gritó.

Entonces una flecha cruzó el aire y se clavó en el hombro del ra'zac que apuntaba a Brom. El otro ra'zac, cerca de Eragon, se lanzó al suelo y logró esquivar otra flecha, ambos miraron a su alrededor con odio y no trataron de detener a Brom cuando se puso de pie.

-¡Agachate! –le gritó Eragon al hombre.

Brom se acercó a él, tambaleante. Las flechas atravesaban el campamento disparadas por atacantes ocultos, luego de una pausa comenzaron a llegar por el otro lado. El ra'zac más bajó hulló hacia el camino y le dio una patada a Eragon al pasar por su lado, el otro dudó y luego de agarrar la daga con la que había amenazado a Brom se la lanzó al chico y al pasar junto a Saeth le dio un fuerte golpe con lo que ella supuso que era el dorso de su mano y ella calló de cara al piso desmayada por el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo.

En ese momento se oyó un "¡No!" de Eragon. Brom se había interpuesto entre él y la daga, y esta se había clavado en él.

----------------------------------

Durante un buen rato, Eragon sólo fue consciente del terrible dolor que sentía en el costado, de tal forma que hasta le costaba respirar, y tenía la sensación de que, en vez de haber apuñalado a Brom, lo habían herido a él. Su noción del tiempo era imprecisa, pues le costaba saber si habían pasado semanas o sólo unos minutos. Cuando por fin volvió en sí, abrió los ojos y observó con curiosidad una fogata a unos centímetros de distancia. Aún tenía las manos atadas, pero se le había pasado el efecto de la droga que los ra'zac le habían dado, porque podía pensar con claridad otra vez.

_¿Saphira, estás herida?_

_No, pero Brom, Saeth y tú, sí._

Estaba agachada sobre Eragon y Saeth con las alas desplegadas protectoramente a cada lado de los chicos. Eragon miró a su amiga, era un bulto cubierto con su capa negra, apenas unos mechones rubios salían a la vista bajo la capucha, parecía sólo estar desmayada, si que se frustraría en cuanto despertara, si había algo que odiara era perder el conocimiento.

_Saphira, tú no has hecho ese fuego, ¿verdad? Y tampoco pudiste librarte de esas cadenas, sola._

_No._

_Ya me parecía._

Eragon se puso de rodillas con esfuerzo y vio a un joven sentado al otro lado del fuego.

El desconocido, vestido con maltrechas ropas, emanaba calma y mostraba aspecto de seguridad. Tenía un arco en las manos y una espada de larga empuñadura a su lado, mientras que un cuerno blanco con adornos de plata yacía en su regazo y de una bota le sobresalía el mango de una daga. Tenía el rostro serio y unos rizos castaños le caían alrededor de los ojos de mirada intensa. Parecía unos años mayor que Eragon y un poco más alto. Detrás del joven, había un caballo de batalla de color gris, atado a una estaca. El desconocido miraba a Saphira con cautela.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Eragon esforzándose por respirar.

El joven apretó las manos sobre el arco.

-Murtagh.

Tenía una voz grave y muy controlada, pero extrañamente emotiva.

Eragon sacó las manos por debajo de las piernas y se las puso delante. Apretó los dientes al volver a sentir un dolor punzante en el costado.

-¿Por qué nos has ayudado?

-No sois los únicos enemigos de los ra'zac. Los estaba siguiendo.

-¿Sabes quiénes son?

-Sí.

Eragon se concentró en las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas y recurrió a la magia. Dudó, consciente de que Murtagh lo miraba, pero decidió que no importaba.

-_¡Jierda! _–masculló, y las cuerdas saltaron.

Eragon se frotó las manos para que la sangre circulara por ellas.

Murtagh respiró hondo. Eragon se apoyó para ponerse de pie, pero las costillas le abrasaban con un dolor lacerante. Cayó hacia atrás jadeando con los dientes apretados. Murtagh trató de acercarse para ayudarlo, pero Saphira lo detuvo con un gruñido.

-Hace rato que te habría auxiliado a ti y a tu misterioso amigo –señaló a Saeth con la cabeza –pero tu dragón no me deja acercarme.

-Se llama Saphira –explicó Eragon, tenso.

_¡Déjalo pasar! No puedo hacerlo solo. Además, nos ha salvado la vida._

Saphira volvió a gruñir, pero plegó las alas y retrocedió. Murtagh la miró de reojo mientras se acercaba.

Cogió a Eragon por el brazo y lo sostuvo para que se levantara con suavidad.

Eragon se quejó; desde luego se habría caído sin apoyo. Se acercaron al fuego, donde

Brom yacía de espaldas.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Eragon.

-Mal –respondió Murtagh, y lo ayudó a sentarse –Le dieron una puñalada entre las costillas. Después nos ocuparemos de él, pero primero sería mejor ver lo que los ra'zac te han hecho a ti y luego a tu amigo –Lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa y lanzó un silbido – ¡Ay!

-¡Ay! –coincidió Eragon en voz baja.

Tenía un tremendo moretón que se le extendía por el costado izquierdo, y la piel, roja e hinchada, estaba lastimada en varias partes. Murtagh apoyó la mano sobre el moretón y apretó suavemente. Eragon gritó y Saphira lanzó un nuevo gruñido de advertencia.

Murtagh le echó una mirada a la dragona mientras cogía una manta.

-Creo que tienes algunas costillas rotas. No sé cuántas, por lo menos dos, aunque pueden ser más. Tienes suerte de no toser sangre.

Desgarró la manta en tiras y le vendó el pecho. Eragon volvió a ponerse la camisa.

-Sí... tengo suerte.

-Ahora vamos a ayudar al señor misterioso –se acercó a Saeth.

-En todo caso señorita –le corrigió Eragon –es mujer.

-Bueno, lo único que veía era un revoltijo de ropa, no puedes culparme por el error –se defendió Murtagh mirándolo mientras volteaba a Saeth, bajó la vista hacia la chica y contuvo el aliento -¡¿Saeth?!

-¿La conoces?

-Si… -Murtagh la tomó en brazos con renovada delicadeza y la acercó al fuego –Es un amiga… hace años que no la veía –le corrió un mechón rubio del rostro sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-¿Está bien?

-Sólo parece desmayada… ¡Maldición! –Retiró su mano de la parte trasera de la cabeza de la chica y vio que tenía sangre –De seguro se golpeó al caer –le examinó el golpe –No creo que sea grave, pero estará inconsciente por un tiempo.

Le limpió la herida mientras Eragon y Saphira cerraban la herida de Brom, aún que sólo por la superficie. Finalmente hicieron una camilla para Brom para que Saphira pudiera llevarlo y montaron en los caballos, era peligroso estar más tiempo allí, los ra'zac podrían regresar.

Murtagh llevó a Saeth consigo, y aún que Eragon prefirió hacerlo él, puesto que no se terminaba de fiar del muchacho, el dolor en las costillas no se lo habría permitido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chan, chan, chan, chan… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sorry, la emoción contenida por la aparición de Murtagh ♥

Estoy enamorada X), cachetéenme que me muero.

Suficiente! Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, pobre Saeth, la mina se la pasa desmayada, y lo pero es que es una mujer de acción y no soporta perderse los combates.

Adiosess


	10. Adiós Amigo, Adiós Padre

Inconsciente, otra vez.

¿Qué había sucedido? Era consiente de un dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Entonces recordó, se lo había hacho al golpear contra el suelo luego de que el ra'zac la golpeara… ¡Los ra'zac! Se sentó sobresaltada, pero los ra'zac no estaban allí, ni siquiera estaban en el mismo lugar.

Se encontraban en una cueva, el lugar estaba sumido en un silencio triste, como la habitación de un enfermo. Vio a Eragon inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Brom, y cerca de ella… era imposible.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando Murtagh se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás mejor? –le dijo con aquella voz protectora que solía utilizar con ella. Aquella voz que no había escuchado en tres largos años.

-¿Murtagh? –pronunció casi sin voz.

Él le sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás princesa?

flash back

Murtagh le colocó un collar en el cuello con una piedra lila y le sonrió. A lo lejos se veía el atardecer sobre Uru'baen envolviendo a los chicos en una calidez poco habitual en aquel lugar.

-Es hermoso –Saeth le sonrió sonrojada, era tan sólo una chiquilla, pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel muchacho fuerte que había sido su fiel amigo desde que tenía conciencia.

-No más que tú, mi princesa –le besó la frente fraternamente.

Fraternalmente, ese era el peor temor de Saeth, que Murtagh la viera como su hermanita hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Por qué me lo das? Tendría que ser yo quien te regale algo, ayer fue tu cumpleaños dieciocho.

-Nunca es mala ocasión para regalarle algo a mi princesa –le sonrió.

-Murtagh… -Saeth jugueteó con el collar sin mirarlo –Tú nunca vas a abandonarme ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Lo prometes?

Le sostuvo el mentón y la obligó delicadamente a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo prometo.

La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Ahora debo irme, tu padre me invitó a cenar con él.

Saeth lo miró asombrada.

-¿Te invitó a cenar con él?

-Si, no sé lo que querrá, pero ha de ser importante, y no soy tan tonto como para rechazar una propuesta del rey en persona.

-Te dejaré ir si me prometes que en cuanto termine la cena me vendrás a ver y me contarás lo que te dijo –lo agarró del brazo sonriente. Estaba claro que no podría detenerlo, ella era sólo una chiquilla de doce años, pero Murtagh le siguió la corriente.

-Muy bien, te iré a ver –prometió y tras darle un fugaz beso en la frente se marchó. Saeth lo observó marcharse y decidió que daría un paseo por el bosque.

fin flash back

Allí estaba Murtagh, tres años desde que la había abandonado, y allí estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriéndole tal como cuando era más pequeña. Un leve deseo de abrazarlo sacudió su mente, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por el rencor.

No le respondió la sonrisa y retrocedió un poco. Miró a Eragon y vio que lloraba junto al cuerpo de Brom.

-Brom… ¡Brom! –se acercó a gatas a Brom y Eragon, Saphira estaba cerca de ellos.

El hombre tenía una tonalidad grisácea en la piel, Eragon le sostenía la mano velando sus últimos momentos.

-No… -negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos -¡No es posible! ¡No de nuevo! –sollozó, no quería perder a otro amigo, un padre para ella.

Brom la miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, luego clavó su mirada en la de Eragon y un último murmullo escapó de sus labios.

Saeth soltó un sollozo, mientras que Saphira lanzó un lastimero aullido. Se refugió el los brazos de Eragon que también lloraba silenciosamente.

-Tenemos que enterrarlo –dijo el muchacho al fin con voz entrecortada.

-Pero podrían vernos –le advirtió Murtagh.

-¡No me importa!

Murtagh titubeó pero luego tomó el cuerpo de Brom junto con su espada y su bastón.

-A la cima –ordenó Eragon

-No podemos cavar una tumba en la roca.

-Yo si puedo.

Subieron con dificultad a la cima y allí Murtagh depositó el cuerpo de Brom.

Saeth se sentía en un sueño, una pesadilla, no era posible que Brom hubiera muerto, no quería creerlo. Recordó sus temores acerca de la predicción de Angela. Estaba muy débil, pero más poderoso era el dolor en su corazón.

-¡Moi stenr! –pronunció Eragon y la roca se moldeó como arcilla hasta formar una cavidad del tamaño de un cuerpo, donde depositaron a Brom. Luego Eragon escribió algo en la tumba en homenaje al gran Brom:

AQUÍ DESCANSA BROM,

Jinete de Dragón,

y un padre

para nosotros.

Que su nombre perdure en la gloria.

Saeth se dio vuelta, no soportaba ver otro sepulcro enel que descansaba alguien a quien quería, había tenido que ver la tumba de su madre, la tumba de Tornac, la tumba de Jaru, y ahora la de Brom, no quería seguir, no soportaba más el dolor de tantas pérdidas.

Sin poder soportar un momento más bajó de la cima y se sentó sobre una roca a llorar.

-Ya no más –suplicó a la noche –por favor, ya no más.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

QUE TRISTE!!!!

Este es el capítulo más triste del libro, pobre Brom.

Bueno, dos cosillas antes de irme, respecto al flash back:

1-Me acabo de dar cuenta que no hay bosques alrededor de Uru'baen, pero bueno… ustedes háganme la pata y hagamos como que no paso nada. Acabo de crear un bosque de la nada XP

2-Quería comentarles que en ese paseo que da Saeth es donde encuentra a Jaru, o bueno, el huevo de Jaru.


	11. Rescate en Gil'ead

Durante la primera semana del viaje hacia Gil'ead, donde encontrarían a un tal Dormanad que les diría la ubicación de los vardenos, Saeth no habló con nadie, ni siquiera con Saphira, todos estaban preocupados, pero pronto aceptaron su duelo. El viaje fue largo, y en él, para molestia de Saeth, Eragon y Murtagh se hicieron buenos amigos, tenían mucho en común y pronto tomaron la costumbre de practicar lucha entre ellos.

Finalmente, al llegar a las afueras de Gil'ead, Saeth había terminado de forjar alrededor de ella su coraza protectora para las ocasiones de dolor, se volvió tan sarcástica y venenosa como al principio del viaje, pero no con Eragon y Saphira, sino con Murtagh, lo odiaba por que a había abandonado, y descargaría con él su dolor. Sin embargo el chico conocía esta táctica, Saeth había hecho lo mismo tras la muerte de su madre, y la contrarrestó de la mejor manera, con la risa. Se tomaba todas las agresiones de Saeth en broma, hasta el punto en que sacaba a la chica de sus casillas.

Pero Saeth le ocultaba algo a sus compañeros, desde hacía tiempo que sentía que sus salud no mejoraba, y aquella extraña enfermedad sólo empeoraba. Pero su orgullo le impedía quejarse, no sería ella quien retrasase la misión.

Acamparon fuera de la tosca ciudad por cuestiones de seguridad.

-Creo que no deberías ir –le dijo Murtagh a Eragon mientras preparaban el campamento –entrar en Gil'ead sería servirte en bandeja de plata para el rey.

-¿Por qué…

-Iré yo –le cortó Saeth desde el suelo, en aquel momento sentía que las piernas no podrían sostenerla.

-Oh, no princesita, por si no lo sabías tu cara empapela casi todas las ciudades Algaësía desde mucho antes que conocieras a nuestro amigo en común aquí presente.

Saeth se puso de pie furiosa y apoyó una mano en Saphira para no caer.

-No soy ninguna princesita, y me buscan tanto como a Eragon, o menos –una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

-Además –continuó Murtagh haciendo caso omiso de ella –en el estado en que estás, lo más seguro sería que te desmayaras antes de cruzar las puertas de la ciudad.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-No, no lo estás –esta vez fue Eragon el que habló -¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo débil que estás?

-No soy débil.

-Basta de discusiones, iré yo. Puesto que soy al que menos buscan y el que tiene mayor posibilidad de escapar.

Saeth accedió a regañadientes.

-Pues bien, si quieres ponerte en peligro es tu problema –le espetó.

Murtagh partió casi al instante y tardó un buen rato en volver. Lo vieron acercarse a toda velocidad montado en Tornac, su caballo. Al llegar junto a ellos les contó que Dormnad se reuniría con ellos a la mañana siguiente, y que alguien lo había reconocido en la ciudad, era por ello que había escapado a toda velocidad.

Aquella noche Saeth volvió a soñar con Jaru, pero aquella vez no era como en sus antiguos sueños, allí tenía un color apagado, y su presencia estaba acompañada de un molesto zumbido. El dragón le mostró un rollo de pergamino, la miró fijamente y sólo dijo algo:

_Vardenos_

La sacudida en el hombro que le propinó Eragon la hizo despertarse de golpe, con la palabra aún resonando en su mente. El muchacho le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, tenía a Zar'rac desenvainada, Saeth hizo lo mismo, pero el arma le pesaba demasiado ¿Desde cuando le pesaba su espada? Sacudió la cabeza, convencida de que debía ser el sueño. Un gruñido la hizo voltearse, y parado a un extremo del campamento, vio a un urgalo, escuchó que Eragon gritaba_ Brisingr_, pero ella se ocupó entonces de otro grupo que se acercaba por el otro lado.

Con una dificultad irracional acabó con el primero, apenas si podía levantar la espada, pero esta vez su daga le había salvado el pellejo. Cuando un grupo más numeroso los acorraló, escuchó que Eragon caía, hizo lo posible por protegerlo hasta que sus piernas no resistieron más su peso.

Como si fuera una marioneta los urgalos la cargaron y se la llevaron, apenas era consciente de hacia dónde. Luego de una larga caminata la despojaron de sus armas, le obligaron a beber una especie de líquido y la arrojaron a un calabozo.

Se sentó a mirar la pared, tratando de esfumar el efecto de la droga que acababan de darle, algo innecesario según consideró puesto que no podía mantenerse en pie más de dos minutos seguidos. Al cabo de una hora un hombre entró y le dejó una bandeja de comida y una jarra de agua, a los que no le prestó atención.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el estruendo de pesadas botas comenzó a sonar en los pasillos. Le dio curiosidad saber que sucedía, pero no tenía fuerzas, sin embargo la puerta de su ceda se abrió entonces y por ella pasó un hombre de piel extremadamente pálida y cabello rojo como la sangre, se inclinó frente a ella.

-Es un placer verla, su majestad –dijo con voz burlona –creo que le agradará recibir un poco de compañía.

Saeth alzó la vista parpadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Durza –pronunció con desprecio.

-Que agradable saber que me recuerda –le hizo una seña a los hombres que esperaban al otro lado de la puerta, y estos arrojaron el cuerpo de una mujer a su lado.

El cabello color azabache se le había corrido a un lado dejando a relucir unas puntiagudas orejas. "Una elfa" pensó Saeth, había algo familiar en ella, pero su mente atontada no supo descubrir qué.

-Luego podrán ponerse al tanto. Ahora es necesario que venga conmigo, princesa –le dirigió una fría mirada que le heló la sangre –Ahora es tiempo de que responda por sus actos antes de que sea enviada a Uru'baen, claro, si es que consideramos que su vida aún tiene alguna utilidad –rió de una forma tal malvada que hizo temblar a Saeth de miedo.

Dos hombres corpulentos, del numeroso grupo, la agarraron de los brazos y la llevaron prácticamente colgando, si tan sólo tuviera las mismas fuerzas que meses atrás les habría dado una lección que no olvidarían, tal vez Durza la superara, pero al menos primero se llevaría consigo a toda esa turba de soldados. Por unos segundos perdió la consciencia, y para cuando trató de prestar atención a su entorno ya se encontraba en una habitación similar a su celda, sólo que de mayor tamaño. Durza estaba frente a ella empuñando un látigo en su mano derecha, con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en sus labios. Un soldado le dejó al descubierto la espalda, Saeth vio que dudaba por un segundo, de seguro había visto sus cicatrices de antiguas "sesiones de entrenamiento".

-Váyanse, yo me encargaré de ella –les dijo a los soldados que salieron inmediatamente -¿Me pregunto cómo sonará una princesa rogando piedad? –Dijo una vez que quedaron a solas –Nunca te he escuchado pedirlo, ni siquiera en tus entrenamientos de magia.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió a la chica al recordar las clases de magia con Durza. Sin embargo apoyó las palmas firmemente en el piso, no le daría la satisfacción de escucharla gritar de dolor, nunca se la había dado, y no lo haría en aquel momento. El chasquido del látigo contra el suelo le hizo flaquear, pero se recompuso.

-Tu padre está dispuesto a mostrar clemencia –comenzó Durza al notar su instante de duda –si es que le juras lealtad, en el idioma antiguo.

-Nunca.

-¡Dilo! –esta vez el látigo azotó su frágil espalda.

Saeth clavó las yemas de los dedos contra el suelo de piedra pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios que apretaba firmemente.

-No… -dijo con voz ronca.

-¡Dilo! –un nuevo latigazo casi logró hacerle escapar un grito, pero se encontraba demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

Pronto Durza dejó de pedirle que jurara lealtad a Galbatorix, pero no dejó de vapulearle brutalmente la espalda sin el menor rastro de piedad. Cada vez que el látigo se enterraba en su piel, desgarrándola, Saeth se sentía desfallecer, no sintió la sangre correr por su ya insensibilizada espalda. Pronto ni siquiera escuchó el chasquido del látigo, y finalmente se desvaneció cuando los soldados volvieron a entrar para llevarla a su celda.

La arrojaron junto a la elfa inconsciente y al cabo de un rato le trajeron el desayuno a ambas, aún que estaba claro que ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de siquiera mover un dedo. Saeth se recostó boca abajo para evitar que su ardiente espalda rozara nada, y permaneció infinitas horas en estado de semiinconsciencia observando un rayo de luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana, y que poco a poco se fue opacando conforme llegaba la noche.

La elfa reaccionó a su lado y la miró fijamente, iba a abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrió y ella cayó desmayada. Saeth miró hacia la puerta temiendo otra sesión de castigo, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse a Eragon en la puerta, el muchacho se acercó a ellas, entonces Murtagh apareció tras él. Ella se sorprendió de la sacudida que sintió su corazón al verlo, una leve energía la recorrió de pies a cabeza revitalizándola, aún que de manera trivial.

-Tú carga a la elfa, yo llevaré a Saeth –dijo el muchacho y a continuación la cargó con suavidad –no te preocupes princesa, estoy aquí –le susurró con la voz teñida de preocupación. Saeth quiso sonreírle, no sabía por que, pero necesitaba mostrarle lo feliz que estaba de verlo. Sin embargo su cabeza cayó a un lado y se desmayó también.


	12. Soñando con asesinos

_Vardenos_

_Fueron ellos._

_Vardenos._

La voz de aquel sombrío Jaru atormentaba a Saeth hasta que despertó repentinamente abriendo los ojos de par en par. Estaba acostada de costado y la espalda no le dolía como había esperado. Se llevó una mano a la espalda y le dolió como si tuviera moretones en ella, pero dejando de lado las cicatrices habituales, no encontró otra marca.

-Eragon te las ha curado como pudo –Murtagh se sentó junto a ella –pero sólo superficialmente, ahora está curando a la elfa, si sigue a este ritmo se matará.

Saeth no respondió, no sabía que decir, no se le ocurría ningún comentario ácido que hacerle.

-¿Quién te hizo esas cicatrices en la espalda? –le preguntó él seriamente.

-¿Quién crees? –le dijo en un tono nulo.

Murtagh le puso una mano en la frente en silencio.

-Tienes fiebre… -le puso un paño mojado en la frente –Dime qué es esta enfermedad que tienes, Saeth. No se trata de la tortura del Sombra, algo te sucede…

La voz de Jaru comenzó a sonar nuevamente en la mente de Saeth.

_Vardenos_

_Fueron ellos._

_Ellos._

_Asesinos._

_Despiadados._

-¿Qué?

-No dije nada –Murtagh la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Eragon acercándose a ellos.

-Creo que comienza a delirar por la fiebre.

_Vardenos, Saeth._

_Vanganza._

_Vardenos._

-Vardenos –repitió ella con voz débil.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Creo que dijo vardenos –respondió Eragon.

-¿Quiere que le llevemos con los vardenos?

-Vardenos –repitió.

La espalda de Saeth se arqueó dolorosamente debido a las contusiones y soltó un grito de dolor, sentía que la fuerza se le desvanecía.

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Murtagh alarmado.

-Son estos ataques… no sé a que se deben, pero cada vez son más fuertes.

-¿No puedes hacer nada para ayudarla? –preguntó Murtagh conmocionado por el dolor de su amiga de la infancia, le tomó una mano con fuerza.

-No si no se de que se trata, tal vez algo que alivie el dolor, pero no se hasta que punto la ayudaría y hasta que punto me debilitaría.

-¡NO! –Saeth abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente y tardó un momento en clamarse, finalmente se quedó dormida.

-Creo que por el momento está a salvo, pero no debemos retrasarnos.

-No podemos continuar así, tú estás muy agotado, y Saeth y la elfa no pueden cabalgar por su cuenta.

-Dormiré mientras cabalgamos, a Saeth llévala tú, es más pequeña que la elfa así que no nos retrasará tanto. A la elfa puede llevarla Saphira.


	13. Disputas

Durante todo el viaje a través del desierto de Hardarac, la elfa despertó, y Saeth ni abría la boca, se limitaba a responder asintiendo o negando, y había ocasiones en que ni siquiera hacía eso. Fue agobiante y duro, pero mucho más rápido de lo que pensaban.

Cuando las montañas Beor aparecieron frente a ellos, altas e imponentes como gigantes que se perdían en las nubes, Eragon logró entrar en contacto con la inconsciente elfa, llamada Arya, y esta le enseño el camino hacia los vardenos. Luego él les contó lo sucedido a sus compañeros.

-¿A qué distancia quedan los vardenos? –preguntó Saeth con cierto brillo en sus ojos al mencionar a los rebeldes.

-No estoy seguro del todo –confesó Eragon –Por lo que me ha mostrado, creo que están todavía más lejos que Gil'ead.

-¿Y se supone que lo hemos de recorrer en tres o cuatro días? –Preguntó Murtagh, enfadado – ¡Llegar hasta aquí nos ha costado cinco largas jornadas! Qué quieres, ¿matar a los caballos? Bastante exhaustos están ya.

-¡Pero hemos de intentarlo, porque si no hacemos nada se morirá! Si es demasiado para los caballos, Saphira puede adelantarse volando con Arya y conmigo; al menos llegaríamos a tiempo hasta los vardenos. Y tú podrías unirte a nosotros unos pocos días después.

Murtagh refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro. Murtagh, el animal de carga. Murtagh, el guía de caballos. Tendría que haber recordado que últimamente sólo sirvo para eso. ¡Ah, y no olvidemos que todos los soldados del Imperio andan en mi busca porque tú no podías defenderte solo y tuve que ir a salvarte! Sí, supongo que aun así debo seguir tus instrucciones y llevar los caballos detrás de ti como un buen sirviente.

Eragon lo miró asombrado.

-Pero ¿qué te ocurre? Te estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste. Sin embargo, ¡no tienes ninguna razón para enfadarte conmigo! Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras ni que me rescataras de Gil'ead. Lo decidiste tú. Yo no te he obligado a hacer nada.

-¡Ah, no; abiertamente, no! ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, sino ayudarte contra los ra'zac? Y luego, en Gil'ead, ¿cómo iba a largarme con la conciencia en paz? El problema contigo –dijo Murtagh dándole un empujón a Eragon en el pecho –es que eres tan indefenso que obligas a que todo el mundo te cuide.

Saeth agachó la cabeza esperándose lo que estaba por llegar.

-No me toques –rugió Eragon.

Murtagh rió con un tinte brusco en la voz.

-Y si no, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? No serías capaz de golpearle ni a una pared de ladrillos.

Se acercó a Eragon para darle otro empujón, pero éste lo agarró por un brazo y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-¡He dicho que no me toques!

Murtagh se inclinó y maldijo. Luego soltó un aullido y se lanzó sobre Eragon. Cayeron al suelo en una maraña de brazos y piernas y se pegaron mutuamente.

-Chicos… -comenzó Saeth pero ninguno la escuchaba.

Eragon lanzó una patada a la cadera derecha de Murtagh, pero falló y rozó el fuego, con lo que las centellas y las ascuas ardientes volaron por el aire. Los dos jóvenes rodaron por el suelo intentando asirse a algo. Eragon consiguió encajar los pies bajo el pecho de Murtagh y le dio una fuerte patada. Murtagh voló boca abajo hacia la cabeza de Eragon y le aterrizó en la espalda con un golpe contundente.

-¡Suficiente! –gritó Saeth.

Murtagh quedó sin aliento, pero intentó ponerse en pie y se dio la vuelta para encararse a Eragon, mientras boqueaba con fuerza. Cargaron de nuevo.

-¡Basta! –rugió recuperando su antigua fuerza.

Saphira lanzó un coletazo entre los dos, acompañado de un rugido ensordecedor. Eragon la ignoró y trató de saltar por encima de la cola de la dragona, pero una zarpa lo atrapó en el aire y lo soltó de nuevo en el suelo.

Saeth se cruzó de brazos mientras Saphira hablaba con Eragon.

-Saphira no los soltará hasta que arreglen el problema –dijo ella finalmente, luego le lanzó una significativa mirada a Eragon.

El chico revoleó los ojos, pero luego habló:

-Quiere que te pregunte cuál es tu verdadero problema –le dijo a Murtagh.

-Ya lo dije, no quiero ir con los vardenos.

-¿No quieres o no puedes?

-¡No quiero, esperan de mi cosas que no puedo darles!

Saeth apartó la mirada.

-¿Les has robado algo?

-¡Ojalá fuera tan sencillo!

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Has matado a alguien importante o te has acostado con la mujer que no debías?

La chica que guardaba silencio junto a Saphira sintió un extraño pinchazo al escuchar aquello.

-No, el problema fue nacer.

La dragona se movió y los dejó levantarse, pero ella y Saeth no dejaron de mirarlos suspicazmente.

-Estás evitando la pregunta.

-¿Y qué? Las razones de mi situación no importan, pero te puedo decir que los vardenos no me darían la bienvenida ni aunque les llevara la cabeza del rey. Ah, tal vez me reciban con amabilidad y me permitan entrar en su consejo, pero... ¿fiarse de mí? ¡Nunca! Y si llegara en circunstancias poco propicias, como las actuales, quizá me pusieran los grilletes.

Saeth sentía su sangre hervir, vardenos… aquel nombre comenzó a resonar en su mente tal como cada noche resonaba en sus sueños, sabía que ese era el nombre escrito en el pergamino de Marthos. El asesino era un vardeno. Las piernas se le aflojaron, así que montó en Gorm por ya no la sostenían más.

-¿Me vas a contar de qué va todo esto? Yo también he hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, así que no te voy a juzgar.

Murtagh, con los ojos relucientes, negó lentamente.

-No se trata de eso. No he hecho nada que merezca semejante trato, aunque sería más fácil así porque podría expiar mi culpa. No... Mi única maldad, para empezar, es existir –Calló y dio una temblorosa bocanada –Mira, mi padre...

Saeth se abrazó a la montura de su fiel Gorm cuando un grito de Saphira traspasó sus débiles defensas: _¡Miren!_ –gritó la dragona.

Entonces se dio cuenta que desde hacía mucho tiempo que sus defensas mentales eran más débiles que las de su propio caballo, Saphira había podido entrar en su mente sin el menor problema, y no se debía a una cuestión de confianza, estaba débil, pero no físicamente, estaba débil mentalmente.

Escuchó las palabras de Eragon, una columna de urgalos se dirigía a ellos, así que partieron a toda prisa, aquella noche, como tantas otras durmieron mientras cabalgaban y por turnos.

Saeth sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de lo agotada que estaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Murtagh.

Saeth lo miró fríamente y espoleó a Gorm para que se adelantara, no estaba de ánimos para hablar con él, aún no lo perdonaba y dudaba que algún día pudiera hacerlo, al menos sin una explicación o como mínimo una disculpa.

Sin embargo Murtagh ya estaba harto.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? –La miró intensamente –honestamente, te prefiero agresiva, era más divertido. Pero lo que haces… lo que estás haciendo ahora es… cruel.

Silencio.

-Me estás matando con tu indiferencia ¿Dónde está aquella niñita capaz de sonreír incluso viviendo tras los muros de Uru'baen?

Saeth siguió con la vista clavada en la oscuridad de la noche, su rostro apenas se tensó casi imperceptiblemente, pero bajo esa máscara de roca y hierro, a través de su punto débil, sus ojos, se notaba que ocultaba mil emociones, cada una más intensa que la interior.

-Está muerta, Murtagh. Esa niña murió hace tiempo, cuando la abandonaste –no entendía por qué, pero algo le nublaba la vista. Se tocó el rostro y notó que estaba húmedo, hacía años que no lloraba de aquella forma, pero la pequeña princesa, inocente y dulce que había sido años atrás afloraba nuevamente con aquellas gotas saladas, cada lágrima derretía su exterior, dejando sólo su alma desnuda. Dio gracias de que fuera de noche, para que Murtagh no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

-No hablas en serio –le dijo el muchacho –Saeth…

-No sigas Murtagh –siguió casi en una súplica.

El chico guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza.


	14. Traficantes de Esclavos

Al día siguiente se pararon junto a una laguna para dar de beber a los caballos. Eragon y Murtagh bebieron también, cuando el áspero sonido metálico que produce una espada al ser desenvainada los alertó. Instintivamente y al unisono, aferraron las empuñaduras de sus espadasy se volvieron en busca del enemigo: sólo estaba Saeth, que ya blandía su espada violeta.

La joven señaló hacia una colina que tenían delante, en la que se veía a un hombre alto, a lomos de un alazán, cubierto con una capa marrón y con una maza en la mano. A su espalda había un grupo de unos veinte hombres a caballo. Nadie se movió.

-¿Pueden ser vardenos? -preguntó Murtagh.

Eragon tensó sigilosamente el arco.

-Según Arya, aún están a muchas leguas. Tal vez sea una patrulla o una expedición de ataque.

-Eso si no son bandidos.

Murtagh montó en _Tornac _de un salto y tensó también el arco.

-¿Y si intentamos escapar? –preguntó Eragon mientras tapaba a Arya con una manta.

Sin duda los hombres ya la habían visto, pero confió en poder disimular que se trataba de una elfa.

-No serviría de nada –dijo Saeth moviendo la cabeza – _Tornac, Gorm _y _Nieve de Fuego _son buenos caballos de batalla, pero están cansados y no valen para hacer carreras. Mira qué caballos llevan ésos: han nacido para correr. Nos atraparían en menos de medio kilómetro. Además, tal vez tengan algo importante que decir. Será mejor que avises a Saphira para que vuelva deprisa.

El grupo de hombres los observaba desde la colina.

-Si nos amenazan –Eragon les dijo a sus compañeros en voz baja –Saeth y yo podemos asustarlos y ponerlos en fuga con nuestra magia. Y si no lo conseguimos, nos queda Saphira. Me encantaría saber cómo reaccionarán al saber que soy un Jinete. Se han contado tantas historias sobre los poderes que tenían... Tal vez baste con eso para evitar la pelea.

-No cuentes con ello –dijo Murtagh con llaneza –si llegamos a luchar, tendremos que matar a bastantes atacantes para convencerlos de que no vale la pena que se esfuercen.

-Además, mi magia está nula en estos momentos convino Saeth.

El hombre del alazán hizo una señal con la maza e indicó a los demás que salieran trotando hacia los tres jóvenes. Los hombres blandían las lanzas en alto y aullaban con fuerza mientras se acercaban. De sus costados pendían las fundas abolladas, y tenían las armas sucias y oxidadas. Cuatro de esos individuos ensayaron sus flechas en dirección a Eragon, a Saeth y a Murtagh.

El cabecilla de la banda giró la maza en el aire y sus secuaces respondieron con aullidos mientras trazaban un círculo salvaje en torno a los chicos.

En cuanto Eragon, Saeth y Murtagh estuvieron rodeados por completo, el cabecilla tiró de las riendas para detener su caballo, se cruzó de brazos y los examinó con ojo crítico.

-Vaya, éstos están mejor que la escoria que solemos encontrar –afirmó enarcando las cejas –al menos esta vez están sanos. Y ni siquiera hemos tenido que tirar una flecha. A Grieg le encantará.

Los hombres se rieron.

-Además, mira a esta preciosura –tomó a Saeth por la barbilla –de seguro que esta vale como tres veces más.

La chica le lanzó una mirada despectiva y le retiró la mano con el filo de su espada.

-Bueno –dijo el cabecilla —, si tenéis la bondad de soltar las armas, evitarán que mis hombres los conviertan en aljabas humanas.

Los arqueros exhibieron una sonrisa significativa y los demás volvieron a reír.

El único movimiento de Murtagh fue para reorientar la espada.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis? Somos libres y queremos cruzar estas tierras. No tenéis ningún derecho a detenernos.

-¡Ah, yo tengo todos los derechos! –Dijo el individuo en tono despectivo –En cuanto a quiénes somos... Los esclavos no se dirigen a sus amos en ese tono, salvo que quieran recibir una paliza.

Eragon fulminó con la mirada a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

Las arrugas de la cara del cabecilla se acrecentaron.

-¡Soltad las espadas y rendíos!

Los traficantes de esclavos se pusieron tensos y lanzaron gélidas miradas a Eragon, a Saeth y a Murtagh al ver que ninguno de los tres bajaba las armas.

Uno de los hombres tiró de la manta que tapaba a Arya y dejó al descubierto el rostro de la elfa. El bandido boqueó de asombro y gritó:

-¡Torkenbrand! ¡Es una elfa!

Todos se agitaron sorprendidos mientras el cabecilla espoleaba a su caballo para acercarse a _Nieve de Fuego. _Miró a Arya y silbó.

-Bueno, ¿cuánto vale? –preguntó alguien.

Torkenbrand guardó silencio un momento, luego extendió una mano y dijo:

-Como mínimo... Una fortuna inmensa. ¡El Imperio pagaría por ella una montaña de oro!

Los traficantes gritaron excitados y se palmearon las espaldas.

Saphira apareció en el cielo y se lanzó en picado. Eragon captó la atención de Saeth yMurtagh con una brusca señal y estos entendieron el aviso. Murtagh descabalgó al traficante de un codazo en la cara y clavó los talones en los flancos de _Tornac. _Agitando la crin, el caballo de batalla saltó hacia delante, dio una vuelta y se alzó sobre las patas traseras.

Murtagh blandió la espada cuando el caballo volvía a posar las patas delanteras y soltaba una coz en la espalda del traficante que él había desmontado. El hombre dio un grito.

Saeth gritó y atravesó a otro con la espada, para luego pararse en cuclillas sobre la montura de Gorm, como tiempo atrás había hecho en la de Saphira y dio un giro para tirar a otro del caballo.

Antes de que los asaltantes entendieran lo que estaba pasando, Eragon se apartó como pudo del alboroto, alzó las manos e invocó unas palabras del idioma antiguo. Un globo de fuego de color índigo se alzó en el suelo en medio de la refriega y estalló en un manantial de gotas derretidas que se disiparon como el rocío calentado por el sol.

Un segundo después, Saphira cayó del cielo y aterrizó al lado del muchacho. Abrió las mandíbulas para exhibir sus gigantescos colmillos y bramó.

-¡Atrás! –Exclamó Eragon por encima del barullo – ¡Soy un Jinete! –Blandió a _Zar'roc _en lo alto, con su filo rojo resplandeciente bajo el sol, y la apuntó hacia los traficantes de esclavos – ¡Huid, si queréis conservar la vida!

Los hombres gritaron palabras incoherentes y se atropellaron entre sí en su afán por escapar. En medio de la confusión, una lanza golpeó la frente de Torkenbrand que, aturdido, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Los hombres ignoraron a su jefe caído y se alejaron a la carrera, en tropel, lanzando miradas de terror a Saphira.

Torkenbrand se esforzó por ponerse de rodillas. La sangre brotaba de las sienes del individuo y le corría por las mejillas formando una redecilla carmesí. Murtagh desmontó y se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, con la espada en la mano. El traficante alzó débilmente los brazos, como si quisiera protegerse de un golpe. Murtagh lo miró con frialdad y luego le golpeó el cuello con el filo de su espada.

-¡No! –gritó Eragon, pero era demasiado tarde.

El tronco decapitado de Torkenbrand se desplomó entre una nubecilla de polvo y la cabeza cayó con un golpe seco.

Eragon se acercó corriendo a Murtagh al tiempo que pronunciaba furiosas palabras.

-¿Se te ha podrido el cerebro? –Gritó, furibundo – ¿Por qué lo has matado?

Saeth lo miró sorprendida, pero guardó silencio y le lanzó significativa mirada a Saphira, dándole a entender que se preparara para dividirlos si era necesario.

Murtagh secó el filo de su espada en la espalda del jubón de Torkenbrand. El acero dejó una oscura mancha en la tela.

-No sé por qué te enfadas tanto.

-¡Enfadarme! –Estalló Eragon – ¡Es mucho más que un enfado! ¿No se te ha ocurrido que podíamos dejarlo aquí y seguir nuestro camino? ¡No! En vez de eso, te conviertes en verdugo y le cortas la cabeza. ¡No podía defenderse!

Murtagh parecía perplejo por la ira de Eragon.

-Bueno, no podíamos dejarlo por en medio... Era peligroso. Los demás han huido... Y él, sin caballo, no habría podido ir muy lejos. No quería que los úrgalos lo encontraran y se enteraran de la presencia de la elfa. Por eso he pensado que...

-Pero... ¿tenías que matarlo? –lo interrumpió Eragon.

-Lo único que pretendo es salvar el pellejo –contestó Murtagh –Ninguna vida ajena me importa más que la mía.

-Pero no te puedes entregar a la violencia gratuita. ¿Qué se ha hecho de tu empatía? –rugió Eragon, al tiempo que se señalaba la cabeza.

-¿Empatía? ¿Empatía? ¿Me puedo permitir sentir empatía por mis enemigos? ¿Debo dudar entre defenderme o no porque podría dañar a otros? Si fuera así, llevaría años de muerto. Hay que estar dispuesto a protegerse a uno mismo y a cuanto uno quiere, cueste lo que cueste.

Eragon miró a Saeth en busca de ayuda, pero la chica s mantuvo al margen. Estaba de acuerdo con Murtagh, desde que abandonara a Galbatorix se había mantenido con vida quizá demostrando aún menos compasión por la vida de los demás. Pero de ninguna manera se pondría en contra de su mejor amigo y a favor de Murtagh.

Eragon enfundó a _Zar'roc _con brusquedad y movió la cabeza alocadamente.

-Eres capaz de justificar cualquier atrocidad con tus razonamientos.

-¿Te crees que me divierto? –Gritó Murtagh –Desde el día en que nací, mi vida está amenazada. Todas las horas que he pasado despierto las he dedicado a evitar peligros de cualquier clase. Y no me es fácil conciliar el sueño porque siempre estoy preocupado por si llegaré a ver la luz del alba. Si hubo un tiempo en que estuve a salvo, debió de ser en el vientre de mi madre, aunque ni siquiera fue así. No lo entiendes. Si tú vivieras con este miedo, aprenderías la misma lección que yo: no hay que correr ningún riesgo. —Señaló con un gesto el cuerpo de Torkenbrand—. Él era un riesgo y lo he superado. Me niego a arrepentirme y no pienso mortificarme por lo que ya está hecho –miró a Saeth –Ella me entiende –agregó sorprendiendo a la chica –por que ella ha tenido que pasar por lo mismo.

Eragon pegó su cara a la de Murtagh.

-Aun así, está mal hecho –Ató a Arya al vientre de Saphira y montó en _Nieve de Fuego_ – ¡Vámonos!

Murtagh tiró de las riendas para que _Tornac _esquivara el cuerpo de Torkenbrand, tumbado boca abajo sobre el polvo ensangrentado. Saeth los siguió en silencio, algo molesta por que el chico la metiera en medio. Eragon tenía una imagen de ella sobre una chica que si bien había cometido sus errores, era incapaz de lastimar a alguien con intensión. No quería que su amigo supiera las cosas que había hecho en el pasado.


	15. El hijo del Apóstata

Los siguientes días ingresaron en el valle, seguidos de cerca por los úrgalos que habían visto. Durante aquel día, Saeth y Murtagh vieron desde lejos cómo Eragon, montado en Saphira, lanzaba piedras a los kull.

Se reunió con ellos, descendió de Saphira y echó a correr a su lado, cada minuto contaba, y los kull les pisaban los talones.

-He visto que Saphira y tú lanzabais piedras. Muy ambicioso. ¿Se han detenido los kull o han dado media vuelta? –preguntó Saeth sin sonreír, ya había olvidado su última sonrisa honesta.

-Siguen ahí detrás, pero ya casi hemos llegado al final del valle. ¿Cómo está Arya?

-No ha muerto todavía –contestó Murtagh con brusquedad respirando con breves jadeos. Sus siguientes palabras fueron engañosamente tranquilas, como las de un hombre que escondiera una terrible cólera – ¿Hay algún otro valle más adelante o un desfiladero por el que me pueda escapar?

Saeth lo miró, era sabido desde hacía tiempo que la última intensión de Murtagh era reunirse con los vardenos, ella sabía por qué. Pero en aquel momento pensó en cómo la recibirían a ella siendo hija de Galbatorix, de seguro no mejor que a él. La única razón por la que no había desertado era, por un lado Eragon y Saphira, no quería abandonarlos, y por el otro, una razón mucho más poderosa, encontrar al asesino de Jaru, luego se podría morir en paz, no importaba lo que os vardenos hicieran con ella, si podía vengar a su dragón. Pero por un momento se preguntó si en verdad pensaba así.

-Está muy oscuro –empezó a decir Eragon con evasivas, y se agachó para esquivar una rama baja –o sea que tal vez se me haya escapado algo. Pero... no.

Murtagh soltó una imprecación, detuvo el paso de golpe y tiró de las riendas de los caballos hasta que se detuvieron también. Saeth se detuvo también seria, estaba cansada de los constantes choques entre los muchachos, puesto que estos solían amenazar con una pelea fuerte.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo ir a ningún otro lugar más que a donde están los vardenos?

-Sí, pero sigue corriendo. ¡Los úrgalos se nos echan encima!

-¡No! –Respondió Murtagh, iracundo, y acusó con un dedo a Eragon –Te advertí que no podía llegar hasta los vardenos, pero tú me pusiste entre la espada y la pared. Eres tú quien conoce los recuerdos de la elfa. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era un camino sin salida?

Tras aquella descarga, a Eragon se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Sólo sabía adonde teníamos que ir, pero no conocía lo que había por el camino. Si decidiste venir, no me culpes a mí.

Murtagh siseó entre dientes al tiempo que se daba la vuelta con furia.

-¡Saeth! –la chica lo miró sobresaltada, había estado meditando sobre sus dudas – ¿Por qué tú también vas con los vardenos? Si para mi son amenazantes, pera ti son un peligro mortal.

-Tengo mis razones Murtagh… -dijo la chica, luego de que cumpliera su venganza ya nada importaría, todo se volvería en paz, esa era su esperanza.

-¿Por qué estás peleado con los vardenos? –le preguntó Eragon a Murtagh, completamente tenso –No puede ser una cuestión tan terrible para que la mantengas en secreto incluso ahora. O sea que ¿prefieres enfrentarte a los kull antes que revelarla? ¿Cuántas veces hemos de pasar por esta situación hasta que te fíes de mí?

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Murtagh –dijo Eragon, muy serio – si no quieres morir, hemos de llegar hasta donde viven los vardenos. No me dejes caer en sus manos sin saber cómo van a reaccionar ante tu presencia. Bastante peligroso será ya sin que haya sorpresas innecesarias.

Por fin Murtagh se volvió hacia Eragon. La respiración del joven era rápida y agitada, como la de un lobo acorralado. Esperó un poco y luego dijo con voz atormentada:

-Tienes derecho a saberlo: soy... soy el hijo de Morzan, el primero y el último de los Apóstatas.

Saeth soltó un suspiro, no había creído que lo haría, pero lo había echo, le había dicho a Eragon quién era.

-¿Eres el heredero de Morzan? –preguntó Eragon mientras se llevaba la mano hacia _Zar'roc _con disimulo.

Saeth jugueteó inquieta con las riendas de Grom, una cosa era que estuviera furiosa con Murtagh, otra muy distinta era permitir que él y Eragon se mataran entre ellos.

-¡Yo no lo escogí! –gritó Murtagh con el rostro contraído de angustia. Se arrancó la ropa con gestos de desesperación hasta que consiguió quitarse la túnica y la camisa para mostrar el torso desnudo – ¡Mira! –pidió, y le enseñó la espalda a Eragon.

Indeciso, éste se acercó y agudizó la vista en la oscuridad: en la piel bronceada y musculosa de Murtagh, se veía una cicatriz blanquecina y rugosa que iba desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda: era el testamento de una terrible agonía. Saeth conocía aquella cicatriz muy bien, durante toda su vida lo había considerado el símbolo de Murtagh.

Sintió una pequeña sacudida de una olvidada compasión, aquella que había sentido la primera vez que había visto aquella cicatriz.

-¿Lo ves? –preguntó Murtagh con amargura. En ese momento el joven hablaba rápido, como si lo aliviara haber revelado por fin su secreto –Me la hicieron cuando sólo tenía tres años: durante una de las muchas borracheras de Morzan, pasé corriendo por delante de él, y me lanzó su espada. Mi espalda quedó traspasada por la misma arma que ahora llevas tú, el único objeto que yo esperaba recibir en herencia, hasta que Brom lo robó junto al cadáver de mi padre. Supongo que tuve suerte... Había un sanador cerca y evitó mi muerte. Tienes que entender que no amo al Imperio ni al rey. No les debo ninguna lealtad a ellos, pero tampoco pretendo hacerte ningún daño a ti.

Las palabras de Murtagh eran casi una súplica desesperada.

-Entonces a tu padre... –dijo con voz temblorosa –lo mató...

-Sí, Brom –contestó Murtagh.

Se volvió a poner la túnica con expresión distante.

En ese instante resonó el sonido de una trompa a sus espaldas.

-¡Vamos, no hay tiempo para esto, los úrgalos se nos echan encima! –tuvo que interrumpir Saeth echando a correr, pero un dolor horriblemente familiar la hizo detenerse –No de nuevo –farfullo agarrándose la cabeza.

-¡Saeth! –gritó Eragon cuando la chica calló al piso de rodillas.

-¡Corran! –les gritó furiosa, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que murieran por su "incapacidad"

-No te quieras hacer la heroína –dijo Murtagh y la alzó en brazos para luego montarla en Tornac.

La chica montó correctamente y abrazó el cuello del corcel para no caer, luego se desvaneció.


	16. Farthen Dür

-Será mejor que morir despedazados –escuchó la voz de Murtagh entre un millón de sonidos confusos.

Abrió los ojos.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Eragon.

Luego de unos segundos la levantaron y la colocaron sobre una montura.

-¿Qué? –dijo confundida.

-¡Saeth!

-Está despierta –dijo Murtagh.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Urgalos, aférrate a Saphira y no dejes que Arya caiga –le ordenó Eragon.

Sin entender nada ella asintió y se aferró a la cintura de la elfa que tenía delante. Sintió una leve sacudida cuando Saphira alzó el vuelo.

Aprovechó el aire para despejarse. Pero inmediatamente prefirió no hacerlo. Bajo ellas se veía un ejército de kulls que les lanzaban flechas, más abajo alcanzó a ver cómo Eragon se lanzaba a una catarata. Saphira sobrevoló la catarata y aterrizó del otro lado. Se armó un gran revuelo al ver a la dragona, y una mezcla de hombres y enanos los rodearon. Aquellos debían de ser los vardenos…

_Vardenos_

Saeth sacudió la cabeza para quitar a la voz de su mente, aquel no era su Jaru, esa voz era fría y vengativa.

Murtagh se les unió empapado de pies a cabeza, y luego vio como Eragon salía del agua ayudado por un enano.

Un hombre pelado apuntó con una daga al cuello de Murtagh antes de que este se pudiera recuperar, sin saber por qué, Saeth desmontó de Saphira furiosa y desenvainó su espada, pero otro hombre la tomó por sorpresa apuntándole con otra daga al cuello.

-No tan rápido niña –un hombre la tomó por sorpresa y la sostuvo de la misma manera que a Murtagh –las damas en peligro siempre ablandan a los que se hacen los corajudos.

-Si haces un solo movimiento degollaré a tu amigo y a la chiquilla –le advirtió el hombre pelado a Eragon –no digas ni una palabra, ahora todos adentro.

Los amigos siguieron al hombre hacia dentro de la montaña. Hasta que entraron a una enorme habitación.

-Hay un herido... –empezó a decir Eragon, pero un gesto brusco del calvo lo interrumpió.

-¡No hables! Debe esperar hasta que hayas pasado la prueba. –De un empujón, entregó a Murtagh a uno de los guerreros, quien apuntó un puñal contra el cuello del joven.

Saeth se movió furiosa, pero sólo logró que la daga le lastimara superficialmente la piel, aquellos no bromeaban, si era necesario la degollarían sin que les temblase un cabello.

El hombre calvo dio una suave palmada—. Desprendeos de vuestras armas y pasádmelas por el suelo.

Un enano soltó las espadas de Murtagh y Saeth y las dejó caer con un repique metálico. La chica evitó una sonrisa al recordar que ante cualquier cosa aún le quedaba su fiel daga, su primera arma y la que la había sacado de más de una situación comprometida.

Con pesar, Eragon desató la funda de Zar'roc y la posó en el suelo. Junto a ella dejó el arco y la aljaba, y a continuación empujó la pila hacia los guerreros.

-Ahora apártate de tu dragón y acércate despacio a mí –ordenó el calvo.

Aturdido, Eragon avanzó. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, el hombre dijo:

-¡Párate ahí! Retira las defensas de tu mente y prepárate para permitirme inspeccionar tus pensamientos y tus recuerdos. Si intentas esconderme algo, tomaré lo que desee a la fuerza... Y eso te enloquecería. Si no te sometes, tus compañeros morirán.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Eragon, aterrado.

-Para asegurarme de que no estás al servicio de Galbatorix y para entender por qué hay cientos de úrgalos aporreando nuestras puertas –gruñó el hombre de la calva, cuyos ojos, muy juntos, iban de lado a lado con astuta velocidad –Nadie puede entrar en Farthen Dür sin someterse a la prueba.

-No hay tiempo. ¡Necesitamos un sanador! –protestó Eragon.

-¡Silencio! –rugió el hombre que se estiraba la túnica con sus finos dedos –Mientras no hayas pasado la prueba tus palabras no significan nada.

-¡Pero se está muriendo! –rebatió Eragon, enfadado, señalando a Arya.

-¡Eso tendrá que esperar! Nadie va a salir de esta habitación si no descubrimos la verdad de este asunto. Salvo que quieras...

El enano que había salvado a Eragon en el lago dio un salto adelante.

-¿Estás ciego, _egraz carri_? ¿No ves que la que va montada en el dragón es una elfa? Si corre peligro, no podemos retenerla aquí, y si la dejamos morir, Ajihad y el rey nos cortarán la cabeza.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, lleno de rabia. Al cabo de un instante se relajó y dijo con suavidad:

-Claro, Orik, no queremos que eso ocurra. –chasqueó los dedos y señaló a Arya –Bajadla del dragón. –Dos guerreros humanos envainaron sus espadas y se acercaron titubeantes a Saphira, que los miraba fijamente –¡Rápido!

Los hombres desataron a Arya de la silla y la bajaron al suelo. Uno de los dos inspeccionó el rostro de la elfa y luego dijo en tono agudo:

-¡Es Arya, la mensajera de los huevos de dragón!

-¿Qué? –exclamó el calvo. Orik, el enano, abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y el hombre calvo fijó su mirada de acero en Eragon y dijo categóricamente –Tienes mucho que explicar.

Eragon le devolvió la intensa mirada con toda la determinación que fue capaz de invocar.

-La envenenaron con _skilna bragh _cuando estaba en prisión, y ahora sólo el néctar de túnivor puede salvarla.

El rostro del hombre calvo permanecía inescrutable. Se quedó inmóvil, y tan sólo los labios le temblaban de vez en cuando.

-Muy bien. Llevadla a los sanadores y explicadles lo que necesita. Permaneced con ella hasta que termine la ceremonia. Para entonces, tendré nuevas órdenes que daros. –los guerreros asintieron bruscamente y se llevaron a Arya de la habitación.

Eragon los vio salir y deseó acompañarlos, pero el hombre calvo reclamó de nuevo su atención al decir –Bueno, basta, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Prepárate para el examen.

Eragon dudó por un tenso momento. Al fin, inclinó la cabeza:

-Estoy preparado.

-Bien, pues entonces...

Lo interrumpió la brusca intervención de Orik:

-Será mejor que no le hagas daño, _egraz carn_. Si no, el rey tendrá algo que decirte.

El hombre calvo lo miró irritado y luego se encaró a Eragon con una sonrisilla.

-Sólo si se resiste.

Agachó la cabeza y entonó unas cuantas palabras inaudibles.

Una expresión de sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Eragon, y fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de dolor.

Saeth tuvo que contenerse para no sacar su daga y clavarla en el cráneo calvo de aquel estúpido mago.

La "prueba" duró demasiado para el gusto de Saeth, y Eragon parecía a punto de caer al suelo. Finalmente, cuando ella comenzaba a deslizar la mano hacia su daga, el calvo se retiró de la mente del pobre Eragon. Cruzó una rápida mirada con Murtagh, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquel hombre se metiera en sus pensamientos. Saeth no quería que descubriera lo de su padre, lo de Jaru, los terribles tres años, y muchos otros secretos que había jurado guardarse para ella.

-¡Has ido demasiado lejos! ¡No tenía suficientes fuerzas para soportarlo! –Exclamó Orik, el enano que había ayudado a Eragon.

-Vivirá. Con eso basta —contestó secamente el hombre calvo.

Sonó un rabioso gruñido.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

Silencio.

-Bueno, ¿nos podemos fiar o no?

-Él... no es enemigo nuestro. —La respuesta sonó reticente, y sonoros suspiros de alivio recorrieron la habitación.

Saeth los miró indignada ¡Por supuesto que Eragon no era su enemigo! Malditos vardenos, Saeth no conocía una persona más noble que su amigo.

Eragon abrió los temblorosos párpados y, débilmente, trató de ponerse en pie.

-Despacio —le dijo Orik rodeándolo con uno de sus gruesos brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Eragon se balanceó sin equilibrio y fulminó con la mirada al hombre calvo, a la vez que un leve gruñido resonaba en la garganta de Saphira.

El hombre los ignoró y se volvió hacia Murtagh, que seguía amenazado por el puñal.

-Ahora te toca a ti.

Murtagh se puso tenso e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Como consecuencia, la punta del puñal trazó un ligero corte en su cuello.

-No.

-Si te niegas, no tendrás nuestra protección.

-Has declarado que Eragon es digno de confianza, de modo que no puedes amenazarme con matarlo para influirme. Y como no puedes hacer eso, ninguna otra cosa que digas me convencerá para abrir mi mente.

Con una mueca de desprecio, el hombre calvo enarcó lo que, de haber tenido algo de pelo, habría sido una ceja.

-¿Y tu propia vida? Eso sí puedo amenazarlo.

-No serviría de nada —contestó Murtagh, testarudo y con tal convicción que parecía imposible dudar de sus palabras.

-¡No tienes elección! —estalló indignado el hombre de la calva.

Dio un paso adelante, apoyó la palma de la mano en la frente de Murtagh y la presionó para mantenerlo inmóvil. Murtagh, que continuaba muy tenso, mostró un rostro duro como el hierro, apretó los puños e infló la musculatura del cuello. El hombre calvo rechinó los dientes con furia, frustrado por la resistencia, y le clavó los dedos sin piedad.

-¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó—. Has puesto en duda mi autoridad, has abierto las puertas sin mi permiso y ahora me haces esto. No has demostrado más que insolencia y traición. ¿Crees que ahora tu rey te protegerá?

-¡Tú los habrías dejado morir! —Se enojó Orik—. Si llego a esperar un poco más, los úrgalos los habrían matado. —Señaló a Murtagh, quien intentaba recuperar la respiración jadeando profundamente—. No tenemos ningún derecho a torturarlo para obtener información. Ajihad no lo aprobará. Y menos después de examinar al Jinete y encontrarlo libre de toda culpa. Además, nos han traído a Arya.

-¿Tú le darías permiso para entrar sin examinarlo? ¿O eres tan tonto que permitirías que todos corriéramos ese riesgo? —preguntó el hombre calvo, cuyos salvajes ojos brillaban de rabia mal contenida; parecía a punto de hacer añicos al enano.

-¿Puede usar la magia?

-Eso no es...

-¿Puede usar la magia? —rugió Orik.

Las paredes de la habitación devolvieron el eco de su grave voz. El rostro del hombre de la calva perdió de pronto toda expresión y juntó las manos a la espalda.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿qué temes? No puede escapar, y si nosotros estamos aquí no va a hacer ningún disparate, sobretodo si tus poderes son tan grandes como dices. Pero no me hagas caso a mí; pregúntale a Ajihad qué quiere que hagamos.

El hombre calvo miró fijamente a Orik un momento con rostro indescifrable, luego dirigió la vista hacia el techo y cerró los ojos. Los hombros se le quedaron inmóviles de una forma muy peculiar mientras recitaba algo sin que se le oyera ni una palabra, al mismo tiempo que una profunda tensión le hacía fruncir la pálida piel de los párpados y apretaba los dedos como si estrangulara a un enemigo invisible. Permaneció así durante unos minutos, envuelto en una incomunicación absoluta. Cuando abrió los ojos, ignoró a Orik.

-Supongo que esta preciosura tampoco querrá que le revisen su linda cabecita ¿Verdad?

-No –respondió Saeth sin inmutarse por el tono burlón del hombre.

-De igual forma es sólo una chiquilla, no hay nada que pueda hacer que resulte peligroso –se burló de ella como forma de recuperar su orgullo, entonces ordenó bruscamente a los guerreros:

-Idos ahora mismo. —Cuando desfilaban por el hueco de la puerta, se dirigió fríamente a Eragon—: Como no he podido completar la prueba, tú y tu noviecita y tu... amigo pasaréis aquí la noche. Si intentan salir, morirán.

Tras estas palabras, se dio la vuelta y abandonó ofendido la habitación rehiriéndole la calva bajo la luz de la antorcha.

-Gracias —susurró Eragon a Orik.

-Me aseguraré de que os traigan comida —rezongó el enano.

Murmuró una serie de palabras y luego se fue moviendo la cabeza. Una vez más corrieron el pestillo por fuera.

Murtagh, con la mirada gélida y vacía, se apoyó en la pared más lejana y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Saeth se sentó algo apartada de él apretándose l corte del cuello, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima. No había olvidado lo que había sentido en el momento en que aquel hombre había apuntado a Murtagh con la daga.

-¿Están bien? —preguntó Eragon. Tembloroso, Murtagh asintió, Saeth guardó silencio aún perdida en sus pensamientos—. ¿Te ha sacado algo? –preguntó a Murtagh.

-No.

-¿Cómo has conseguido impedirle la entrada? Ese hombre es muy fuerte.

-He... He sido bien entrenado.

Había un tono amargo en su voz.

Los envolvió el silencio. Eragon posó la mirada en una de las antorchas que había en un rincón y dejó que sus pensamientos deambularan hasta que dijo bruscamente:

-No les he permitido saber quiénes son.

-No tardarán en recordarme –dijo Saeth, luego ablandó su expresión –pero te lo agradezco.

Eragon le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Murtagh parecía aliviado. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias por no traicionarme.

-No te han reconocido.

-No.

-¿Sigues diciendo que eres el hijo de Morzan?

-Sí —suspiró.

Eragon cayó en la cuenta de que Saphira estaba sangrando, así que se dispuso a sanarla. Ella desplegó un ala y la bajó hasta el suelo. Murtagh observaba mientras

Eragon pasaba las manos sobre la cálida membrana azul y decía: _«Waisé heill» _cada vez que encontraba el agujero de una flecha. Mientras que Saeth había regresado su atención a su compañero, quien durante toda su vida había sido su amigo ¿Podía seguir tan enfadada con él por algo que había ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo? Pero el recuerdo del dolor de su partida y lo sola que la hizo sentir le hizo borrar todo rastro de compasión.

Una vez completada la tarea, Eragon se recostó en Saphira, respirando con dificultad.

-Espero que nos traigan comida pronto —dijo Murtagh.

Eragon se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué?

-Si de verdad fueras el hijo de Morzan, Galbatorix no te dejaría deambular libremente por Alagaësía. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para encontrar tú solo a los ra'zac? ¿Cómo se explica que yo nunca oyera que los Apóstatas tuvieran hijos? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Al final, la voz de Eragon casi se alzó en un grito.

Saeth evitó comentar que tampoco nadie sabía que Galbatorix tviera una hija, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella.

Murtagh se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Es una historia muy larga —respondió.

-No hemos de ir a ningún sitio —repuso Eragon.

-Es demasiado tarde para hablar.

-Es probable que mañana no tengamos tiempo.

Murtagh se rodeó las piernas con los brazos, apoyó la barbilla en una rodilla y se balanceó adelante y atrás sin dejar de mirar fijamente el suelo.

-No es un... —empezó, pero se interrumpió—. No quiero parar... así que poneos cómodos porque mi historia nos llevará un buen rato.

Eragon se reacomodó contra un costado de Saphira y asintió. Saphira miraba intensamente a los dos jóvenes, al igual que Saeth que se acomodó al otro costado de la dragona,ella conocía la historia, al menos gran parte de ella.

La primera frase de Murtagh sonó vacilante, pero su voz fue ganando fuerza y confianza a medida que hablaba.

-Hasta donde yo sé, soy el único hijo de los Trece Siervos, también llamados Apóstatas. Tal vez haya otros, pues los Trece tenían la habilidad de esconder lo que les interesaba. Sin embargo, por razones que explicaré más tarde, lo dudo mucho.

»Mis padres se conocieron en una aldea, cuyo nombre nunca supe, cuando mi padre viajaba por mandato del rey. Morzan mostró cierta amabilidad hacia mi madre, lo que sin duda fue una trampa para ganarse su confianza, de modo que cuando se marchó de aquel lugar, ella lo acompañó. Viajaron juntos durante un tiempo y, como suele ocurrir en estos casos, mi madre se enamoró locamente de él. A Morzan le encantó descubrirlo, no sólo porque eso le ofrecía numerosas oportunidades para atormentarla, sino también porque se dio cuenta de las ventajas que representaba tener una sierva que nunca lo traicionaría.

»De esa manera, cuando Morzan volvió a la corte de Galbatorix, mi madre se había convertido en su herramienta más fiable. Se servía de ella para enviar mensajes secretos y le enseñó algunos fundamentos rudimentarios de magia, lo cual le permitía pasar inadvertida y, de vez en cuando, obtener información de la gente. Hizo cuanto pudo para protegerla de los Trece, no por la bondad de sus sentimientos hacia ella, sino porque sabía que los demás la hubieran usado en su contra de haber tenido tal ocasión... Durante tres años las cosas siguieron igual, hasta que mi madre quedó embarazada.

Murtagh hizo una pausa mientras se toqueteaba un mechón de pelo. Después volvió a hablar en tono apocado:

-Mi padre era, como mínimo, un hombre astuto. Sabía que el embarazo representaba un peligro para mi madre y para él, por no mencionar al bebé; o sea, a mí. Así que, en plena noche, la sacó del palacio y la llevó a su castillo. Una vez allí, estableció poderosos hechizos que impedían que nadie entrara en sus tierras, a excepción de unos pocos sirvientes escogidos. De esa forma se mantuvo en secreto el embarazo para todo el mundo, excepto para Galbatorix.

»El rey conocía los detalles íntimos de las vidas de los Trece: sus intrigas, sus peleas y, lo más importante, sus pensamientos. Disfrutaba viendo cómo luchaban entre sí y, a menudo, ayudaba a uno o a otro por mera diversión. Pero por alguna razón nunca reveló mi existencia.

»Nací cuando me correspondía, y me entregaron a un ama nodriza para que mi madre pudiera regresar junto a Morzan. Ella no tenía elección. Morzan le permitía visitarme cada pocos meses, pero por lo demás nos mantenía separados. Así pasaron otros tres años, durante los cuales me dio... me hizo la cicatriz de la espalda.

Murtagh pasó un rato pensativo antes de continuar.

-Habría crecido siguiendo esa pauta hasta llegar a la edad adulta, si no hubieran convocado a Morzan para la caza del huevo de Saphira. En cuanto se fue, mi madre, que había quedado relegada, desapareció. Nadie sabe adonde fue, ni por qué. El rey trató de recuperarla, pero sus hombres no encontraron la pista, sin duda gracias a las artimañas de Morzan.

»En la época de mi nacimiento, sólo quedaban vivos cinco de los Trece Apóstatas. Cuando se fue Morzan, el número se había reducido a tres, pero cuando al fin mi padre se enfrentó a Brom en Gil'ead, sólo quedaba él. Los Apóstatas sufrieron muertes de diversa naturaleza: suicidios, emboscadas, abuso de la magia... Pero fue sobre todo por obra de los vardenos. Tengo entendido que el rey sufría una cólera terrible por esas pérdidas.

»En cualquier caso, mi madre regresó antes de que corriera la voz que anunciaba las muertes de Morzan y de los demás. Habían pasado muchos meses desde su desaparición. Tenía la salud maltrecha, como si hubiera sufrido una enfermedad grave, y empeoraba poco a poco. Murió al cabo de una quincena.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces? —preguntó Eragon.

-Nació Saeth –le lanzó una fugaz mirada a la chica que clavó su vista en el suelo –su madre poco supe de ella. Pero nos criamos juntos, a Galbatorix no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero siempre encontrábamos la forma de reunirnos. Pasaron los años y me hice mayor —dijo Murtagh con un gesto displicente—. El rey me llevó al palacio y se encargó de mi educación. Aparte de eso, me dejaba en paz.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Más bien dirás que me escapé —afirmó Murtagh soltando una seca risotada—.Al llegar mi último cumpleaños, cuando alcancé los dieciocho, el rey me convocó a sus aposentos para una cena privada. El mensaje me sorprendió porque yo siempre estaba lejos de la corte y apenas lo había visto algunas veces. Habíamos hablado antes, pero siempre en presencia de algunos nobles que lo escuchaban todo.

Saeth recordó aquel día, había sido el mismo en que Murtagh le había regalado su collar, el mismo día en que había encontrado el huevo de Jaru.

-Acepté la oferta, por supuesto, consciente de que hubiera sido poco inteligente negarme. La cena fue suntuosa, pero los ojos negros de Galbatorix no me abandonaron ni un momento. La mirada del rey era desconcertante: parecía que buscara algo escondido en mi cara. Yo no sabía qué hacer y me esforcé cuanto pude por mantener una conversación educada, pero él se negaba a charlar, y pronto abandoné el esfuerzo.

»Cuando terminó la cena, por fin empezó a hablar. Como nunca habéis oído su voz, me resulta difícil haceros entender qué sonido tenía, pero sus palabras resultaban fascinantes, como si una serpiente me susurrara mentiras doradas al oído. Nunca he escuchado a un hombre tan convincente y tan aterrador. Me contó su visión: una fantasía del Imperio tal como la imaginaba. Habría hermosas ciudades construidas por todo el territorio, habitadas por los mejores guerreros, artesanos, músicos y filósofos, y por fin se erradicaría a los úrgalos; el Imperio se expandiría en todas las direcciones hasta alcanzar los cuatro confines de Alagaësía; florecerían la paz y la prosperidad, pero ocurriría algo aún más maravilloso: regresarían los Jinetes para gobernar apaciblemente todos los feudos del rey.

»Cautivado, lo escuché durante lo que debieron de ser horas. Cuando terminó, le pregunté con ansiedad de qué manera pensaba reinstaurar a los Jinetes, pues todo el mundo sabía que no quedaban huevos de dragones. En ese momento Galbatorix se calló y me miró, pensativo. Guardó silencio durante mucho rato, pero al final extendió una mano y preguntó: "¿Aceptas tú, oh, hijo de mi amigo, servirme en el empeño para traer ese paraíso?".

»Aunque yo conocía la historia de cómo habían llegado él y mi padre al poder, el sueño que había pintado para mí resultaba demasiado atractivo, demasiado seductor para ignorarlo. Yo estaba henchido de ardor por cumplir aquella misión y le hice mi más ferviente promesa. Obviamente complacido, Galbatorix me concedió su bendición y luego me despidió: "Te haré llamar cuando se presente la ocasión".

»Pasaron unos dos o tres meses antes de que me llamara. Cuando llegó la convocatoria, sentí que recuperaba el viejo entusiasmo. Nos encontramos en privado, igual que lo habíamos hecho anteriormente, pero esta vez no se mostró agradable, ni encantador. Los vardenos acababan de destruir a tres brigadas en el sur, y él estaba en pleno despliegue de ira. Con una voz terrible me encargó que comandara un destacamento de tropas y destruyera Cantos, donde se sabía que se escondían de vez en cuando los rebeldes. Al preguntarle qué debía hacer con el pueblo y cómo sabríamos si eran culpables, gritó: "¡Son todos traidores! ¡Quémalos, empálalos y entierra sus cenizas con estiércol!". Siguió echando pestes, maldiciendo a sus enemigos y describiendo la forma en que azotaría la región de aquellos que le desearan algún mal.

»El tono era muy distinto del que había empleado la vez anterior, y eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que no poseía clemencia ni preveía ganarse la lealtad de su gente, y de que reinaba sólo por medio de la fuerza bruta, guiado únicamente por sus pasiones. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí huir para siempre de él y de Urü'baen.

Saeth apretó los puños, y sintió que una ira profunda renacía en su interior. Pero guardó silencio, una parte de ella quería oír la versión de Murtagh acerca de lo ocurrido. Se había marchado por que había sido más inteligente uqe ella, de eso no lo podía culpar ¿Pero por qué la había abandonado a su suerte si sabía la clase de futuro que le esperaba, si sabía de la existencia de Jaru?

-En cuanto me libré de su presencia, mi fiel sirviente, Tornac, y yo nos preparamos para la huida. Salimos aquella misma noche, pero Galbatorix había conseguido de algún modo adivinar mis intenciones, pues había soldados apostados ante las puertas, esperándonos. Mi espada se manchó de sangre y brilló bajo la pálida luz de las antorchas. Derrotamos a aquellos hombres, pero Tornac murió en el empeño.

»Solo y abrumado de dolor, corrí en busca de un viejo amigo que me refugió en sus tierras. Mientras permanecía escondido, escuchaba con atención todos los rumores para tratar de predecir los actos de Galbatorix y planificar mi futuro. Durante ese tiempo, me llegaron voces de que habían enviado a los ra'zac a capturar o a matar a alguien. Como recordaba los planes del rey para los Jinetes, decidí buscar a los ra'zac y seguirlos, sólo por si acaso realmente descubrían algún dragón. Y así fue como los encontré... No tengo más secretos.

Eragon pasó un dedo por las duras escamas de Saphira.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te unes a los vardenos? Tal vez desconfíen de ti al principio, pero una vez demuestres tu lealtad te tratarán con respeto. Además, ¿no son tus aliados, en cierto sentido? Ellos luchan por poner fin al dominio del rey. ¿No es lo mismo que deseas tú?

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar todo con más detalles? —Preguntó Murtagh—. No quiero que Galbatorix sepa dónde estoy, lo cual es inevitable si la gente empieza a contar que me he pasado al bando enemigo, cosa que nunca he hecho. Estos... —hizo una pausa, y luego añadió con desprecio— «rebeldes» no sólo quieren destronar al rey, sino también destruir el Imperio... Y yo no quiero que eso ocurra porque sobrevendrían los tumultos y la anarquía. El rey tiene defectos, sí, pero el sistema es sensato. En cuanto a la posibilidad de ganarme el respeto de los vardenos... ¡Ja! En cuanto me delate, me tratarán como a un criminal o algo peor. Y no sólo eso: la suspicacia recaerá también sobre vosotros porque hemos viajado juntos.

-No es tan grave —dijo Eragon esforzándose por parecer optimista. Murtagh resopló con sorna y desvió la mirada—. Estoy seguro de que no les...

Las palabras de Eragon quedaron interrumpidas al abrirse la puerta, apenas un resquicio por el que cabía una mano. Alguien empujó tres cuencos por la abertura.

Detrás apareció una barra de pan y un pedazo de carne cruda. Luego cerraron la puerta.

-¡Por fin! —refunfuñó Murtagh acercándose a la comida. Lanzó por el aire el trozo de carne hacia Saphira, quien lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo tragó entero. Luego partió en tres el pan, curiosamente le dio la porsión más grande a Saeth, cogió su cuenco y se retiró a un rincón.

Comieron en silencio. Murtagh engullía la comida.

-Me voy a dormir —anunció.

Soltó el cuenco y no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

-Buenas noches —dijo Eragon.

Se tumbó junto a Saphira, con las manos debajo de la cabeza.

Saeth se quedó mirando a Murtagh ¿Por qué no podía apartar la vista de él? ¿Era que acaso aún sentía algo por él? Si, sentía algo, y algo muy profundo, pero el rencor era un bloque de roca que le impedía el paso a aquel sentimiento. Sonrió amargamente. Se inclinó sobre el supuestamente dormido Murtagh y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Murtagh –susurró con tristeza.

-Buenas noches princesa –le sobresaltó la voz del muchacho.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se alejó rápidamente hasta la otra punta de la celda donde se acurrucó para dormir.

"Idiota" se reprimió.


	17. Amor y Venganza

A la mañana siguiente los guiaron por los túneles durante una largo tiempo hasta que se detuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas. Durante todo el trayecto, Saeth se había mantenido a un lado de Eragon, con la esperanza de que este estuviera entre medio de ella y Murtagh y así evitar una conversación con el chico, y había funcionado hasta aquel momento.

-Ahora puedes montar tu dragón –le dijo un hombre a Eragon -pero no intentes alzar el vuelo. Habrá gente mirando, así que recuerda quién eres y cuál es tu situación.

Eragon desmontó de Nieve de Fuego y montó en Saphira, entonces inminentemente, Tornac y Gorm quedaron lado a lado, al igual que sus respectivos jinetes.

-Saeth… -comenzó Murtagh por lo bajo.

Las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente.

-Saeth –repitió un poco más impaciente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás enojada conmigo por que me marché de Uru'baen?

-¡Me abandonaste! ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías, pero lo hiciste! –Rugió Saeth en un susurro -¿Sabes cuanto lloré? –sus ojos brillaron tristemente haciendo que el corazón de Murtagh se sacudiese.

Comenzaron a cabalgar entre una silenciosa multitud que los miraba fijamente, cosa que no ayudó mucho a los nervios de la chica.

-No te abandone –dijo Murtagh con voz profunda –no podía hacerlo, pero tú me traicionaste. Y sin embargo no te culpé por ello.

-¿Qué?

-Me traicionaste. Le dijiste a tu padre dela carta.

- ¿Qué carta? ¡Yo no te traicioné! ¿Cómo podría... –cómo podía traicionarlo si en ese entonces ella lo amaba.

-¿No sabías de la carta?

-¿Qué carta?

Murtagh guardó silencio, al parecer meditando algo. Al levantar la cabeza buscó su mirada -Te había escrito una carta que dejé en tu habitación, en ella te decía que te encontraría en Dauth, que me buscaras allí. Pero se ve que tu padre encontró la carta antes que tú, por que cuando fui a buscarte me encontré con los soldados del rey. Entonces creí que le habías dado la carta él. Durante estos años te busqué por toda Algaësia, pero siempre te desvanecías como el humo.

Saeth se le quedó mirando los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Murtagh le había escrito una carta? Todo tenía sentido, su padre la había arrebatado a otro amigo de su lado. Le había arrebatado al hombre que amaba.

-¿Tu… me escribiste? ¿M… me… buscaste? –tartamudeó sin poderlo creer.

-Por supuesto que lo hice, eres mi princesa –la miró con ternura, pero aún así concierta tristeza, como si no pudiera creer que ella no supiera lo mucho que significaba para él -¿Crees que te olvidé así como así? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

Eragon mientras tanto, ausente de la discusión de sus amigos levantó una tímida mano para saludar a los presentes, sólo silencio le siguió a ese gesto.

Murtagh la miró con emoción contenida mientras respiraba algo agitado.

-Yo te amaba… –una solitaria ovación respondió al gesto de Eragon, Murtagh vaciló y miró hacia otro lado, dudoso, para luego mirarla directo a los ojos, con una intensidad que la chica nunca le había visto, entonces gritó: – ¡Te sigo amando! –Murtagh le tomó el rostro y la besó con fuerza.

Justo en ese instante los aplausos resonaron en bienvenida al jinete de dragón, sin embargo muchos señalaban a la pareja.

Saeth correspondió al beso de Murtagh con pasión, aquella disculpa, aquella explicación del muchacho había sido todo lo que necesitaba, el muro que encerraba sus sentimientos se había derrumbado y ella lo bosó de la forma en que lo había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Se separaron suavemente, sin saber qué decir, aún con los rostros muy juntos.

Eragon los miró sorprendido, luego soltó una sonora carcajada, Saphira le dio un empujón juguetón a Murtagh. Saeth y Murtagh se tomaron de la mano y continuaron cabalgando hasta que los hicieron bajarse de sus monturas, se despidieron de la dragona y continuaron a pie por un estrecho pasillo, completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Llegaron frente a unas enormes puertas de cedro donde el hombre calvo los hizo entrar a todos excepto a los guardias.

El lugar era una oficina muy prolija, repleta de estanterías. Al final de la habitación, frente a un escritorio de nogal un hombre los esperaba.

Saeth se quedó helada al ver al hombre, pero la mano de Murtagh sobre su cintura la hizo avanzar.

-Bienvenidos a Tronjheim, Eragon y Saphira –dijo el hombre -Soy Ajihad. Sentaos, por favor. Eragon se dejó caer en un sillón junto a Murtagh y este junto a Saeth, y la dragona se instaló tras ellos con aire protector. Ajihad alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. Un hombre apretó el paso desde detrás de la escalera: era idéntico al otro hombre calvo. Eragon miró a los dos con sorpresa y Murtagh se puso tenso, pero la vista de Saeth no se apartaba del jefe.

-Vuestra confusión es comprensible; son hermanos gemelos —dijo Ajihad con una leve sonrisa—. Os diría cómo se llaman, pero no tienen nombre.

Saphira resopló, disgustada. Ajihad la miró un momento y luego se sentó en una silla de respaldo alto, tras el escritorio, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos se retiraban tras la escalera y permanecían juntos. Ajihad juntó los dedos a la vez que contemplaba fijamente a Eragon, a Saeth y a Murtagh, y los estudiaba durante un largo rato sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Tras lo que pareció durar varios minutos, bajó las manos y convocó a los gemelos. Uno de los dos se plantó de inmediato a su lado. Ajihad le susurró algo al oído, y el hombre calvo empalideció de repente y negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. Ajihad frunció el entrecejo y luego asintió, como si acabara de confirmar algo. Entonces miró a Saeth y Murtagh, principalmente al muchacho, y les dijo:

-Al negarse a ser examinados me han puesto en una situación difícil. Se les ha permitido entrar en Farthen Dür porque los gemelos me aseguran que pueden controlarlos y por sus acciones en defensa de Eragon y de Arya. Entiendo que quieran mantener ciertas cosas escondidas en su mente, pero si siguen así no podremos fiarnos de ustedes.

-De todos modos, no se fiarían —dijo Murtagh, en tono desafiante.

El rostro de Ajihad se ensombreció al oír las palabras de Murtagh, y el peligro le brilló en los ojos.

-Aunque hace veintitrés años que esa voz no llega a mis oídos... la conozco. — Guardó un silencio de mal presagio e inspiró profundamente. Los gemelos, que parecían alarmados, juntaron la cabeza y empezaron a murmurar, desesperados—. Entonces provenía de otro hombre, uno que tenía más de bestia que de humano. ¡Levántate!

Murtagh obedeció con cautela repartiendo miradas como dardos entre los gemelos y Ajihad.

Eragon vio como Saeth apretaba los puños cada vez más fuerte con la mirada clavada en Alihad.

-¡Quítate la camisa! —ordenó Ajihad. De un tirón, Murtagh se quitó la túnica—. Ahora, date la vuelta.

Al volverse, la luz cayó sobre la cicatriz de la espalda.

-Murtagh... —murmuró Ajihad.

Orik soltó un gruñido de sorpresa. Sin previo aviso, Ajihad se volvió hacia los gemelos y tronó:

-¿Lo sabíais?

Los gemelos hicieron una reverencia.

-Descubrimos el nombre en la mente de Eragon, pero no sospechamos que este chico fuera hijo de alguien tan poderoso como Morzan. No se nos ocurrió...

-¿Y no me lo dijisteis? —preguntó Ajihad. Levantó una mano para evitar cualquier explicación—. Ya hablaremos de esto. —Se encaró de nuevo a Murtagh—.

Antes he de desenmarañar este embrollo. ¿Sigues negándote a pasar la prueba?

-Sí —contestó Murtagh con brusquedad volviendo a ponerse la túnica—. No permitiré que nadie entre en mi mente.

Ajihad se apoyó en el escritorio.

-Eso implicará desagradables consecuencias, porque si los gemelos no consiguen certificar que no representas una amenaza, no podremos ofrecerte nuestra confianza, a pesar del apoyo (o tal vez, precisamente, por culpa de ese mismo apoyo) que le has dado a Eragon. Sin dicha verificación, nuestros pobladores, tanto enanos como humanos, te destrozarán si se enteran de tu presencia entre nosotros. De modo que eso me obligará a mantenerte encerrado en todo momento, tanto por nuestra protección como por la tuya. Y el asunto no hará más que empeorar cuando Hrothgar, el rey de los enanos, exija tu custodia. Así pues, no provoques esa situación, que podría evitarse fácilmente.

—No... —Murtagh, testarudo, hizo un gesto negativo—. Aunque cediera, se me trataría como a un leproso o a un paria. Sólo quiero irme de aquí. Si me permites hacerlo pacíficamente, nunca revelaré vuestra ubicación al Imperio.

-¿Y si te capturan y te llevan ante Galbatorix? —Quiso saber Ajihad—. Extraerá todos los secretos de tu mente, por fuerte que seas. Y si fueras capaz de resistir, ¿cómo sabemos que no te unirás a él en el futuro? No puedo correr ese riesgo.

-¿Me tendréis prisionero para siempre? —preguntó Murtagh poniéndose tenso.

-No —contestó Ajihad—. Sólo hasta que permitas que te examinemos. Si decidimos que eres de fiar, los gemelos desalojarán de tu mente toda noción de la ubicación de Farthen Dür antes de que te vayas. No correremos el riesgo de que esos recuerdos caigan en manos de Galbatorix. ¿Qué me dices, Murtagh? Decídete rápido, o escogeremos nosotros el camino.

Murtagh habló por fin con palabras lentas y claras:

-Mi mente es el único refugio que no me han robado. Otros hombres intentaron allanarlo anteriormente, pero he aprendido a defenderlo con vigor, pues sólo estoy a salvo con mis pensamientos más profundos. Me habéis pedido lo único que no puedo dar, y mucho menos a esos dos —señaló a los gemelos—. Haced conmigo lo que queráis: antes de exponerme a su invasión, que se me lleve la muerte.

La admiración brilló en los ojos de Ajihad.

-No me sorprende tu elección, aunque confiaba en que tomarías la contraria... ¡Guardias! —La puerta de cedro se abrió de golpe, y entraron los guerreros con las armas a punto. Ajihad señaló a Murtagh y ordenó—: Llevadlo a una habitación sin ventanas y reforzad la puerta. Poned seis hombres en la entrada para que no pase nadie hasta que yo vaya a verlo. Tampoco habléis con él.

Los guerreros agarraron a Murtagh con una violencia innecesaria, y esa fue la provocación que Saeth había estado esperando.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por los recuerdos en su mente.

-¡Saeth!

Ajihad se acercó a ella, pero entonces Saeth desenfundó una daga y le apuntó al cuello con ella, mirándolo con un odio incomparable, con le dolor dibujado un su bello rostro.

Todos en la habitación se pusieron tensos, nadie se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento, pues estaba claro que la chica no bromeaba.

-¡Debería matarte! –sollozó.

-Saeth, no cometas una estupidez –le advirtió Murtagh –baja el arma.

-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Él me arruinó la vida, se llevó una parte de mí! ¡Tres años de mi vida dediqué a buscarlo, encada lugar de Algaësia!

Ajihad estudió el triste rostro de la chica y entonces pareció reconocerla. Su rostro adoptó tristeza y culpabilidad.

-Entiendo tu dolor –le dijo con calma.

-¡No! ¡Jamás podrás entender! ¡Me arrebataste la vida cuando asesinaste a Jaru!

Eragon contuvo la respiración, sorprendido, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

Saeth miró a los ojos de Ajihad. Tenía que matarlo, sólo así el mundo estaría en paz. Tenía que hacerlo…

_No somos así._

Resonó una voz en su mente. Saeth Apretó aún más la daga contra el cuello del vardeno, pero aún continuaba sin hacer nada, no comprendía que era aquella voz.

_Tú no eres así._

-Debo hacerlo –dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ajihad, pero hablándole a la etérea voz en su cabeza ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

_Entonces ¿Por qué no lo haces?_

Las lágrimas corrían por el ostro de Saeth. Tenía su venganza servida en bandeja, ya lo había dicho, una vez que lo hiciera ya no le importaría lo que hicieran con ella.

_¡Hazlo!_

-¡No puedo! –Lloriqueó –No puedo –repitió con voz ahogada. Retiró la daga del cuello de Ajihad y calló de rodillas donde rompió a llorar. Un guardia dio un amenazador paso al frente, pero Ajihad lo detuvo.

-Esta niña ha sufrido demasiado en su vida. No voy a permitir que se la siga tratando de la misma forma –le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Murtagh que se agachó junto a ella.

Saeth le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él la alzó en los suyos.

Los guardias los rodearon mirándolos con suspicacia y los guiaron hacia afuera.

Eragon deseó poder ayudar a su amiga y consolarla, pero Ajihad aún no le había permitido que se marchara, y Murtagh sabría cuidar de Saeth.

No hicieron caso de los curiosos cuando atravesaron nuevamente la ciudad, Saeth estaba derrumbada, no había podido vengar a Jaru, después de todo lo que había hecho, no había podido acabar con aquel asesino. Murtagh la consoló en silencio y no dijo nada durante todo el camino. Los guardias los dirigieron hacia una celda que más bien se asemejaba a una habitación.

Murtagh sentó a Saeth en la cama, pero el guardia dijo:

-Ella tiene una celda diferente.

-Ella se queda aquí –respondió Murtagh desafiante. Aquel guardia tendría que matarlo para que dejara a Saeth a solas luego de lo ocurrido.

El guardia vio la decisión en sus ojos y se marchó resignado, de igual forma no veía el problema.

Murtagh se volteó y observó a Saeth.

-Sabes que hiciste lo correcto –le dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado y le secaba una solitaria lágrima –no habrías logrado nada si matabas a Ajihad.

-No pude hacerlo –dijo sin mirarlo –siempre creí que cuando se me presentara la oportunidad hasta lo disfrutaría… Pero ni siquiera pude hacerlo –decidió omitir la voz en su cabeza.

-Eso es por que no eres una asesina a sangre fría… -Murtagh fijó la vista en la pared –cuando te vi apuntarle con esa daga… tuve miedo… pero no por Ajihad, sino por ti. Temí perder a mi princesa, sabía que si hacías eso perderías esa inocencia que siempre has conservado.

Murtagh le acarició suavemente el rostro. Saeth le retuvo la mano y le dio un beso en ella.

Luego de un momento la chica lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca te lo he dicho… pero –apoyó su frente contra la de Murtagh –te amo tanto –dijo con voz ahogada.

Murtagh sonrió tiernamente.

-Yo también te amo –acarició los labios de la chica con los suyos, disfrutando de aquel sencillo contacto.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries_

Cuando ya no pudo resistir más su deseo la beso con pasión, una pasión íntima y desenfrenada que nunca había sentido. Que ninguno de los dos había sentido.

_Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh _

Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, Saeth cruzó una pierna por encima de Murtagh y se sentó sobre las de él, aprisionando su torso. Las manos del muchacho se deslizaron delicadamente desde su rostro, recorriendo su espalda, hasta capturar su cintura, mientras que las de ella recorrían su musculoso pecho, buscando deshacerse de la ropa.

_Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever__  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh _

Murtagh le besó el cuello. Cómo la amaba, cuanto la había esperado. La estrechó contra si lo más que pudo, la quería tener así para siempre, por siempre con él, sus labios acariciando su delicada piel, aprisionando los suyos, expresándole sus sentimientos de una manera que las palabras no podían. Saeth dejó a escapar un leve gemido mientras los labios del chico rozaban su piel.

Aquello hizo que Murtagh la deseara aún más, que la pegara a su cuerpo, que besara sus labios con la pasión de los amantes. Necesitaba hacerla suya, saber que nadie más la tendría. Sus frágiles manos acariciándolo lo volvían loco de amor, de pasión.

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh

En aquel ambiente íntimo y delicado se entregaron el uno al otro, sin cansarse de decirse cuanto se amaban, canto se necesitaban y que nunca más se separarían.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Para los que no sabes la canción es I'm kissing you del soundtrack de Romeo y Julieta.

Aparte de eso no tengo nada que agregar, más que (L) es muy romántico )


	18. Viejos Conocidos y No Tan Conocidos

Murtagh acarició la frágil espada marcada de cicatrices de la chica que dormía abrazada a él. Se veía tan inocente y hermosa, parecía completamente diferente a la triste y dolida chica que había visto hacía tan sólo un día. Había paz en su rostro y una media sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus deseables y perfectos labios. Él también sonrió.

Soltando un fuerte suspiro la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos. Saeth abrió los ojos y parpadeó adormilada. Al verlo, una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Temí que hubiera sido sólo un sueño –le dijo acercándose para besarlo. Luego apoyó el mentón en su pecho y lo miró fijamente -¿En qué piensas?

Murtagh quitó la vista del techo y la miró fijamente para luego sonreír también.

-En que creo que no me desagradará pasar mucho tiempo en esta celda –rió.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó perezosamente.

-Por que si alguien entra no será una situación muy cómoda –se sentó desperezándose.

-Dame diez minutos más, mujer –rezongó y se tapó con la sábana.

-No creo que quieras que Ajihad venga a verte y te encuentre así –le dijo colocándose la camisa.

-Oh, pero si a mi me encanta la exposición pública –dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se resignaba a levantarse.

Una vez vestidos Murtagh la tomó por la cintura.

-¿Y bien? No viene nadie ¿Me has hecho dejar mi cómodo lugar junto a una cálida chica para esto? –simuló enojo.

-Con que junto a una cálida chica.

-Si, con un tibio cuerpo que no me canso de besar –le susurró al oído y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Murtagh… ¡Me haces cosquillas! –comenzó a reír.

El sonido le resultó extrañamente desconocido para sus oídos ¿Hacía tanto que no reía de aquella forma?

La puerta se abrió y ella se separó de Murtagh con un empujón. El chico la miró algo resentido y en ese momento Ajihad entró.

Saeth se retiró a la otra punta de la habitación y se sentó en las sombras, el que no hubiera asesinado a Ajihad no significaba que le perdonara lo que había hecho.

-Sígueme Saeth, necesito hablar contigo a solas –le dijo el hombre con seriedad.

Ella se puso de pie muy tensa ¿Iba a castigarla por intentar asesinarlo? No podía culparlo, pero en cuanto intentara ponerle un dedo encima no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Cruzó una rápida mirada con Murtagh antes de seguir al líder de los vardenos.

Ajihad la llevó hacia una habitación simple con un escritorio en ella, parecía ser la oficina del jefe de la prisión de los vardenos.

El hombre se sentó frente al escritorio y le hizo señas para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Saeth hizo lo que le pedía y permanecieron largos minutos sin hacer más que mirarse, hasta que finalmente Ajihad se decidió a hablar:

-No voy a culparte por lo que intentaste hacer –le dijo.

Saeth se sorprendió, pero su rostro no mostró emoción alguna.

-Lo que sucedió… es algo con lo que he tenido que vivir estos últimos años. En el momento no lo supe, pero cuando te vi llorar, y gritaste aquellas cosas, me di cuenta de mi error. No te estoy pidiendo una disculpa que se que no me darás, sólo te pido una tregua.

-No intentaré matarte, si es eso a lo que te refieres –dijo fríamente. No lo hacía por él, pero era honesta.

-Supongo que no puedo pedir más.

-No.

-Me gustaría que supieras que de haber sabido la historia completa no lo habría hecho, pero las historias no suelen conocerse durante las batallas, sino después de estas. Confío en la palabra de Brom, y si hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés más cómoda.

-Sin embargo no vas a dejarme salir.

-No depende sólo de mí. Por mucho que confíe en ti, los habitantes de Farthen Dür no lo hacen, y tampoco el rey Hrothgar.

Guardaron silencio, Saeth deseaba irse, no soportaba la compasiva mirada de Ajihad. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Arya. No mostraba ningún rastro de debilidad, todo lo contrario.

Ajihad se puso de pie.

-Arya deseaba hablar contigo antes de que seas regresada a tu celda –le dijo Ajihad a la joven –yo debo irme. Te repito que estoy arrepentido –dicho esto salió de la oficina.

La elfa la observó largamente con una curiosa expresión en el rostro, luego se sentó, pero no al otro lado del escritorio, sino a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… supongo –respondió algo extrañada por el comportamiento de la elfa, no la conocía, y sin embargo le hablaba como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-Se que esto debe ser duro para ti. Pero entiende que Ajihad está muy arrepentido, él apreciaba mucho a tu madre, la respetaba, y de cierta forma ha trasladado ese aprecio hacia ti.

-¿Conocía a mi madre? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Si… ¿Nadie te ha dicho lo parecida que eres a ella? –Le sonrió cálidamente –Tienes su mismo espíritu, la misma fuerza, eres exactamente igual a ella.

Saeth no supo que responder, en verdad nunca había visto a su madre, según Galbatorix le había dicho, ella había muerto al dar a luz.

-Al menos no heredé mucho de mi padre- bromeó incómoda.

-No, eres puramente hija de tu madre. Dudo que hayas heredado algo de Galbatorix –le tomó maternalmente la mano –Me he enterado de estos "ataques" que tienes.

No sé lo que son –respondió sin terminar de comprender la actitud de Arya, aún que de cierta forma le comenzaba a agradar la elfa, como si fuera una vieja amiga que no veía hacía años –Pero… -dudó ¿Debía contarle sus sospechas? Sentía que podía confiar en ella –creo que es alguien y no algo lo que causa esta supuesta enfermedad.

-Me temo que no te comprendo.

Saeth buscó palabras para explicarlo.

-Creo que alguien me está provocando esta enfermedad, metiéndose en mi mente ¿Es eso posible?

-Jamás había oído algo así, pero no significa que no sea posible –pensó por una segundo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido -¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando sufres esos ataques?

-Primero… un dolor inhumano, cada vez es más fuerte. Comienza en mi mente, pero luego me quema la gedwey ignasia.

-¿La Gedwey Ignasia?

-Si, es un dolor incomparable. Entonces, cuando ya se vuelve insoportable, siento que me arrebatan toda la fuerza y caigo inconsciente.

Arya asintió seriamente, pero con tristeza en su rostro.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para aliviar tu dolor, pero es algo sin precedentes. Pero bueno –le sonrió –no nos preocupemos por algo que de momento no podemos solucionar –amplió su sonrisa –me he enterado del apasionado beso que te has dado con el hijo de Morzan, todos en Farthen Dür hablan de ello –le guiñó un ojo de forma confidente y juguetona.

Saeth se sintió enrojecer y Arya soltó una carcajada.

-A mi parecer es un buen chico, no creo que tenga la culpa de quién es su padre, tal como tú. Al parecer tienen mucho en común –agregó –Sin embargo, he de advertirte que seas cuidadosa a la hora de entregar tu corazón… a veces… lo hacemos sin medir las consecuencias y resultamos heridos –su mirada se volvió sombría, pero espantó el pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza –no quiero que tú también pases por ello.

-¿También?

-Si, demasiados han sufrido por amor, no es algo agradable y tú has debido soportar demasiadas penas para tu corta vida, todos tratamos de evitarte más.

Saeth asintió, pero no se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta de la elfa, sabía que ese también no había sido un término general.

-Creo que te vendría bien un baño para relajarte, se que a Ajihad no le importará que te des uno, después de todo tomaremos sus palabras al pie d la letra –sonrió.

-Si, creo que me vendría bien.

-Muy bien, sígueme.

Se puso de pie y Saeth la siguió por los pasillos. Las miradas de los habitantes de Farthen Dür comenzaban a incomodarla.

-Te cederé mi habitación para que te bañes, así tendrás más privacidad.

-Gracias Arya –luego de un momento preguntó: -¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Conocías a mi madre? –inquirió repentinamente.

Arya guardó silencio por un momento.

-Si… la conocía –dijo con una leve tristeza –la conocía muy bien, tal vez demasiado –agregó con una sonrisa –Pasa, yo volveré en un momento, y te recomiendo que no salgas, no se lo tomarán muy bien. Yo debo hablar con Ajihad.

Saeth entró en la habitación, era simple, tal como Saeth se dio cuenta que a Arya le gustaba. A diferencia de lo que se esperaría de una elfa, a Arya no parecían gustarle las cosas ostentosas. Su ropa era simple y oscura, tal como la de Saeth, no se había dado cuenta, pero eran muy parecidas, ella tampoco había disfrutado de los lujos, ni siquiera cuando vivía en el castillo, prefería la aventura.

Se desvistió y entró en una puerta a la derecha, tiritando de frío se sumergió en el agua tibia de la laguna subterránea. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, y repentinamente le entraron ganas de besar a Murtagh.

"En lo que me he convertido" rió "No puedo estar más de una hora sin Murtagh que ya lo extraño" Que bien se sentía.

Cuando finalmente salió, se secó con una toalla que Arya había dejado sobre la cama y se puso un vestido negro similar al que utilizaba la elfa. Luego se miró en el espejo y sonrió, el vestido le sentaba muy bien.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, Saeth dudó, tal vez venían a ver a Arya.

-Soy yo –le tranquilizó la voz de la elfa.

-Adelante, Arya.

Ella entró y le sonrió al verla.

-Tengo buenas noticias –dijo acercándose y tomándole las manos –Hablé con Ajihad y el rey Hrothgar, y han accedido a dejarte en libertad.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó sorprendida -¿Cómo?

-Eso no tiene importancia, lo que importa es que eres libre de ir por Farthen Dür a tu antojo, tu habitación será la contigua a la mía.

-No sé que decir… Gracias Arya, por todo.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, después de todo… -guardó silencio –ven, de seguro quieres recorrer la ciudad.

-Primero… preferiría visitar a Murtagh, para decirle…

Arya sonrió y asintió.

-¿Sabes cómo ir?

-Si, gracias.

-Muy bien, nos veremos luego.

Saeth se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las celdas.

-Quiero ver a Murtagh –le dijo al guardia que asintió.

-En otro momento no te lo permitiría, pero Ajihad ya ha hablado con él y puede recibir visitas, pero tendrás que esperar, en este momento está hablando con Nasuada.

-¿Nasuada?

-La hija de Ajihad.

La hija de Ajihad, repitió Saeth en su mente, excelente, aquella familia comenzaba a caerle pésimo. Sintió curiosidad sobre lo que hablaban, pensó que sería incorrecto escuchar, pero ¿Desde cuando ella hacía lo correcto?

-Thverr stenr un atra eka hórna –murmuró Saeth sin que el guardia la oyera.

Al cabo de un segundo la voz de una mujer sonó claramente en su mente.

-Me alegro que estés bien Murtagh, cuando me enteré de que mi padre te había encerrado me preocupé mucho.

-¿Y por qué te preocupaste por mi?

Nasuada guardó silencio.

-Como sea ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras estoy aquí, mirarme el ombligo? –preguntó Murtagh.

-Si quieres puedo hacer que te busquen libros de la biblioteca.

-Me parece bien.

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla, mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí.

-¿Sigues escapándote? –Murtagh rió –creí que ya habías dejado atrás esa etapa.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, si no me hubiera escapado aquella vez no te habría conocido ¿Verdad? –Nasuada guardó silencio por un segundo -Adiós Murtagh, te veré luego. Y Murtagh…

-¿Si?

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, te extrañé.

Saeth abrió los ojos furiosa ¿Quién demonios se creía aquella niña mimada?

La puerta se abrió, y ella se preparó para enfrentar a la hija de Ajihad. Nasuada tenía la misma piel color ébano de su padre, llevaba un vestido de terciopelo que resaltaba su figura, se veía elegante e imponente, pero ella no se intimidó. Si iban a tener en cuenta los cargos, ella era princesa del reino más grande de Algaësia, aún que su padre fuera un tirano, y Nasuada, tan sólo era la hija de un rebelde asesino, que sólo gobernaba a un puñado de hombres ocultos bajo tierra.

-Tu debes ser Saeth –dijo Nasuada seriamente al verla –la hija de Galbatorix –agregó con frialdad.

Ella no le respondió, sino que la fulminó con la mirada. No le había gustado para nada la sonrisa de Nasuada al salir de la celda, por que esa había sido la misma sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a Murtagh.

Saeth la hizo a un lado y entró en la celda, ya se enfrentaría con ella más tarde, ahora le demostraría a quien amaba Murtagh.

-¡Hola princesa! –la saludó Murtagh sonriente -pensé que me habías abandonado, Nasuada me dijo que te dejaron en libertad.

Saeth torció la boca al escuchar ese nombre, pero lo abrazó.

-Si, fue Arya, no sé que le habrá dicho a Ajihad, pero me liberaron.

-Que extraño –dijo el pensativo –Que se tome tantas molestias.

-Si, tampoco lo comprendo, pero ha sido muy amable conmigo… -lo miró suspicaz -¿De sonde conoces a la hija de Ajihad?

-Somos viejos conocidos, ella me ayudó hace tiempo, es una buena mujer. Fuerte y decidida.

Saeth se puso seria mientras Murtagh la estrechaba contra si. Aquella Nasuada formaba parte de la vida de Murtagh desde hacía tiempo, y él parecía tener muy buen concepto de ella. No le agradó en un comienzo, y menos en aquel momento.


	19. Rivales

Luego de salir de la celda de Murtagh, Saeth buscó a Arya en su habitación, pero no la encontró, así que decidió ir a visitar a Eragon y Saphira. Un enano, algo impresionado de que se dirigiera a él, le indicó dónde quedaba la dragonera y allí se dirigió.

Estaba muy confundida por la revelación que le había hecho Murtagh.

flash back

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Murtagh tocando el collar que colgaba de su cuello –Nunca tuve oportunidad de revelarte los poderes mágicos de este collar. No es muy poderoso pero…

-Eso no es necesario –rió –ya lo descubrí yo solita. Ha sido bastante útil eso de cambiar el color de cabello.

-¿Cambiar el color de cabello? No sirve para eso ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea chiflada?

-Pero… -Saeth frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Ese collar sirve para bloquear o eliminar los hechizos simples. Y también para volverlos a activar.

Saeth se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula.

fin flash back

¿Quería decir eso que el negro era su verdadero color de cabello? ¿Qué más no era auténtico en ella? Sin duda más tarde tendría que probarlo.

Para llegar a la dragonera tuvo que subir unas interminables escaleras por que se encontraba en lo alto del Isidar Mithrim, pero el ejercicio le hizo bien. Sin embargo, se llevó una terrible sorpresa al no encontrar a Eragon allí, sino a quien menos ganas tenía de volver a ver, Nasuada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –soltó con brusquedad.

Nasuada la miró un segundo con sus ojos almendrados sin identificarla, de seguro por que se había cambiado el cabello a negro. De pronto pareció reconocerla por que la miró con una antipatía poco disimulada.

-Vengo a entregarle al jinete un mensaje de mi padre.

-Así que eres hija de Ajihad… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –dijo con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz, y aquello era más del imaginable por cualquiera.

Nasuada frunció sus prominentes labios.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que ambos no me agradan –respondió con simpleza.

-Al menos mi padre es honorable –Nasuada irguió la cabeza con orgullo.

Saeth se dio el gusto de soltar una risa de incredulidad.

-Nuestros padres se parecen, ambos son asesinos de dragones –dijo con un odio venenoso en cada nota de su voz.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Nasuada le pegó una bofetada –No te mereces a Murtagh.

La cabeza de Saphira se asomó desde las cuevas y dio un profundo gruñido, Nasuada volteó a verla.

Saeth miró furiosa a la mujer, había traspasándola línea de su paciencia. La agarró del cuello del vestido con aquella fuerza inexplicable para su tamaño.

-Murtagh decide quién la merece y quién no. Y él me ha elegido a mi, así que será mejor que te alejes de él por que no me importará de quién seas la hija ni en dónde estamos ¿Entendido? –dijo con fiereza, sus ojos lilas centelleaban con fiereza, la soltó de un empujón.

- ¿Arya? –dijo Eragon apareciendo en la escalera.

Saeth y Nasuada voltearon a verlo, confundidas.

-¡Saeth! Yo… te confundí, creí que eras…

-No me extraña que hayas olvidado mi rostro si no viniste a verme –le respondió la chica con los brazos en jarras, ignorando olímpicamente a Nasuada.

-Yo… -comenzó el jinete avergonzado, pero Saeth sonrió y lo abrazó.

Cuando se separaron, Eragon reparó en Nasuada -¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Nasuada, tengo un mensaje de mi padre para ti…

-Iré con Saphira, el aire aquí es irrespirable –le cortó Saeth y se alejó hacia la cueva para ver a la dragona.

_Lo orgulloso que se sentiría Murtagh si supiera que peleaban por él _–bromeó Saphira cuando llegó junto a ella.

_Esa idiota… en cuanto me levante un solo dedo se lo rebanaré._

_Y en cuanto te levante otra mano se la sacaré de un mordisco._

_Me agrada saber que al menos estás de mi lado._

_Cómo no estarlo pequeñaja._

Saeth sonrió y le acarició las brillantes escamas.

_¿Cómo estás?_

_He recibido consuelo_ –dijo dejando escapar una pícara sonrisa.

_Oh, ya veo, que con que consuelo ¿Eh?_ –la dragona rió enseñando sus filosos dientes.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –inquirió Eragon entrando en la cueva mientras señalaba con la cabeza e dirección a Nasuada que ya se marchaba.

-Nada, es sólo que no nos llevamos bien.

_Al menos tienen intereses comunes_ –acotó la dragona conteniendo la risa.

-Como sea –dijo Eragon sin entender -¿Quieres comer algo? –le preguntó a la chica.

Saeth recordó entonces que no había comido desde hacía bastante. (Al menos lo que se dice comida en si jajajajjajajaJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJJAJA hay diosssss, bastaa, sorry por la interrupción pero era necesario jajajaj)

-Si, me muero de hambre.

Montaron en Saphira y esta los llevó abajo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Eragon mientras caminaban por Farthan Dúr bajo la atenta mirada de sus habitantes.

Saeth frunció el ceño, comenzaba a cansarse de que todos le preguntaran lo mismo.

-He estado peor –se limitó a decir –A decir verdad –agregó –en este momento tengo algo más de lo que preocuparme en este momento.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Es sobre el collar, resulta que no sirve para lo que yo creía y puede que en verdad sea morocha y no rubia. Es extraño.

-No comprendo…

-Yo tampoco, en cuanto lo descubra te lo haré saber, creo que tendré que hablar con Murtagh…

-¿Cómo está él? ¿Los han tratado bien?

-Si, la celda es más lujosa que tu cuevita encima del Isidar Mithrim.

-¿Y cómo es que te dejaron salir? Digo…

-Si, aún que traté de asesinar al líder de los vardenos me dejaron libre… Tengo que agradecérselo a Arya. No sé ni cómo ni por qué lo hizo, pero ha hecho que me liberen.

-¿Arya? ¿La has visto? ¿Está bien?

-Calma chico dragón, si, está bien, fue ella la que me prestó la ropa. Ha sido muy amable conmigo, es extraño. Dijo que había conocido a mi madre, y mucho, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que oculta algo…

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-¿Sabes? No te haría daño prestarle algo de atención a mis desvaríos, en muchas ocasiones llego a algo –replicó molesta, luego puso los ojos en blanco –probablemente estará dando una vuelta por Farthen Dür, no pude dar con ella.

En la cocina, le pidieron algo de comer al cocinero y momentos más tarde les sirvieron un plato lleno de hongos, setas y carne para Eragon y uno de frutas para Saeth.

-¿Por qué nunca comes carne? Lo había notado desde hacía tiempo.

-No es algo que pueda explicarte, es una decisión que tomé hace tiempo, algo que sentí. Pero digamos que simplemente no me siento cómoda comiendo a otros seres vivos.

-Nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

-Y yo nunca del otro, estamos a mano -sonrió


	20. Imagen Verdadera

Aquella noche Saeth se sentó en su cama sosteniendo el collar con ambas manos, sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía miedo. No sabía cuanto habían cambiado en ella ¿Qué pasaba si en verdad tenía la cara deformada o algo así?

Soltó un profundo suspiro y se colocó el collar. Cerró los ojos recurrió al poder del collar, no tardó en encontrar un hechizo sobre ella, ofreció algo de resistencia, sin duda había sido hecho por alguien poderoso, de seguro Galbatorix, pero logró eliminarlo, luego encontró otro y también lo eliminó. Para su sorpresa encontró uno más, este era diferente, intentó eliminarlo pero era demasiado complejo. Apretó los puños decidida a hacerle frente a aquel desconocido hechizo, pero había un extraño muro de energía que se lo impedía, el eco de un conocido dolor la recorrió al intentar atravesarlo.

Temblorosa abrió los ojos, se sentía diferente, más ligera, más fuerte. Se puso de pie y con paso temeroso se acercó al espejo de pie ¿Qué encontraría en él?

Alguien golpeó la puerta pero no hizo caso.

Levantó la vista lentamente… al verse en el espejo no pudo contener un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Saeth? –la voz preocupada de Arya sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

Saeth no respondió, estaba demasiado sorprendida por su reflejo. Sus rasgos se habían vuelto más finos, su cabello negro, sus ojos lilas eran algo rasgados, pero no tanto como los de Arya, y sus orejas… ¡Sus orejas eran largas y terminaban en punta!

Se alejó del espejó retrocediendo.

-¡Saeth! ¿Estás bien?

Miró hacia la puerta y caminó hacia ella a zancadas. Arya sabía algo de ello. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se encontró con la elfa que la miró boquiabierta.

-Más te vale que me expliques esto –dijo con seriedad.

Arya bajó la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo haré… pero no ahora. No es el momento.

-¿Qué? –Saeth iba a protestar pero la elfa la calló levantando una mano.

-Ajihad nos ha convocado… hay problemas.

La joven asintió, sabía que esos "problemas" no eran nada triviales. Sin embargo se prometió que no le permitiría a Arya librarse de darle una merecida explicación.

Se colocó una capa y la capucha y tomó a Du'Namora, su espada, la vieja espada de Vrael, para luego seguir a Arya por los pasillos de Farthen Dür hacia la oficina de Ajihad.

Durante el camino Saeth pensó en lo ocurrido ¿Significaba eso que su madre era elfa? ¿Era por ello que Arya la trataba tan bien? Si su madre era elfa ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en Uru'baen con Galbatorix?

-Tengo la sospecha de que los urgalos se dirigen hacia aquí –le informó Arya para romper el silencio.

Saeth no respondió, repentinamente sintió la conocida sensación de que le robaban la energía, aún que al menos esta vez sin el dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Arya se acercó a ella preocupada -¿Saeth, me escuchas?

La chica se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en Arya para no caer.

-Es… la enfermedad –pudo decir.

-Será mejor que descanses, yo iré con Ajihad.

-No… puedo ir –apretó las mandíbulas e intentó concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio, pero apenas era consciente del entorno.

-De ninguna manera…

-Voy a ir –recalcó con voz imperiosa, no pensaba de ninguna manera quedarse en cama si los urgalos atacaban Farthen Dür, no por amor a los vardenos, pero se había jurado proteger a Eragon y Saphira con su vida, y ella no olvidaba sus juramentos, puesto que rara vez los hacía, y ahora mucho menos podría quedarse tranquila si sabía que Murtagh corría peligro. No, de ninguna manera, debía luchar, ella no era de los que se quedaban cruzados de brazos y esperaban que los demás hicieran su trabajo.

Arya dudó un instante, clavando en la chica una mirada de preocupación. Luego le sonrió.

-Eres una guerrera, lo llevas en tu sangre –dijo con una cálida mirada y los ojos levemente empañados –y no me podría sentir más orgullosa de ti. Vamos –le colocó un brazo en la cintura y la ayudó a caminar.

Al entrar en el estudio encontraron a Ajihad tras el escritorio, de pie y con el semblante sombrío, a su lado estaba otro hombre.

-Ya llegaron –dijo Ajihad con su voz grave –este es Jórmundur, mi subalterno en el mando.

Se saludaron formalmente y Arya hizo que Saeth se sentase. Entonces Ajihad fijó su vista en el mapa sobre su escritorio.

-He mandado a Orik a buscar a Eragon, han de estar por llegar en cualquier…

En ese momento las puertas se volvieron a abrir y por ellas entraron el joven jinete y el enano. La vista de Eragon recorrió a los presentes y se detuvo en Saeth de quien sólo se veía el rostro ensombrecido por la capucha, no quería que al ver su nuevo aspecto, o viejo aspecto, la asaltaran con preguntas que no podía responder, pues ni ella misma conocía las respuestas.

Ajihad presentó a Jórmundur nuevamente y entonces comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido:

-Os he despertado a los seis porque todos corremos un grave peligro. Hace una media hora ha llegado corriendo un enano por un túnel abandonado que pasa por debajo de Tronjheim. Estaba ensangrentado y hablaba de forma incoherente, pero ha conservado la conciencia suficiente para explicar a los enanos qué era lo que le perseguía: un ejército de úrgalos. Tal vez estén a un día de marcha.

La impresión llenó de silencio el estudio. Luego Jórmundur estalló en maldiciones y empezó a hacer preguntas al mismo tiempo que Orik, Saeth juntó las manos con aire pensativo, no comprendía como podían los úrgalos estar dirigiéndose hacia Farthen Dür si no conocían su ubicación. Ajihad alzó las manos.

-¡Callad! Hay algo más: los úrgalos no se acercan avanzando por los caminos normales, sino bajo tierra. Están en los túneles... Nos van a atacar desde abajo.

Eragon alzó la voz entre el barullo que se produjo a continuación:

-¿Por qué no se han enterado antes los enanos? ¿Cómo han descubierto los túneles los úrgalos?

-¡Suerte tenemos de habernos enterado ahora! -exclamó Orik. Todos dejaron de hablar para escucharlo -Hay cientos de túneles que atraviesan las montañas Beor, deshabitados desde que se excavaron. Sólo los recorren unos pocos excéntricos que no quieren mantener contacto con nadie. Bien podría haber ocurrido que no recibiéramos ningún aviso.

Ajihad señaló el mapa pero Saeth no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie para poder verlo, sin embargo, su falta de fuerzas no se debía a su enfermedad o lo que fuera, era un desgano producido por la inminente verdad, su padre dirigía sus ejércitos hacia Farthen Dür, y si ella estaba allí, o bien la capturaban o bien la asesinaban, y no estaba muy segura de lo que prefería.


	21. La Batalla Por Farthen Dûr

Saeth los vio desde su lugar en las sombras, estaban todos tensos.

-Ha empezado –oyó que decía Arya con expresión apenada.

Despacio, casi en cámara lenta llevó una mano al pomo de Du'Namora, ya no se sentía débil físicamente, pero su convicción menguaba. Llevaba tiempo escapando de su padre y ahora ¿Por qué se colocaba en bandeja de plata a la espera de que la capturaran? De seguro él ordenaría que no la mataran, no, querría tener el placer de hacerlo él, o torturarla para luego obligarla a obedecerlo, y ella no estaba segura de que sus afectos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para entregarse a si misma. Se sentía culpable de tener aquellos sentimientos, la hacían sentir una traidora, una cobarde. Jamás le había temido a una batalla, su espada no temblaba, pero al pensar en Urü'Baen… sentía que las piernas le fallaban.

Sacudió la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la oscura boca del túnel entre las prietas filas de hombres y las afiladas estacas. Decididamente no iba a huir, no era esa clase de cobarde, no iba a abandonar a sus amigos.Entonces un hombre gritó:

-¡Los estoy oyendo!

Los guerreros se pusieron tensos y apretaron las empuñaduras de sus armas. Nadie se movía... Nadie respiraba. En algún lugar relinchó un caballo y Saeth se preguntó durante cuánto más duraría su convicción.

Los agudos gritos de los úrgalos hendían el aire a la vez que sus oscuras figuras emergían a borbotones por la boca del túnel. En respuesta a una orden, los calderos de brea se inclinaron hacia un lado derramando el líquido ardiente en la hambrienta garganta del túnel. Los monstruos aullaron de dolor y agitaron los brazos en el aire.

Alguien lanzó una tea en dirección a la brea burbujeante y en la entrada del túnel se alzó una columna anaranjada de llamas grasientas que envolvió a los úrgalos en un infierno. Aquella batalla recién comenzaba y ya era mucho más sangrienta de lo que Saeth había visto nunca, un fuego que hacía tiempo estaba apagado se encendió en sus ojos, el ardor de la batalla comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella, convirtiéndola nuevamente en aquel ser de sangre fría que solía ser.

Pronto llegaron más úrgalos para apisonar la brea y treparon sobre los cuerpos de sus hermanos calcinados para salir del agujero. Como se apelotonaban, ofrecían un sólido muro a hombres y enanos. Detrás de la empalizada que Orik había contribuido a construir, la primera hilera de arqueros tensó los arcos y disparó. Eragon y Arya sumaron sus flechas al mortífero enjambre y contemplaron cómo las saetas se colaban en las filas de los úrgalos.

La hilera de monstruos se tambaleó y amenazó con romperse, pero se cubrieron con los escudos y capearon el ataque. Los arqueros volvieron a disparar, aunque los úrgalos seguían brotando hacia la superficie a un ritmo feroz.

Saeth sonrió al ver cuántos eran, tardaría bastante, pero sería divertido, hacía tiempo que no tenía una buna batalla.

El ejército enemigo formaba una sólida masa de cuerpos que parecía extenderse sin fin, y entre los monstruos se alzaban andrajosos y sombríos estandartes. Mientras el eco de Farthen Dür repetía las notas fúnebres que emitían las trompas de guerra, el grupo de úrgalos al completo cargó con salvajes gritos de guerra.

Se lanzaron contra las hileras de estacas que quedaron cubiertas de sangre y cuerpos inmóviles a medida que la vanguardia chocaba contra los postes. Una nube de flechas negras sobrevoló la barrera para llegar hasta los defensores, que permanecían agachados. Saeth imitó a sus compañeros y se escondió bajo el escudo.

Frustrados momentáneamente por las empalizadas, los úrgalos se arremolinaron confundidos, al tiempo que los vardenos permanecían juntos a la espera del siguiente ataque. Tras una pausa, se elevaron de nuevo los gritos de guerra cuando los úrgalos se lanzaron hacia delante. El asalto era desesperado. El ímpetu llevó a los monstruos a superar las estacas, donde una línea de lanceros los acosó con la intención de repeler el ataque. Los lanceros aguantaron un poco, pero no había manera de detener la ominosa marea de úrgalos que los arrollaba.

Miró a sus compañeros y vio que aún no se movían. Al demonio, si iba a arriesgar su pellejo no iba a quedarse a esperar que una flecha la atravesara. Apartó a unos soldados de su camino y se lanzó corriendo a la primera línea.

Se rompieron las primeras líneas defensivas, y los que iban en cabeza de ambos ejércitos chocaron por primera vez. Hombres y enanos se abalanzaron con un rugido ensordecedor.

Al llegar al frente Saeth lanzó un grito de batalla y acompañada de un gran salto descargó su arma contra el primer úrgalo que encontró. Sin detenerse saltó sobre el cuerpo inerte del úrgalo y dio un giro para esquivar a otro, para luego devolverle el golpe con una precisión mortal.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que la marea de la batalla la había de sus compañeros hasta el punto en que ni siquiera veía a la dragona. No le importó mucho de no ser por que temía que le agarrara uno de sus molestos ataques.

Tres kull se plantaron frente a ella empuñando sus hachas dispuestos a reducirla picadillo. Ella se agachó a tiempo para evitar que el arma de uno de ellos le rebanara la cabeza, y desde el suelo extendió el brazo hacia él y gritó:

—_¡Jierda!_

La cabeza del kull se retorció hacia atrás y su oyó un crujido agudo. Saeth cerró los ojos.

-Ouch –dijo, aún no dejaba de impresionarle el sonido de los huesos al romperse. Sin embargo no había tiempo para eso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que los otros dos úrgalos se lanzaban contra ella, uno por cada extremo. Negó con la cabeza, sin convencerse de que fueran tan estúpidos y se lanzó hacia arriba haciendo que se chocaran y sus cuernos quedaran enganchados.

Al ver que le sería muy difícil moverse hacia una posición más favorable echó de menos a Gorm, pero había sido decisión suya no llevarlo a la batalla, no se lo perdonaría si su fiel corcel se lesionaba gravemente. A pesar de haber sido un gran caballo de batalla, Gorm era más bien uno de carreras, y en aquel momento no serviría de mucho su rapidez, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera ella contaba con mucho espacio para moverse.

Saeth saltó sobre la batalla haciendo hincapié en la cabeza de un sorprendido úrgalo y cayó al suelo con gracia, esquivando el hachazo de otro monstruo corrió en dirección a la pared, recogiendo un arco y todas las flechas que pudo recolectar en su camino.

-¡Arriba! –gritó en el idioma antiguo y se sintió impulsada hacia una salida en la pared donde aterrizó sin producir sonido alguno.

Desde su alta posición Saeth pudo ver el desarrollo de la batalla, se luchaba en tres frentes distintos en Farthen Dür: uno junto a cada túnel abierto. Los úrgalos tenían la desventaja de que sus fuerzas estaban dispersas y, además, les era imposible sacar a todas sus tropas a la vez del interior de los túneles. Aun así, los vardenos y los enanos no podían evitar el avance de los monstruos y, poco a poco, se iban retirando hacia Tronjheim. Los defensores parecían insignificantes contra las masas de úrgalos, cuyo número seguía aumentando a medida que salían de los túneles.

Los úrgalos se habían organizado bajo diversos estandartes, cada uno de los cuales representaba a un clan, pero no estaba claro quién comandaba a todos ellos. Los clanes no se prestaban atención entre sí, como si recibieran órdenes de algún otro lado. Saeth cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, sabía quien era el que impartía las órdenes, era imposible considerar que su padre se presentara él mismo en la batalla, pero sólo había alguien con suficiente cargo militar.

Reprimiendo la imagen del Sombra y sus clases de magia, Saeth colocó una flecha y apuntó hacia un kull especialmente grande. La flecha se clavó directamente en el cuello del úrgalo que calló casi al instante.

La lucha se alargaba infinitamente, hora tras hora. Los vardenos y los enanos estaban exhaustos, pero los úrgalos seguían como nuevos porque no cesaban de recibir refuerzos.

Saeth continuó en su posición en las sombras, lanzando flechas y de vez en cuando fuego, hasta que tuvo que abandonar su posición por que los úrgalos lanzaron sus flechas contra ella, o al menos donde creían que ella se encontraba, cosa que resultó muy acertada.

Con una herida en el brazo izquierdo echó a correr al sentir que la conocida sensación de una fuerza invasiva en su cuerpo, tenía que llegar a un lugar seguro si no quería desmayarse en plena batalla y morir aplastada, ya fuera por los úrgalos, los enanos o los vardenos.

Corrió en dirección a Isidar Mithrim y la dragonera, donde creyó que estaría a salvo. No fue cosa fácil llegar hasta allí, mucho menos si se tenía en cuenta que su instinto no le permitía pasar de largo entre los úrgalos sin acabar a cuanto monstruo se le pusiera en el camino, pero finalmente llegó. EL brazo izquierdo ya estaba completamente cubierto de sangre preveniente de la profunda herida, eso sin contar los numerosos tajos en todo su cuerpo. Un dolor en el costado le indicaba que allí tenía otra herida, pero eso se lo buscaba sola por no haber querido utilizar armadura. Su fuerte en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era la agilidad, además de aquella extraña fuerza inexplicable para su tamaño, y la armadura le permitía moverse con la comodidad que quería.

Sus pasos resonaban con un extraño eco, según lo que había oído, allí debían estar los gemelos, pero estaba completamente vacío. Dudó por un instante, extrañamente la sensación se había detenido ¿Significaba eso que se había marchado de la batalla por nada?

Como respuesta a su pensamiento, una explosión rasgó el aire, y un largo bloque del suelo de la cámara se combó y saltó diez metros por el aire. Cuando volvió a caer, las astillas de roca salieron volando. Saeth miró impresionada desde el suelo, pues la onda expansiva de la explosión la había arrojado como si se tratara de una frágil muñequita. Entonces sucedió nuevamente, las fuerzas comenzaron a serle arrebatadas.

-¿Por qué demonios me hacen esto? –gritó en su desesperación, a nadie en particular.

-¿Aún no lo sabes? Me decepcionas Saeth, te creí más inteligente –dijo una helada voz a su lado.

Con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, ella levantó lentamente la cabeza para encararse con el blanco rostro de Durza.

Sombra sostenía su espada y en el otro brazo descansaba un escudo negro y redondo con un emblema carmesí; llevaba prolijos adornos en el yelmo, como un general, y se cubría con una larga capa de piel de serpiente. La locura, propia de quien goza del poder y se halla en la situación idónea para usarlo, le ardía en los ojos de color granate.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo intentando ponerse de pie, no soportando estar en una posición tan rebajante.

-Me refiero a que creí que ya habías adivinado lo que te sucedía –contemplando con placer sus muecas de dolor al ponerse de pie.

-¿Has sido tú? –dijo furiosa, mirándolo con los ojos centellantes de ira.

Durza rió.

-No, aún que no niego que lo habría disfrutado –le dirigió aquella sonrisa fría y maligna que ella tanto conocía –no, esto es en parte obra de tu padre. En parte –recalcó –aún que supongo que deberías agradecerle.

-¿Agradecerle? –Saeth soltó una risa nada amistosa mientras se apoyaba en Du'Namora para no caer al piso. La verdad era que no estaba en posición de burlarse ni mostrarse altiva, pero de ninguna manera moriría agachando la cabeza ante Durza.

-Cuando lo averigües lo sabrás –dijo enigmáticamente.

-Mi padre me ha ocultado tantas cosas que un secreto más no me hace daño, es extraño, pero tengo la convicción e que si te mato acabaré con esta extraña enfermedad o lo que sea así que si se acaba, creo que no me molestará no saber a que se debía.

Esta vez le tocó a Durza reír a carcajadas.

-¿Y cómo crees lograr eso?

-No pierdo nada intentándolo ¿Verdad? –Saeth se irguió lo más que pudo sin demostrar ninguna mueca de dolor –Además, si me matas me harás un favor, así no tendré que soportar que me lleves con mi padre.

-No puedo negar que sería un placer acabar con tu molesta vida, pero por el momento tenemos planes más importantes para ti que se encuentran por sobre mis placeres personales.

-¿Tenemos? Valla, no creí que mi padre te consultara sobre sus planes a ti –sonrió con malicia.

Repentinamente vio que una figura se deslizaba por el tobogán del Isidar Mithrim, y no tardó en reconocerlo: Eragon. Saeth cerró los ojos, no se suponía que él debiera estar allí, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a Durza, ni siquiera ella lo era, al menos no en aquel momento.

Durza le sonrió perversamente al ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

-Parece que tu amigo, el pequeño jinete, nos visita. Será mejor que me encargue de él, y luego te llevaré con tu padre… no pongas esa cara Saeth, una visita familiar no hace mal a nadie –pronunció algo en el idioma antiguo y la chica fue lanzada lejos de la vista hasta estrellarse contra una pared sumida en sombras. Luego todo se volvió negro.


	22. El Lado Oscuro

Aquí estoy de regreso con el último capítulo de Flying, pero no se preocupen, pronto seguiré con Reencarnación, la continuación ambientada en Eldest. No se si ponerla a continuación o como nueva historia, ustedes díganme. Grax a los reviews (me pongo re feliz cada vez que llega un mail que dice "nuevo review" D), y a los que leyeron también, un escritor no es escritor si nadie lee lo que escribe.

**amiyumi**Si, yo estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con TODO lo que decís. Leé entre líneas y vas a encontrar un spolier de Reencarnación (guño), o mejor dicho lee entre mayúsculas (guiño, guiño). X) Grax por el reiew y no te menosprecies, no soy tan fría como para desinteresarme por los pocos BONDADOSOS Y PIADOSOS que me dejan reviews.

También quiero agradecer a **Azamy-Delacour** ) yo tampoco estoy a favor del romance MurtaghXNasuada… No se si lo habrán notado, fui muy discreta con ese tema XP jaj. A **Ale** y a **Raihen** D GRAXX GRAX GRAX por el apoyo D D D D

Ahora si, los dejo con un nuevo cap de Flying.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Saeth re removió dolorida comenzando a despertar. Sentía algo frío y húmedo que caía sobre ella, tenía el cuerpo entumecido por el frío.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver la lluvia cayendo sobre ella desde las nubes negras. Sobre su cabeza se entrelazaban algunas ramas retorcidas de madera oscura, peladas y sin ninguna hoja… Pero aquello era imposible, ella estaba en Farthen Dür. Asustada se sentó y miró a su alrededor, todo estaba cubierto de una espesa niebla y la llovizna seguía incesantemente. Parecía ser una especie de bosque, un escalofriante y tétrico bosque como nunca había visto.

Notó que en cada rama había unas cadenas de plata de las que colgaban cristales. Se acercó a uno de ellos y vio dentro de él a ella que retrocedía unos pasos temblando, soltando asustada una daga, luego Eragon la abrazaba con fuerza. Eran recuerdos, estaba segura de que eran eso. La imagen cambió por la de Brom sonriéndole paternalmente, y Saeth sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

Apartó la vista con brusquedad y dio unos pasos entre la niebla, sentía que sus pies pisaban charcos y barro pero no podía verlos.

Una figura se acercó por la izquierda, y hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, Saeth no pudo ver su rostro.

-¿Brom? –preguntó con incredulidad.

El hombre no respondió, sólo se quedó mirándola con serenidad.

-¿Estoy muerta? –continuó no muy segura de querer saber la verdad.

-No –dijo Brom por primera vez, su voz por un momento sonó ronca, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la usaba –al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Atrapada.

Saeth comenzó a desesperarse de que no le diera una respuesta concreta, a la vez contenía el impulso de correr a los brazos de aquel a quien había llegado a considerar un padre. Pero temía que si se movía un milímetro, si respiraba demasiado fuerte o decía una palabra equivocada, Brom se esfumaría, y entonces quedaría sola, sola como siempre lo había temido. Sola en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –continuó con voz ahogada.

Brom suspiró y pareció finalmente resignado a hablar.

-Estás aquí por que te has encerrado a ti misma y no podrás seguir hasta que te liberes por tus propios medios. También hay ciertas cosas que necesitas ver. No puedes seguir como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Algún día tendrás que decidir que clase de persona quieres ser, por que una parte de ti sigue sedienta de venganza, mientras que la otra sólo quiere seguir con su vida, amar, vivir. Y ambas no pueden convivir juntas.

-Yo quiero seguir viviendo.

-No es así como se decidirá –respondió con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Entonces cómo?

-Con el tiempo llegará el momento en que tengas que tomar la decisión, y entonces no te parecerá tan simple, por que nada lucirá tan blanco y negro como luce ahora, no sabrás cuál es el correcto y cuál el incorrecto. Tendrás que dejar de lado muchas cosas que amas, personas, y deberás enfrentarte a tu peor temor –le colocó una mano en el hombro.

Saeth, sin resistir más el impulso lo abrazó con fuerza. Brom le acarició la cabeza.

-Confío en ti –dijo de pronto con media sonrisa y se desvaneció.

-¡Brom! –gritó Saeth inútilmente.

Una risa de niña recorrió el bosque, casi como si se tratara de un eco. Saeth miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía la risa, sin embargo parecía venir de todos lados. Repentinamente, frente a ella vio a una niña. Iba vestida con finas ropas y sobre sus hombros caían unos perfectos bucles recogidos prolijamente con un broche.

Saeth se quedó de piedra al ver una imagen de ella misma a los seis años, mirándola con completa inocencia. La niña le sonrió y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera! –gritó y se apresuró a seguirla.

Nuevamente lo que vio la hizo pararse en seco. Riendo, la niña corrió hacia un claro donde la esperaba parado un hombre. Un hombre demasiado conocido para ella, su padre.

Galbatorix rió y tomó a su hija entre sus brazos. Saeth observó desde tras unas ramas con una mirada abatida como su pequeña yo reía de pura felicidad y abrazaba a su padre, le decía que lo quería y lo besaba en la mejilla.

Había olvidado que su infancia no había sido tan infame como se había obligado a ver sólo para poder odiar más a su padre. Ella había sido completamente feliz hasta el día en que todo se quebró. Había sido completamente feliz hasta el momento que puso un pie en aquella batalla, luego todo se había derrumbado. Repentinamente notó que los ojos de Galbatorix se fijaban en ella. Se preguntó como habría resultado todo si el dragón de su padre nunca hubiera muerto, no habría habido tantas muertes, tantas desgracias. De cierta forma creyó que tal vez su madre seguiría con ella, y los tres vivirían felices, su padre habría sido un héroe y ella tendría a Jaru consigo. Si, todo habría sido más fácil, menos doloroso; pero la vida nunca era así.

-No es justo –dijo en voz alta mientras sentía que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

-La vida nunca es justa –dijo fría una voz femenina a su lado –es por eso que no te debes apegar a nadie. Vive y que te valga con eso, no puedes esperar mucho más.

Saeth miró a quien le hablaba y se encontró con la versión de si misma de la que todo este tiempo había escapado, aquella que se había liberado nuevamente durante la batalla de Farthen Dür. Completamente vestida de negro, con una espada manchada de sangre y una mirada fría y calculadora que dejaba en claro que no temía matar a nadie.

-Hay también cosas buenas.

Su otro yo soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre.

-No bromees conmigo, sabes perfectamente que las "cosas buenas" sólo se te son dadas para luego quitártelas cuando menos lo esperas, en el momento en que más te duela. Así sucedió con Jaru, así sucedió con Brom, así sucedió y sucederá con todo lo que ames. Seguro que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que te quiten a tus nuevos amigos, entonces es allí cuando regresarás a mi, pidiéndome que te mantenga con vida el tiempo suficiente para vengarte, pero luego resulta que no cumples tu venganza.

-La sangre derramada no se puede limpiar con más sangre –dijo con seriedad.

La Saeth malvada le sonrió con cinismo.

-Pues mira aquí lo tenemos ¿Te has vuelto sabia? Casi, casi me convences con toda esa tontería que ni tú misma te crees.

-No te necesito.

-¿A no? ¿Y que sucederá cuando te encuentres sola? ¿A quién recurrirás cuando no haya nadie? Yo te mantuve viva, es a mí a quien llamas cuando tu vida está en peligro, soy yo la que te ha salvado en cada batalla.

-¿Es contra ti contra quien debo enfrentarme?

-Oh, no es eso de lo que Brom hablaba, contra lo que tendrás que enfrentarte es una decisión. Pero si, tienes que enfrentarte conmigo si deseas salir con vida de aquí.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en tu mente. Y aquí yo tengo el control –dijo. Sorpresivamente giró sobre si misma y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que la hizo estrellarse contra un árbol.

Saeth sintió que el golpe le quitaba el aire de los pulmones, como cuando Durza la había azotado contra la pared. Hizo una mueca de dolor pero se puso de pie.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó mirándola directamente con expresión incrédula.

-Soy tú, sólo que en versión mejorada ¡Brisingr! –gritó arrojando un puñado de llamas violetas en su dirección.

Saeth se apartó del camino y se escondió entre la niebla tras un árbol, respirando con dificultad y sin saber que podría hacer para salir de allí.

-Vamos pequeña Saeth, sal de donde quiera que estés. No pensarás pasártelo escondida como cuando eras niña ¿Verdad? –Dijo con voz falsamente dulce –Enfréntate al destino y déjame la vida que me pertenece, eres demasiado débil como para vivirla.

-¡No soy débil! –gritó saliendo de su escondite y pronunciando unas palabras en idioma antiguo.

Su otro yo salió despedido por el aire rompiendo varias ramas a su paso, para luego estrellarse contra el piso. Saeth desenvainó su espada y caminó hacia la malvada, que yacía en el piso, gimiendo de dolor.

-Muy osado de tu parte –le dijo desde el piso –pero tal vez demasiado estúpido –se puso de pie de un salto y desenvainó su propia espada, esta era de hoja negra. Se puso en posición de ataque y la hizo girar en su mano como para demostrarle su destreza.

Saeth hizo lo mismo y la evaluó, si era ella misma, entonces usaría sus mismas tácticas.

Su otro yo le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, y tal como había esperado gritó:

-¡Jierda!

-¡Skólir! –gritó Saeth en respuesta y un escudo invisible se formó a su alrededor.

La Saeth malvada la miró furiosa y se lanzó al ataque dando un salto en el aire, volcando toda su fuerza en el golpe de su espada. Saeth detuvo a duras penas el ataque que le dejó los brazos momentáneamente sin fuerzas. Se separaron y Saeth le devolvió el golpe, dando una estocada directo sus costillas. Ella la esquivó.

-Cerca, pero no lo suficiente –dijo burlonamente.

-Ya me acercaré lo suficiente como para sacarte el aire de los pulmones –soltó un grito y cargó nuevamente. La otra giró para esquivar el ataque y la golpeó con el pomo de la espada.

Saeth trastabilló hacia atrás sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre que brotaba de su labio partido. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar el mareo y se volvió a arrojarse en posición de ataque. Se lanzó hacia adelante y esquivó el filo de la espada de su contrincante agachándose, luego, con su espada le hizo un corte en la espalda, sin embargo no era demasiado profundo como para debilitarla.

Su otro yo soltó un grito de dolor que se convirtió en uno de furia y giró acompañada de la hoja de su espada que antes de poder golpea a Saeth se encontró con la hoja violeta de la jinete.

El ruido de las espadas chocando entre si inundó aquel sitio silencioso. Cada ataque que una hacía, la otra lo detenía con la resistencia justa. Parecía imposible que una fuera lo suficientemente hábil como para siquiera hacerle un rasguño a la otra, eran exactamente iguales al momento de luchar, y si Saeth quería ganar, debería buscar otra forma de luchar. Sin embargo, el constante choque de los aceros no le daba tiempo de pensar ni de usar magia.

Su otro yo hizo un truco sucio, y cuando los aceros se encontraron ella la empujó hacia atrás y luego gritó "¡thrysta!" extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Saeth sintió como si una mano invisible le comprimiera la garganta, no podía respirar. La espada se deslizo limpiamente de sus dedos. Intentó en vano quitar de su cuello unas manos que no estaban allí, arañándose la piel en su desesperación. Era el fin, moriría a manos de ella misma. Clavó la vista en el cielo, sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia que continuaban empapándola, y buscó consuelo en ellas, como si esperara que lavaran su dolor.

-Mírame a los ojos mientras te quito la vida. ¡Desespera sabiendo que yo ocuparé tu puesto! –El goce brillaba en los ojos de la malvada Saeth mientras caminaba hacia ella haciendo ondear su vestido negro –Sabiendo que yo quitaré de en medio a ese jinetucho que tanto proteges.

Saeth la miró horrorizada y furiosa a la vez mientras la otra rompía en una risa fría y malvada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te podrás triste? No te preocupes, no estarás allí para verlo.

Saeth esperó a que se acercara un poco más. Sólo unos pasos… un paso más. La otra levantó la espada y lentamente se la cavó en el hombro, poco a poco hundía la hoja en la carne para hacer el dolor más intenso. El grito de Saeth desgarró el aire, era de las peores heridas que le habían hecho en su vida, y lo peor era el dolor al quitarle el filo de la espada lentamente, se sintió mareada y creyó que iba a desmayarse, y por un segundo deseó que así fuera, para así no tener que soportar tal agonía. Sin embargo, aquella era su oportunidad, la tenía suficientemente cerca, con mucha dificultad, pensó unas palabras en idioma antiguo, nunca lo había intentado, sin embargo en aquel momento se sintió completamente segura de que podía lograrlo.

La presión de su cuello se desvaneció y entonces, con un movimiento rápido levantó su espada del suelo y la clavó en el estómago de su contrincante, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al sentir el último aliento de la otra Saeth que le acariciaba el cuello, un sollozo ahogado se escapó de su boca. Sin saber por qué, intentó sostenerla con su brazo ileso para que no callera, pero no tuvo suficiente fuerza y ambas cayeron lentamente al suelo. Sintió ganas de llorar al verse a si misma, con una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos que se tornaba poco a poco vacía.

-Lo siento –dijo con voz ahogada.

-Parece que no eres tan débil después de todo –le dijo su otra yo débilmente con una risa que intentaba ser burlona que pronto se transformó en una tos –Estamos en paz, somos una. Ahora eres libre de marcharte.

-Oh dios –dijo Saeth impresionada y apartó la vista al ver un hilo de sangre que se escapaba de sus labios.

-Eitha (márchate) –fue lo último que dijo antes de que su mirada se volviera completamente vacía y su cuerpo se quedara completamente inmóvil.

Repentinamente Saeth soltó un respingo y se despertó asustada, estaba de regreso en Farthen Dür, si es que en algún momento se había marchado de allí. Estaba en el mismo rincón oscuro en el que había caído.

Un fuerte dolor en el hombro derecho le indicó que no había sido un sueño, y el regreso del dolor de las heridas de la batalla la ubicó nuevamente en la realidad. El tajo en su brazo izquierdo se veía bastante feo y ni quiso saber como se veía la herida del costado, pues el simple movimiento de su torso le hacía ver las estrellas.

-Adurna –dijo con voz ronca y un chorro de agua lavó la herida del brazo, de la que pronto volvió a brotar sangre. Al instante descubrió la idiotez de su acto, pero se sorprendió al ver que sólo perdía algo de fuerzas. Aquello era increíble, acababa de crear agua de la nada, tendría que estar muerta incluso antes de ver una sola gota de agua.

Con cautela, y tentando su suerte hizo lo mismo con la del hombro derecho, lo mismo sucedió. Con dificultad y entre muecas de dolor se puso de pie, decidida a no utilizar más magia y no tentar su suerte más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Desgarró un trozo de su vestido ya muy roto y se envolvió el brazo y luego el hombro con otro trozo.

Caminando torpemente dio unos pasos que sonaron con eco, desperdigados por el suelo estaban los fragmentos del Isidar Mithrim. Se preguntó que habría sucedido.

Durza no estaba allí, y no había señal de los úrgalos, tal vez habían ganado. Lo último que recordaba era a Eragon cayendo por el enorme tobogán, y la mirada malvada de Durza, sonrió al recordar que no lo había creído capaz de enfrentarse a Sombra, aquel muchacho no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Salió de allí y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se había desarrollado la batalla. Inmediatamente la azotó el olor de la sangre y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Se sintió repentinamente desolada al ver la enorme extensión cubierta de cuerpos e inundada de sangre.

Tratando de mantener la compostura camino entre los cuerpos, evitando mirar sus rostros, temiendo que uno de ellos fuera Murtagh, Eragon o Arya. Aún estaba atontada por verse a si misma muerta, en sus propios brazos. Acababa de asesinarse a si misma y estaba algo traumada. Sin embargo sabía que aquella parte de ella no estaba muerta, como ella había dicho, ahora estaban en paz, finalmente era una persona completa, y no dividida como lo había sido hasta ese entonces.

Ya casi al final del campo de batalla vio algunos vardenos y enanos que revisaban los cuerpos y la miraban como si se tratara de un fantasma. Y de seguro luciría como tal, cubierta en sangre, tanto suya como ajena, con la ropa rasgada y caminando entre los cuerpos, llegando de la nada, de seguro ya habían buscado sobrevivientes y no la habían encontrado.

De pronto vio una cara conocida que se acercaba al campo de batalla, con una mirada triste y algo dolorida por alguna molestia física. Levantó la vista apesadumbrada y esta se volvió de sorpresa al verla allí. Pestañeó unos momentos con incredulidad y luego avanzó atropelladamente hacia ella.

Eragon la abrazo con fuerza como si temiera que fuera un sueño. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le acarició la cabellera manchada de sangre seca y cerró los ojos.

Saeth contuvo el dolor que le causaba el abrazo, por que era mejor la sensación de estar de regreso con la gente que quería.

-Creímos que estabas muerta. Creí… -la voz se le quebró.

-Estoy bien –dijo simplemente besándole la frente.

Por una de las entradas aparecieron Murtagh, Arya y Saphira, los tres reaccionaron igual que Eragon y corrieron hacia ella. Entre bendiciones Arya la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza maternalmente.

Murtagh y Saeth se miraron largamente, el le sonrió con ternura y una felicidad apenas contenida. Lentamente se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro, para luego besarla con pasión.

-Te amo, nuca más vuelvas a dejarme –le susurró al oído reteniéndola en sus brazos.

-No lo haré si tú no lo haces –le respondió ella de igual forma.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The end D

Finisheado

Terminado

El fin

Igual falta la continuación ¬¬ y tengo pensado ya el 3º

SIIIII!!! Y SIN AYUDA DE PAOLINI:p

Nah, que emoción people, y todo este cap inspirada por la canción Remember Me de Josh Groban (Sountrack de Troya) y la canción Hallelujah, versión de Imogen Heap, re triste, la escuché el otro día en un capítulo de The OC REEEE triste que lloré.

ESTOY MAAAAAAAAALLLL. Por que ayer estaba descompuesta y no pude ir a ver Piratas del Caribe III TT

Si, ya se lo que piensan, esta pendeja se vive enfermando, pero conste que el año pasado no me enfermé ni una sola vez.

("Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah") Sorry, estoy escuchando la versión de Hallelujah de Rufus Wainwright y me re emociono y me pongo a cantar jajjaja.

…

Son las 11:35 y aún tengo que leer dos cuentos para mañana por que tengo una prueba de literatura… jaj, y tengo escuela a las 8:30. Hm… ma si, lo leo ahora, y si gente, yo soy medio vampiro, con la diferencia que no duermo de día jajajaj (bostezo)

("Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah") jej, sigo cantando, es groxa la canción.

Les cuento que estoy trabajando en mi propia trilogía que se llama "El Guardián De Angorth", pronto en las mejores librerías jajaja.

Bueno gente, los dejo )

Adiosesssss

Val


End file.
